The magical curse
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Add 4 targeted witches, a prince and his protectors and you one potful of trouble. full summery inside couples include sasuhina, shikatema, neijten and naruino. COMPLETE Pic belongs to Sunhex1120
1. Chapter 1

The magical curse

Hinata, TenTen, Ino and Temari are witches in hiding who live with Kurenai Yuhi. Like living in the human world isn't hard enough, the prince of the wizard world and his protectors are coming to live with them. Will they be able to break the 1st king and queen's curse or will they be captured and the witch and wizard world fall into a collapse.

Prologue

5 years ago a curse fell upon the witch and wizard world. The 1st king of the wizard world had fallen in love with the queen of the witch world, which was forbidden. When the worlds found out, they were banished to a forest. Soon after in the era of the 4th queen, when the first human witches fell in love with the prince and his friends, the law of witches and wizards falling in love was lifted and the two worlds were merged. Though it was one new world, they still had 2 kings and queens for the worlds. There were roumers that the 1st king and queen had contaminated the forest with a curse. The curse was the first person would become a dark servant of the king and queen. They were careful until 5 years ago, two lovers went hiking into the forest and the curse was released. The best guards for the king and queen had gone into the forest to break the curse. But they never returned. They were Hiashi and Haziki Hyuuga, Incho and Lilly Yakmana, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Li and Sasori and Sakura no'Suboko. To make matters worse they had children and they were being targeted. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, Ino Yakmana, TenTen and Syaron Li and Temari, Kankurou and Gaara no'Suboko. The eldest girls were sent to the human world, Hanabi was sent to the farthest side of the witch world and the boys became stagiest. It had been 5 years and each day the curse became stronger and stronger. They hoped for the day they will be able to return home.

Chapter 1

The wizard world

The wizard world market place was a calm place.

"Get back here, your highness!"

Well almost calm. The prince of the wizard world was running and dodging people. His protectors were right behind him, but not chasing him. That was the palace guards. Prince Sasuke had gotten out of the palace, again. This time with the help of his protectors, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neij Hyuuga (yes he and Hinata are related, cousins). As Sasuke was dodging the people, Neij said, "We are going to get in so much trouble. You know I'd like to live to see my cousins again right Sasuke?"

"You didn't have to come. I have to get to that damn forest and get my brother back."

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother was transformed into a dark servant when he had come back from the human world. Ever since Sasuke was put on having to go and find his brother. Of course that meant whenever his parents let their guard down, he was gone. As they continued, the guards weren't being very nice as they pushed people out of the way. Just when were about to get close to the prince, he and his friends turned around and ran the other direction. Shika shouted, "Dark servants are heading this way." The guards began to raise a shield between the dark servants and the people of the wizard world.

"Uzumaki-san, get the prince to safety. Hyuuga-san, Nara-san, get everyone else to safety."

"Hai!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran back to the palace and Neij and Shikamaru began to use teleportation spells to get everyone to safety. Sasuke and Naruto got to the palace and ran straight into the throne room. Good news, his parents were there. Bad news, his parents were there and angry.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What on earth what were thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" Fugaku Uchiha, king of the wizard world, was furious. Ever since his eldest son had become a dark servant, he was over protective of his other son who was to take over the throne unless Itachi was saved. He knew his two sons were very close, which would explain why he was so put on going in to the 'Dark forest'. Like Shikamaru would say, it was a total drag.

"Gomen. But..."

"NO buts Sasuke. Your brother got turned into a dark servant. I will not have my other son and the heir to the throne become a dark servant."

"But Father, Itachi could be hurt and we're just standing here."

"Sasuke you have to get it through your head that Itachi is a dark servant now. Until the curse is broken, he isn't coming back. He isn't the same as he was before." Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said sadly. She knew how much Sasuke loved his brother. The two of them were like best friends since Sasuke wasn't permitted to leave the castle grounds. Sasuke lowered his head. He didn't like upsetting his parents but he wanted to get his brother back.

"Go to your room Sasuke. We'll discuss this later. Naruto make sure that my son doesn't leave his room."

"Hai. Come on Sasuke."

Just as they were about to leave, the doors opened to reveal, Neij, Shika and the guards, a little dirty but unharmed.

"Your majesty. I'm afraid I have some unfournate news for you. While we were chasing your son, dark servants ambushed the stagiest camp. Most of them were able to get away but one of the people, who were turned into a dark servant, was Kankurou no'Suboko. He sacrificed himself for Gaara and Syaroan. When we were about to attack, Kankurou seemed to whisper, "Give us the prince."

"But they already have a prince." Fugaku said.

"When we said that, they said how they wanted the youngest prince."

"Hm. Sasuke isn't safe here. Call the queen of the witch world. Neij, Naruto, Shikamaru, get Sasuke to his room. Unless we tell you, don't let Sasuke out of his room."

"Hai!" Sasuke was finally lead to his room. When left with the others, a large crystal ball floated in and went in and went in front of the king. You were then able to see a woman with blonde hair in pigtails and hazel eyes. This was Tsunade, queen of the witch world.

"You called?"

"We have a problem. Sasuke is being targeted by the dark servants and Kankurou no' has been turned into a dark servant in saving his brother and Syaron Li."

"That is a problem. Let's see. I know. Send your son and his protectors to live with Kurenai. I'm sure she won't mind having on living with 4 targeted girls for 5 years."

"I see. I hope everything goes well. Enjoy the rest of your day." The crystal ball flew out, leaving the king and queen.

"Fugaku, do you think it's a good idea for them to go there?"

"As much as it hurts me to have him leave us, it has to be done. I don't want him to end up like Itachi."

In Sasuke's room, he was using his camera to take a picture of Shikamaru who had gotten a make over by Naruto. Sasuke's camera was his most prized possession. When his brother went to the human world, he got it for him but never got the chance to give it to him face to face. When the guards found Itachi's bag they found the camera. After checking if it had dark magic, they had given it to Sasuke. As they were taking the picture, Sasuke's mother came in.

"Boys. Do you mind if I have a word with my son alone?"

"One minute you highness. We're almost done with Shika's makeover."

"I don't think Shikamaru-san will be very happy."

"It's his fault he's asleep on the job."

"Cute. Now please wake him up and please leave."

"Hai." Naruto woke him up and when he saw what happened to face he began to run down Naruto. Neij was the only polite one to bow to the queen. He didn't do it to Sasuke since when he was appointed to the prince he asked unless neserccary, not to bow to him. When they left Sasuke's mother asked him to sit. She saw that he had his camera. She remembered how much he cried the day he got it and found out his brother was turned into a dark servant.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Well Sasuke, you know how your now being targeted by dark servants right?"

"You guys are moving me out of the castle aren't you?"

"I was hoping to lay it on you easily, but yes. Now I know you probably don't want to leave since Itachi is here, but in order for you to be safe, you have to leave."

"Where?"

"You know how Neji's cousin lives in the human world; you'll be going to live with them."

"Just me?"

"No. your protectors will be going with you. Mostly to make sure that you don't try and come back to get your brother. Got it?"

"H-hai. When do we leave?"

"Tonight for the latest. Sasuke promise me that you won't try and come back unless you are told you can please. I lost Itachi already; I don't want to lose you too."

"Promise."

The queen then looked at the door and used magic to open it. Shikamaru, minus the makeover, and Naruto fell inside. Neij walked in behind them and said, "I told you she would know."

"Whatever Neij. Anyway, ma'am is it true that we're going to the human world?"

"Yeas Naruto. But your main mission is to make sure that Sasuke doesn't slip through your grasp and into the wizard world, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

At 8:00 the queen of the witch world sent a carriage to take them to the human world. What did the witches think about this? Well in order to find that out we have to go back to this morning

Earlier, in the human world

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM

Each time Temari heard that sound she kept twitching her eye. That brat, Kiba kept kick the bottom of her chair. Mostly each time Temari tried to put food in her mouth. Temari put her fork down and looked at friends/sisters. It was the look that said, "Can I please use magic on this jerk and you guys will take the blame?" but TenTen, Ino and Hinata looked at her like they were saying, "Are you out of your mind?" then Hinata said, "Just ask him to stop. I'm sure if you ask nicely, and not yell, he'll stop."

"Fine." Temari turned around and said sweetly, "Kiba, I'm trying to eat my lunch. Do you think you can stop kicking my chair please?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought we this conversation already. I don't like you, so hopefully for the last time the answer is no."

"Then no." Then he slammed his foot under Temari's chair very hard. She looked at her friends again.

"Oh alright. But your taking the blame this time." Ino said

"Fine by me. Let's see. What spell to use? Oh I know.

_Seeing how your nothing but loud and rude_

_Now it's time to play with your food."_

Kiba was about to put some food in his mouth when his lunch exploded. Soon after that his soda which was open began to spray him in the face. Everyone began to laugh seeing what was happening to Kiba. They all knew when you messed with the Yuhi sisters, (even though they still went by their last names) something bad would happen. But no one was afraid of them. In fact everyone liked them. The really bad jerks in the school always annoyed them, so they had gotten a punishment. They didn't even question how it happened. Some people said it was because of their guardian who was said to be a witch. It went how she could she who was bullying her kids and would punish those who hurt them. It was close. Kurenai was a witch but what they didn't know so were the girls. At Witch Cafe, the place where the girls worked and lived, Kurenai was actually looking at her girls through a crystal ball. Anko, her cat was also looking with her. Kurenai sighed. She told the girls many times not to use magic in school, but they never listen.

"What I'm going to do with these girls?"

"Cut them some slack. They been here for 5 years, haven't got any news on their parents and there's no action in this dead town." Anko responded.

"Still. What if the dark servants track them by seeing when they use magic?"

"Then they would of been caught a long time ago. Almost everyday they use magic. If the dark servants tracked their magic, they would have been caught by now."

"I guess your right. Hey do you think that Kiba boy deserved what he got?"

"He said he'd stop if Tema went out with him. Of course he deserved it!"

Before Kurenai got a chance to answer, the image on the crystal ball began to flicker. It was then replaced by an image of the queen.

"Y-your majesty! Is something wrong?"

"A little I need to tell you that the prince of the wizard world and his protectors are coming to live with you. Also I need to tell you Temari's 1st brother was turned into a dark wizard today."

"K-kankorou was turned into a dark servant?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. He sacrificed himself for his brother and TenTen's brother."

"This is bad."

"It get's worse. The dark servants want Sasuke, which is why he's coming to stay with you until the curse is broken.

"Right. I'll have to make more rooms.

"By the way, how are the girls?"

"Well Temari just used magic, Ino was almost caught using magic, TenTen was almost turned into a blob you become when you yell to a witch, 'your a witch' if Hinata didn't save her. The cafe is doing well. We've decided that every Friday, the girls will do a performance. No attacks so far, but I'm worried if the girl will attract dark servants when they use magic."

"If that could happen they would be caught already."

"That's what I said." Anko muttered but Kurenai heard.

"Can it Anko. So the prince will be getting here when?"

"He and his protectors will be getting to you tonight."

"Right. When I'm done yelling at Temari for using magic I'll tell them. Your majesty."

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

The picture went back to the girls who were going to the gym to practice their talents. TenTen did archery, Ino did ballet, Temari played the violin and Hinata drew. Of course when it came to playing in their band on Fridays Temari played drums, Ino played keyboards, TenTen bass and Hinata gaiuter. Kurenai smiled. She was pretty lonely before she meet the girls. Her fiancée was away in the wizard world with the stagiest camp. She was glad that Asma's name wasn't called. She'd just break into tears and go into depression if that happened. Speak of the devil; Asama was coming through the portal that lead from both the witch and wizard world to the human world. He put his figure on his lips so that Anko would know to be quite. He crept behind Kurenai and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me think. The only person I know with breath that smells like cigarette is Asama."

She jumped on him so hard that she almost knocked down her crystal ball.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"I had to make sure that you know that I wasn't a dark servant. By the way my breath doesn't smell like cigarettes dose it?"

"Just a little, but I like it that way."

"I'm glad."

After school with girls

Hinata in-line skated in front of the girls with Temari skate boarding behind her. TenTen and Ino were on bicycles.

"I can't wait to get back home. We can finally practice our new song for tomorrow."

"Of course you can't Hina. You wrote it." TenTen teased.

"Hey guys. Remember how I've been getting some weird dreams lately?" Ino said

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Well I had this really bad dream last night were I meet this blonde haired wizard. He said how he'd meet me soon."

"Talk about weird. Let's ask Kurenai today."

When they reached the cafe, they saw Asama and Kurenai making out. Ino cleared her throat.

"Hi Asama. Enjoying yourself?"

"Obviously Ino. He was pracitly sucking her face off."

"T-teamri! Watch your mouth." Kurenai yelled blushing.

"Yes ma'am."

"So girls how are you?" Asama asked.

"Fine." the girls answered.

"Well I hope you guys are in for guests."

"Other than you?"

"Close TenTen. Kurenai."

"Girls, the prince of the wizard world is coming to live with us with his protectors."

"Wait. The prince of the wizard world, Sasuke Uchiha! That prince!"

"Yes Ino and thank you for bursting my ear drums. His parents want him out of the castel which is why he's staying here" Kurenai thought is was probely a good idea not to tell them the real reason. "It's your job to use magic to create rooms for them. But before you do that, Temari."

"In my defence, I told him to stop. It's not my fault he didn't listen and he said he'd stop if I went out with him. What else what was I suppose to do?"

"Get to work. We'll talk about this later."

The girls than transformed into their witch uniforms. Hinata's own was lavender, Ino's light blue, TenTen's purple and Temari's light purple. Unfournatly, as making rooms took a long time, when they had only created two rooms; they got word that the prince was ten minutes away, so the prince and his protectors were going to have to share rooms.

"This prince better have manners." TenTen said as she and Ino covered the beds, two in each room, with the comforters.

"Ten-chan. This is a prince we're talking about."

"Ino it doesn't matter. In front of Kurenai he could be an angel but when she leaves he could be a little devil and he has protectors so we wouldn't be able to touch him."

"I doesn't matter. Soon he'll be too enchanted by my beauty to do anything mean."

"Sure he will." Temari said sarcastely as she and Hinata walked in to the room with Kurenai right behind them.

"Girls. Sasuke-sama will be here soon. Her majesty sent these sashes that you have to wear when your in front of royalty. They match the colours of your uniforms. Put them on and meet me outside."

"Hai."

When they had their sashes on, they went outside just in time to see the royal carrgie float in the back yard of the cafe. When it came down, the door opened and a hooded figure came out of the carriage. He removed his hood to reveal Sasuke. His protectors also came out as well. One figure stood out to Hinata as she recognized the eyes. Before she could even say a word, the figure jumped on her.

"Hinata!"

Yep it was Neij. Hinata relised that he was still the same over protective cousin he was 5 years ago.

"Hi Neij. Let go."

"I apologies about Neij. He's been talking about nothing but you when he found out that we were coming here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, prince of the wizard world. These are my protectors and friends Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. I'm sure you know Neij Hyuuga already."

"That's not a problem. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. These are the girls I have been looking after. TenTen Li, Temari no'Suboko, Ino Yakmana and Hinata Hyuuga. Until your parents need you back, you'll be under my care. I shall take good care of you."

"Thank you. Also, the queen of the witch world sent these phones for the girls." Sasuke pulled out a box and opened it to reveal 4 witch cell phones that matched the girls' uniforms.

"Oh thank you. The girls will now show you to your rooms."

The girls split up. Temari and Ino took Neij and Shikamaru to their room and Hinata and TenTen took Sasuke and Naruto took them to their room.

"We really hope you don't mind sharing rooms. Creating rooms takes a lot time and we kinda got home late." Hinata said.

"We don't mind. In fact having a room mate makes it a lot more worth while."

"Nice and has manners and Kurenai isn't near." TenTen whispered to Hinata. "I think I won't mind having to be in the same room with him."

"Here we are. Go ahead and get settled. We'll bring your things here later. Dinner's in 20 minutes." Before the Hinata and TenTen could leave, Ino came rushing in.

"Oh good. You're leaving. Out of my way." Ino said in a rush then pushed Hinata and TenTen to the floor and went straight to Sasuke. "Hi."

"Hello. Um don't you think your friends are hurt? I should..."

"They're fine. So I'm Ino, your new girlfriend."

"I'm sorry?"

"Aren't you enchanted by my beauty?"

"Um, well you are pretty, but no." Leaving Ino to stand there mystified, he helped Hinata and TenTen. "Are you ladies ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Ino always does that." Hinata said

"That's good, I think."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're not enchanted by my beauty? Even thought I'm the hottest girl out of all 4 of us girls?" Ino said now out of her trance to Sasuke. Though that comment didn't go to well with Hinata, TenTen and Temari, who came to find out Ino.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"I'm cuter that the 3 of you."

"Um, if it makes you feel better I think you girls look very pretty."

"Wait you called me pretty and they get very pretty. No fair!"

"Um, well. Uh. Naruto, help me out here!" Sasuke wasn't use to having to deal with 4 teenage girls. Naruto went in front of Ino and went down on one knee.

"My lovely flower. I don't think I've ever seen a prettier girl and trust me, I've seen a lot of princesses who look like they could outshine the sun."

"Dude that's kinda insulting to girls who aren't princesses, example the girls behind Ino." Whispering to Naruto noticing the girls' faces."

"Shh. Anyway, while Sasuke says you're just very pretty and how he's not enchanted by your beauty, I happen to be very enchanted by your beauty and think you're extremely pretty."

"Aww. Not bad Ino. It usually takes a lot to get a guy to say that." Temari said forgetting the fact that he was probably saying that to protect the prince.

"Um, Naruto? You do realise that you're making me look like the bad guy right?" Sasuke said realising that it made him look like he didn't think that Ino wasn't pretty. Hell he thought they were all pretty, he just didn't think that the comment would backfire on him.

"Whatever. So my lovely flower..."

"Ok stop. My daddy is the only one who can call me 'lovely flower', 1. 2, I'm not in the mood to listen to a dumb blonde try and save his prince. Just forget I even asked." Ino then stalked out of the room with Temari right behind her. TenTen explained.

"Ino and her dad were really close. Don't worry; she'll clam down in a day or two. We really apologies about that"

"It's ok. We understand. Guess I should have called something else, then she would have been all over me."

"You keep thinking that. Dinner's in 15 minutes."

All through out dinner, Ino, who usually had something to say, was completely quiet. Sasuke really surprised the girls surprised when he offered to wash the dishes. After the boys were nice enough to listen to the girls' band practice. Soon it was time to go to sleep. Kurenai told the boys that the next day were going to attend Konahona High and they were going to find to work at the cafe. Again Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Hinata decided to confront him when he was washing the last the dishes.

"Um, Prince Sasuke...?"

"Before you start I'd really appreciate it if you dropped the prince part. Unless you have to, I'd be really happy if you'd just call me Sasuke."

"Ok. Sasuke-san, not that I'm not happy you're like this but why? I didn't even know princes know how to wash dishes."

"They don't. Naruto and I use to have sleepovers and his mom taught me how to do house work. Believe it or not it was actually really fun to do."

"Oh. But what about school and work? You really surprised us, mostly TenTen, when you said you didn't sharing a room. What's up with that?"

"Well my mother did raise me to be a gentleman. Besides, I've had sleepovers with Naruto and even slept on the floor and there's nothing wrong with going to school. Plus I had a job before and it was at a cafe."

"You had a job?"

"Have you heard about my runaways from the castle? Well I once stayed out for a month and I got a job as a waiter at a cafe and got a free room."

"You're joking?"

"Nope. I really don't really mind living like a normal person."

"Another surprise. You say normal person while others would say commoners."

"The only difference is that I live in a castle and you live in a two story house."

"Well at first I thought that you were going to be a little brat who got everything he wanted but is stand corrected. You're a true gentleman."

"Why thank you. So any advice for tomorrow?"

"Well, considering that you do look kinda cute, watch out for fan girls. And try to refrain from using magic, though that rule never really applies."

The next day

All the girls were actually looking in front. Mostly because the boys in front of the classroom.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neij Hyuuga, who is related to Hinata. Now let's see were they will sit."

As soon as the teacher said that all the girls tried to make room for the new hot guys.

"Oh look at that. There are 4 free seats behind Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari (if you know the couples, you know who they sit behind.)

At lunch Kiba decided to get even with Temari.

"Hey just cause you're related to Hyuuga doesn't mean you have to hang around them unless you want something bad to happen."

"Maybe that happens because you're a little brat." Temari said

"Oh yeah well you're nothing but a..."

"Hey could you keep it down? Some people like to eat in peace."

"What did you say?"

"Another thing. Where do you go off calling Temari names when you have a whole list?"

"Why you... you wanna take this outside?"

"So you can lose. I'm too tried to deal with an idiot like you/

"That's it." Kiba was going to hit Shikamaru but someone stopped him. With lighting fast speed, Sasuke pushed Kiba away. As Kiba hit the floor, Sasuke glared at him and said, "Hit my friends and you'll have to deal with me. Got it low life?"

Kiba ran away scared.

"Shika, you ok."

"Fine thanks."

"Wow Sasuke. I can definitely see you as king. Anyone who dares to hurt your people, you could totally scare them" Ino said impressed

"If someone thinks that they could mess with my friends, they have another thing coming."

At the cafe

Everyone changed into their uniforms. For the girls it was a simple collared shirt, a black pleated skirt with suspenders. They also had ties and legwarmers to match their witch uniforms and flats. For the boys it was a long sleeved collar shirt and black dress pants and ties with their favourite colour. After helping the girl put their instrument on stage, the boys brought in a lot of costumers, mostly girls. In 1 hour, Sasuke had gotten both pockets filled with phone numbers and love notes.

"How does he do it?" Temari asked looking at him. Hinata who was passing with an order in hand answered.

"Well he was raised a gentleman. My guess, just be charming.

"But still no guy is that good, prince or not.

"True but unless he's using magic, that guy sure knows what a girl wants.

"No glazed eyes, no sparkle or bits of smoke. Damn, that guy's good. No magic and he can still seduce woman."

"I don't think seduce is the best word to use Tema."

"Oh just give table 4 their apple tarts and tea.

15 minutes later the lights went down and smoke papered on stage. You could just see the 4 figures coming out and in to position.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for the LITTLE WITHCEZ!" Kurenai announced.

"Hey people I'm Hinata, I play gautier. Next to me is TenTen who plays bass. Over there on keyboards is Ino and our drummer goes by Temari. Let's get ready to rock!"

_**Nobody's perfect**_

_**Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>1, 2, 3, 4!**_

_**Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<strong>_

_**Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way, yeah!<strong>_

_**Sometimes I'm in a jam  
>I?ve gotta make a plan<br>It might be crazy  
>I do it anyway<strong>_

_**No way to know for sure  
>I figure out a cure<br>I'm patchin? up the holes  
>But then it overflows<strong>_

_**If I'm not doin' too well  
>Why be so hard on myself?<strong>_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>Again and again  
>'Til I get it right<strong>_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>And if I mess it up sometimes  
>Nobody's perfect<strong>_

_**Sometimes I work a scheme  
>But then it flips on me<br>Doesn't turn out how I planned  
>Gets stuck in quicksand<strong>_

_**But no problem can't be solved  
>Once I get involved<br>I try to be delicate  
>Then crash right into it<strong>_

_**But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah  
>Sometimes just misunderstood<strong>_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>Again and again  
>'Til I get it right<br>[- From: .net/read/h/hannah-montana-lyrics/nobody_ -]**_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>And if I mess it up sometimes**_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>I know in time I'll find a way  
>Nobody's perfect<strong>_

_**Sometimes I fix things up  
>And they fall apart again<br>Nobody's perfect  
>I know I mix things up<br>But I always get it right in the end  
>You know I do<strong>_

_**Next time you feel like  
>It's just one of those days<br>When you just can't seem to win  
>If things don't turn out the way you planned<br>Figure something else out  
>Don't stay down, try again, yeah!<strong>_

_**Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<strong>_

_**Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<strong>_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>Again and again  
>'Til I get it right<strong>_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>And if I mess it up sometimes**_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>I know in time I'll find a way**_

_**Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
>Nobody's perfect<strong>_

_**(Nobody's perfect)  
>No no<br>Nobody's perfect!  
><strong>_

**Alright that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Later peeps  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! sasuhina gal here. As I'm working on my next chapter of music of love, I'm working on this. Please review and add to favs. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

It was night at the witch cafe and everyone was asleep. Well mostly everyone. Sasuke was waiting till everyone was asleep before he got up. Yes, you got it. He was trying to get back to the wizard world. He came to the door that was going to lead him back but before he could touch the doorknob, a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere Sasuke-san?"

"H-hinata-san! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You're not supposed to go to the wizard world unless needed by your parents. If I didn't get up to get a glass of water you would have been long gone wouldn't you?"

"Um well I wouldn't say that."  
>"Yeah right. You're wearing the same cloak that you wore when you came here."<p>

"So I can't some fresh air?"

"Go right ahead. Just not in the wizard or witch world. You're parents want you to stay in the human world. I get being here can be a bit of a bore, but I think you're here so you won't be turned into a dark servant."  
>"But my brother..."<br>"Sasuke your brother won't recognize you. He'll just turn you into a dark servant. Until the curse is broken you have to stay alive"

"What if I don't want to be a prince?"

"I understand but..."  
>"You don't understand. Sometimes I'm dyeing to scream. My brother was the only one who understood. That's why I want to find him. He's the only one who'll listen."<p>

"Then talk to me. My parents are gone, my sister is in the witch world far away, and Neij annoys me. The girls get upset easily and Kearni is always worrying about Asama. I have no one to talk to so you can talk to me."

"Never mind. I'm going back to bed." he passed Hinata with her staring after him.

_'Sasuke-san'_

Next day

Both the girls and guys were surprised when they saw how Hinata and Sasuke weren't talking. The day before they were acting like they had been friends forever.

"Um Naruto, why is Sasuke so silent? Ino asked. They were actually pretty ok from after their fight

"No idea. He's been quiet all morning which isn't like him. What's up with Hinata?"

"I don't know"

"Ok everyone. We open in 20 minutes. Finish eating and get changed. Hinata it's your turn to wash the dishes."

Everyone except Hinata and Sasuke left to change. Hinata ignored Sasuke and packed the dishes and picked them up to put them by the sink but fate had something else in plan. Hinata slipped on a puddle of water. Sasuke used magic to stop time around the plates and caught Hinata.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks." Putting Hinata down he then used magic to the dishes by the sink.

"You don't have to do that."

"Ok listen. I can't it that you're not happy with me and even though I've known you for one day I know that you look better with a smile."

Hinata blushed crimson. "You don't mean that. You're just saying that to look good."

"In front of who? Look I'm sorry that I got angry at you, but I was upset. Do you know that the dark servants want me?"

"No."

"they want me even though they have my brother. That's why I'm here. If I continued my little rescue missions it would be a matter of time before I turned in to one."

"Did you just realize that." hinata said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"No I realized that when I went to bed feeling guilty for yelling at you."

"Well I guess I probably shouldn't of pushed you."

"forget that. You were right. You understand how I'm feeling. I shouldn't of pushed you away. I just… I'm just use to dealing with this stuff myself."

"that's understandable."

"So forgive me?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Yes." As Hinata hugged Sasuke she said, "yes your forgiven."

For the rest of the day everything went smoothly. At their homeland something was happening.

Witch world

Dark forest

The forest was completely covered in pitch black tendrils. Everywhere there were dark savants. In the middle were the first king and queen. Once dressed in colours they were now in black. They were looking at Itachi and Kankurou who were now dressed in black armour and their eyes were red. The queen smiled.

"Now that we have one of the targeted children, they'll cooperate."

Looking, behind her were 4 spheres. In each were the guards aka the girls' parents. They were unconscious at the moment.

"They don't know that their girls have the power to destroy dark magic. We can't have that now can we?"

"Itachi. Take some of the dark servants and try and find the Hyuuga's daughter, Hanabi."

Back in the human world

"What do you mean we can't tell her? We didn't tell her for 2 days now." Sasuke and Shikamaru were in the kitchen getting their table's orders. Thankfully they were the only ones in there because the subject they were talking about was not to tell Temari that one of her brothers was turned into a dark servant.

"I've heard about this girl. One of her best attributes is controlling wind. We'll be blown in to next week if we tell her."

"Maybe if we tell her now she won't do that. Ever think of that?"

"Sasuke I have an I.Q of over 200. Of course I thought of that"

"Then why not do that instead. What if she finds out from someone else? Then we'll get blown into next week."

"Its best if we don't tell her. If we tell her now she'll hurt us."

"Not as much if we don't tell her. She'll be easy, and then we might be able to help."

"Sorry. No way. I'm your protector and I'm supposed to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I won't, you will when she finds out."

"When who find out what?"

They turned to see Temari and Hinata coming in through the door.

"Nothing. What's up?

"Table 4 and 6 are about to up and out of here if you don't get their orders right about now." Temari replied. Sasuke picked up their order and charmingly apologized to their tables. At 2 they closed and Ino went to ballet practice.

"Be careful ok?"

"Yeah keaurni, I'll be fine."

Hinata went looking for Sasuke and found him in the garden. There was a butterfly on a flower which he was trying to take a picture of.

Snap

"Got it."

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey. Check it out."

"Cool. Nice shot. Hey do you think I can get that picture to draw?"

"Yeah sure. Hey listen I need to tell you something."

"You're confessing your love to me already?"

"Ha ha, no. It's about Temari."

"What is it?"

"What if I told you that her brother got turned into a dark servant?"

"Which one?"

"Kankurou."

"Wait did this really happen?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you told her? She has a right to know. It's her brother you know."

I know. That's what Shika and I were talking about in the kitchen. He insists that we don't ell her or I quote 'she'll blow us into next week if we tell her'."

"If you tell her now she might go easy on you or not hurt at all but if you don't she will hurt you. Temari and I have been friends long enough for me to know this. If you value your life, you'd tell her."

"I know I want to."

"Then let's go. She's inside her room practicing her violin."

"So is Shika. Inside I mean. He may be my protector but that doesn't mean he won't hurt me. He doesn't look like it but he will hurt me."

"So you're just going to let him?"

"I value my life thank you very much. That doesn't mean I don't want to tell her. Better sooner than later."

"You got that right. You should be more afraid of Temari then of Shika trust me."

"I'll take your word for it."

Inside with Temari

The bow glided across the strings. Temari was asked if she would play a special piece for the cultural festival. The piece was semi-hard but she was doing a great job so far. Then she got to the hard part she always had problems with. She slowed so she could try and do it. But it was no use. Right when she was getting it, she hit the note that was giving her problems.

"Damn. I can change a girl into a dog, I can mess up someone's lunch, I can control wind to make a tornado but I can't get one stupid note?"

"Are you sure that you're putting your figures in the right place?" she turned around to see Shikamaru passing her room.

"I'm pretty sure."

"What note is it?"

She showed him the note and told her to play the note on the violin.

"One of your figures is in the wrong place."

"It is?"

"Your index figure needs to go on the other string to the left."

She tried and was able to get the part perfectly.

"What do know? It worked. I didn't know you played the violin."

"Not really. My mom plays and she played the same thing you are. I remember the notes that she played."

"Tema-chan!" Hinata yelled from downstairs.

"In here Hinata."

Hinata and Sasuke came into the room but stopped when they saw Shika. Hinata saw Shikamaru scowl at Sasuke. Sasuke must have really not want to get Shika mad because he stepped more towards Hinata.

"Hina, what is it?" Hinata wasn't going to let Shika push Sasuke around. He was working for Sasuke!

"Sasuke has something to tell you. Right Sasuke-san?"

"Hinata…" he was turning his head only to see Hinata giving her famous puppy-dog pout. As usual like everyone else who fell victim so did he. "Yes, I do."

"What's up?"

"Can I take pictures of you practicing?" Hinata put her face in her hands. She didn't fail to see the scowl Shika gave Sasuke. If looks could kill he would have been a snowball in hell. She didn't expect that he would actually get his courage banished with a look.

"Sure, why not?"

With TenTen

The bow creaked as she pulled the string back then let go. The arrow zoomed towards the target and slammed in the middle

"Bull's-eye." TenTen whispered. She never missed. Not once.

"Not bad." She turned to see Neij. She had never bothered to find out more about him since Hinata asked not to thinking he'd try and push his way into her life.

"What are you doing here?" she was at the schools archery field

"I almost forgot that soccer practice was today." She failed to realize that he was wearing the soccer uniform.

"You just came yesterday. How did you land a place on the soccer team? I couldn't even get into the girls' team."

"When the guys and I had gym, we had soccer and I pretty much owned it. The team captain was in my class and asked if I'd like to give it a try."

"So why are you here and not at the field?"

"Shino-san kicked the ball somewhere here and we can't find it."

"Over there." She pointed to the soccer ball she found when she had gotten there which was an hour ago. "You couldn't find a ball that you lost an hour ago?"

"We lost it 2 hours ago and I was around other people so I couldn't use magic."

"When did practice end?"

"10 minutes ago. I had to wait a while for everyone to leave."

"Well there's the ball. Can you leave now? I have a competition on Thursday and I need to practice."

"Want me to help?"

"How?"

"I'll be your composition. I'm not that good anyway."

"Then this'll be easy. Grab a bow and arrow."

For the next hour TenTen was crushing him like crazy. While he kept getting at least 8 and 9, she was getting straight 10s. Finally Neij called he was out.

"I don't see why you need to practice. You're unstoppable."

"I know. I never miss but it doesn't hurt to practice."

"Good point. Come on we better get home or kearni will start to worry."

"Right." When they got home they saw Hinata and Sasuke arguing.

"The guy works for you. You shouldn't be afraid of him."

"You get him angry and then see how you feel if you could feel anything."

"Uh….guys?

"WHAT!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Anko walked in. she saw Sasuke and Hinata eyeing electricity at each other.

"What's up with those two?" Anko asked TenTen.

"We just got here."

"This is a private conversation so we'll be going." Hinata said grabbing Sasuke's ear

"Ow, ow, ow. Let go, let go. Woman let go!"

Neij and TenTen looked at each other with the same weirded out expression on their faces.

"Shouldn't you stop Hinata from doing that?" TenTen asked snapping out of it.

"You should know as well as I do not to get her angrier than she already is."

"But you're Sasuke's protector?"

"I'm pretty sure Sasuke can protect himself from Hinata, though he might get a couple of bruises, he'll be fine."

"kearni came in looking over her shoulder.

"why is Hinata dragging Sasuke by ear to her room?"

"we just got here."

"right. Anyway, someone needs to go and get Ino from practice."

"Neij and I just got back, Sasuke and Hinata seem to a little busy and where the hell is Temari and Shika?"

"grocery shopping. Guess that leaves Naruto. Where is he?"

"can I try the tracking spell?'

"be my guest."

_We need __Ino home_

_So please bring us our blonde dome_

In a flash of light Naruto appeared. It looked like he was playing basketball, since he was dressed for it and a basketball had came with him and hit him in the head.

"Ow. What gives? I almost made 100 shots."

"Forgive us. Ino is at the ballet academy dance studio 2 blocks over. Here's $10 to take her to the ice-cream shop in the park. She always gets ice-cream after practise. Now get going." TenTen lifted him by the back of his shirt and pushed him out the door.

With Ino

Ino pushed herself off the wall and bounced back. She had been doing that for the past 20 minutes.

'_Who the hell is picking me up?'_

She kept looking around for a familiar face. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Naruto. Looking at him from head to toe she said, "came from basketball practise?"

"Almost got 100 shoots but Mickey mouse interrupted me."

"Mickey mouse? You mean TenTen."

"If that's her name then yeah. Now I was told that I have to take you to get ice-cream, so let's go."

As they walked to the park Ino noticed Naruto was feeling uncomfortable.

"You ok?"

"Fine. It's just the last time I went to get ice cream I almost got turned into a dark servant."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was bored cause Sasuke was in exams for most of the day. I was at the ice-cream shop when they attacked. It was an abuse so people were unprepared. A dark servant almost got me, but I was able to put up a shield in time. Every time I go to an ice-cream shop I remember what happened."

"Look on the bright side. You're here and not in that disgusting forest."

"I guess. Why the sudden kindness?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know we're talking ever since I pressed the wrong buttons but we haven't had a normal conversation."

"That's cause I was trying to forget it. I actually don't mind you calling me lovely flower."

"You like me don't you?"

"Congratulations. You just ruined the moment. No I don't"

"Sure you don't my lovely lilly." Naruto said putting his arm around Ino's waist. He didn't notice she was getting red.

Pushing him off of her she said, "Let's not get crazy. We just became friends. Oh there's the ice cream shop. Let's go." When she grabbed his hand she missed his face getting slightly red.

At the cafe

In Hinata's room

"Will you stop hitting me with your pillow?" it had been at least 45 minutes since they left Neij and TenTen staring after them.

"After you try to stand up to Shikamaru. How can you be afraid of him? He works for you and he's not supposed to hurt you."

"Shika's not to be messed with. His best magic attribute is that he can control you by controlling your shadow."

"Cool, but that doesn't mean he can do it to you. He works for you. Be forceful if you have to. You have to tell her. If you don't I will."

"That's it. I got an idea." She finally stopped hitting him and looked at him. Putting the pillow down and crossed her arms and stared at him. "I'm listing."

"Do the switcharo spell. We'll switch bodies and then you tell Temari and stand up to Shikamaru. Its foolproof."

Hinata tapped her figure on her arm as she thought it over. "That might be the..."

"Your not going to say worst are you?"

"no, that plan might work. One problem. I have no idea how to do the switcharo spell and kearni hasn't taught it to us as yet."

"I know it so I'll do it, kay?"

"I guess. Now as punishment for not thinking of this earlier prepare to get hit." Hinata picked up the pillow again and began to hit him.

"I come up with a brilliant plan and this is the thanks I get? Ow stop already!"

**This is the second chapter. I know, it's short. Trust me when I was typing it on my phone, it looked a lot longer. Anyway hoped you liked it anyway. Press the review button please! Till next time, peace out peepz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every1! Sasuhina gal here. 3****rd**** chapter already. Wow hoped you like my last chapter of music of love. Working on next chapter now. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Sunday at the cafe

Everyone was doing their chores. The girls were taking care of the stuff upstairs while the boys cleaned the cafe. Ino, who wash washing clothes, went downstairs to grab a bottle of new soap when she realized that she walked into a room of shirtless boys.

"What are you guys doing?"

The boys all pointed to Naruto. Being as dense as he was he looked around and said, "What?"

"Narutard there are 5, 6 if you count Anko, young woman in this house. Do you honestly think being shirtless is the best thing to be at the moment?"

"But Ino-chaaaaaaan, it's hot." Naruto whined

"Quit whining Naruto. I've only known you for 3 days and I know I've never seen a guy who whines more than you. How can you be a protector of the prince I'll never know. Now put your shirt back on."

"Fine."

Later Sasuke and Hinata were in his room going over the plan to tell Temari the truth.

"Sasuke-san, are you sure this will work? I've heard that this spell sometimes has glitches. What if you can't change us back?"

"It'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? What if this is a bad idea?"

"Hinata I can't do this without you. Please. It needs to be done."

They didn't notice that Naruto was right outside the door. He didn't hear the part about the glitches in the spell so he didn't guess what they were going to do. What he thought was a lot worse. Running down to the cafe were the others were watching Ino practise. She was toeing (I think that's what it's called)

"Guys, guys! You're not going to believe this!"

Ino's concentration was broken and was struggling to keep balance but ended up on the floor. Pushing herself up so that she rested on her elbows she said scowling at Naruto, "this better be worth the bruise that's on my but."

"I think I found out that 2 certain people are going to have sex."

"WHAT!"

"How? It can't be any of us, so wh... Ohmigod!" TenTen screamed

"TenTen, what is it?" Neij asked trying to find out who it was.

"Who are the people who ran out of the room when we finished chores?"

"Um, Sasuke and... ohmigosh! Hinata! My cousin and the guy I have to protect are going to have sex? This can't be happening. I won't allow it. Naruto, did they say when it was going to happen?"

"No. But we have to keep an eye on them."

Next day

Hinata came into the kitchen trying to do her tie. She went over to Temari. She didn't notice that she opened a box of milk and spilled it on her hands.

"hey Tema-chan. I know you're in charge of breakfast but can you give me a little help?"

"hands are dirty, sorry. Ask TenTen."

When she went over to TenTen she saw her holding her hand.

"ten-chan, are you ok?"

"I cut my hand by accident."

"How? Are you ok?"

"on an arrow and I'm fine. It's a small cut."

"ok" Hinata went to Ino but she and Naruto were arguing so she left them. Neij was helping TenTen clean her cut and Shikamaru was asleep. The only other person was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, can you help me? I would use magic but that would be a waste of energy."

"Sure. Hold still."

While Sasuke was helping her, they didn't notice that the others were watching. They made sure that Hinata asked Sasuke for help so they could see if they were going to say anything.

"are we doing it today?" Hinata muttered so Sasuke could hear her

"Yeah probably before we get home. We don't want to raise any suspicion from the others."

"Right. At lunch time then?"

"yeah. There you go."

"Thanks."

"Lunchtime. I have practise then and I think the soccer team has practise as well, so me and Neij are out." TenTen said

"I have to help get the afterschool announcements ready and I asked Naruto to help so we're out too." Ino also said

"I'm free and so is Shika, so we'll be watching." Temari concluded

"I never said I was."

"You are now."

School

Lunch

Sasuke and Hinata left the class as soon as the bell rang. Shika and Temari waited 5 minutes before following them. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one was looking at them while Hinata used magic to pick the lock of the janitor's closet.

"I got it." Opening the door they went inside. It was a little cramped but there was enough space for them to move.

"Alright, ready?" Sasuke asked Hinata who was facing him.

"Go for it. If we can't change back after we tell Temari we'll go to Kurenai right?" Hinata said a little nervously

"Right. Alright here goes nothing

_Me and you, you and me_

_Switch us so we can do our job perfectly_

A purple light left Hinata and a blue light left Sasuke and switched. After shuddering a little they looked at themselves.

"Wow. I look good in black." Hinata said in Sasuke's body

"How can girls wear skirts? It feels weird." Sasuke said in Hinata's body, pulling the front of the skirt down

"Be happy I decided to wear tights under it."

"Why dose my chest feel weird?"

"Cause you're wearing a bra." Hinata said pulling the shirt to show the strap and pulled it up and let go.

"Ow! That hurt." Pulling the shirt back he said, "let's get this over with. Thankfully we don't have gym."

Opening the door Hinata (in Sasuke's body) looking out to make sure that no one was watching and beckoned Sasuke to follow her. Temari and Shikamaru decided to come out and confront them.

"Hina-chan, Sasuke-sama! Hey!"

"Tema-ch... Temari-san. Nice to see you." Hinata said catching herself before she gave herself away. Thankfully Sasuke caught it and made sure to say the right thing.

"Hey Tema-chan. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Shika And I were wondering what you were doing coming out of the janitors closet."

"Uhhhh... Sasuke..was, um, teaching me how to kiss someone." Sasuke said. Hinata, getting embarrassed, slapped Sasuke on the shoulder forgetting that it would probably hurt later when they change back.

"Sas-Hinata!" Once again Hinata almost slipped.

"Sasuke, you kissed Hinata?" Shika asked

"Um. Well you see, there's this guy in class in our class that Hinata-san likes and she never kissed someone. So I dragged Hinata out here, pushed her in the closet and kissed her even though she said not to. Aren't I bad?" Sasuke palmed his (Hinata's) face. It was obvious she was making it seem like he was the bad guy.

"Even ran my hand up her leg and up her skirt. If she didn't push me off those tights would have come off." Now that was going too far. The look on Temari and Shika's faces was not good look.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Wow Sasuke-san, where do you come up with these jokes. That never happened. We'll talk later." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's (his) wrist and dragged her to the roof. When they got there Sasuke turned and faced Hinata. He never realized how tall he was. Hinata's head reached just under his chin. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how you made me look? Your friends and my protectors are going to think I'm a rapist."

"Well 1, you said I, you, kissed me. 2, you told them it was a joke. Temari may be smart but sometimes she's really slow. By the way how did you know I've never been kissed?"

"lucky guess. Listen, let's hope Temari keeps her mouth shut.

After school

Neij, TenTen, Ino, Naruto, Shika and Temari were giving Hinata and Sasuke weird looks. Temari had told them what 'Sasuke' said.

"Sasuke almost raped my cousin? Ok now I really don't care if I'm supposed to protect him. He'll need to protect himself from me."

"Neij, let's calm down. Hinata said it was a joke and she barley lies, so why would she do it now?" TenTen said

At the cafe

"Guys, we open in an hour and a half. Rest for a while before we open."

"Hai."

When Temari was going upstairs Hinata and Sasuke, as well as Shikamaru though they didn't notice, followed her.

"Temari, I need to tell you something." Hinata said (in Sasuke's body)

"What's up?"

"Something happened in the wizard world which I haven't told you about." Before she could continue, Shika covered her (Sasuke) mouth and tried to get her to shut up. He whispered in her ear, "do it and you're dead."

Moving his hand so she could respond she said, "sorry Shika but that's a risk a king has to take." Tripping him, she flipped him over her shoulder. Jumping over him she grabbed Temari by the shoulders and said, "Temari, your brother, Kankurou has been turned into a dark servant. I've wanted to tell you but someone," emphasising on Shika, who was trying to get up, "told me not too. Hinata and I decided that we would tell you."

"How? How did it happen?" Temari asked as soon as she got her power to speak.

"Um." Hinata turned to Sasuke who did quickly did the reverse spell.

_Me and you, you and me_

_We finished our job so set us free_

The purple and blue light returned to their owners.

"Ambush. Your other brother was almost turned into one, but he was pushed out of the way. I never got the chance to tell you when I got here and then Shikamaru thought it would be a good idea if we didn't tell you cause he thought you'd hurt us if we did." Sasuke said

"You won't. He will." She went to Shika, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down the stairs "Tell him if he doesn't give me a good reason for not telling me, he'll be wishing he never lived." Temari turned and went to her room. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and went downstairs to find Shika groaning in pain.

"Shikamaru-san, are you ok?"

"Just dandy. Why did she get mad at me?"

"Well you did suggest you not tell her brother got turned into a dark servant." Hinata said stating the obvious.

"Oh whatever."

For the next couple days every time Temari and Shikamaru were in the same room she found someway to hurt him. Two weeks after everyone else made it job to protect him.

Saturday

Pool

Decked in two pieces, boyish or girlish, and swimming trunks, everyone had the day off and the pool to themselves. Every except Shikamaru were enjoying themselves. Temari was spread out on a towel in a purple two pieces with her head in her arms. Shika was watching from a distance. He felt really upset that he thought it would be a good idea if she didn't know about her brother. And to think that just the other day he was teaching the right strings for a song his mother used to put him to sleep. His mother almost got turned into a dark servant but his father saved to save her in time. He knew how he'd feel if someone kept it a secret from him. He wanted to apologize but every time he got within an ear or eye-shot of her, she found some way to hurt him. Right now he was by the table where everyone's bags were, with nothing but a jacket on **(Plus his swim trunks on. Please keep your minds out of the gutter) **It was actually the first time he had his hair out. Ino and TenTen were watching the two enemies.

"We have to do something. They can't be like this forever." TenTen said

"Well Miss first place archery winner, how do you propose we do that?" Ino said wondering where TenTen was going with this.

"Listen closely. I got an idea. According to Neij, Shika can fall asleep fast so then when we come in and..." TenTen whispered to her.

"You know that might work. Let's tell the others." Ino said swimming to where the others were having a heated battle of splash fight.

"Alright Sasuke-teme, prepare to be doused." Using magic, Naruto created a gigantic wave and just before it hit Sasuke, Hinata, who was on his team, used magic to push it back. Naruto and Neij screamed when they saw it coming towards them.

SPLASH!

After 2 or 3 minutes they came up gasping for air. When they looked up they saw Sasuke and Hinata high-5ing each other.

"Thanks for the protection Hinata-san."

"Not a problem."

"Hey guys, we have an idea on how to get the enemas to talk to each other again." Ino said coming up behind Sasuke and Hinata.

Looking at each, everyone said, "We're listening."

Shikamaru was asleep when the plan began. TenTen levitated him towards Temari and dropped him on her.

"What the hell!" Temari tried to move but she realized that Shika was on top of her. Shika was slowly getting up. When re realized that he was on Temari he tried to run but Temari grabbed the back of his hood (picture Shika running in the same spot while Temari held on to his jacket)

"Alright, you are really barking up the wrong tree. First you decide not to tell me about my brother and now you decide to sit on me? Give me one reason not to hurt you?"

"Alright listen. I know you're upset but I thought you get upset and act out of upset. Trust me I've seen it happen in the wizard world."

"I get that but you do realize that I'm still upset that you didn't tell me? Do you know how it feels to find out someone close to you has been turned into a dark servant?"

"No but my mom was almost turned into one." That stopped her short. She remembered how he said how his mother played the violin as well. "I know if I didn't find out when I did I would be just as upset. Guess I didn't think about that." Temari pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgive you for now but I swear do something like this again and I'll blow you into next week as Hinata quoted. By the way you look good with your hair down."

"What a drag."

Witch world

Dark forest

Incho pushed himself off the sphere and back again, just like Ino. Lilly was sitting and had her back on the sphere looking at her husband. Stopping he asked, "Something wrong?"

"Ino is short for Incho. I miss her so much."

Sitting next to her, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulling him into her he said, "I'm sure she does too and I miss her as well."

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, TenTen's parents, in the sphere next to theirs (Lilly and Incho) overheard them and began to think about TenTen and Syaron. They missed them allot. Not seeing them for 5 years may of not recognized them if they changed.

"Fujitaka, when is this foolish war going to end?"

Haziki, Hinata's mom, answered. "Hopefully soon. I don't even know if Hinata grew her hair like she said she would, if Hanabi got her piercings like she begged. I even wonder if Neij has changed as well. Sasori don't you wonder how Temari and Gaara are?"

Pushing his red hair back he said, "As upset as I am about Kankurou becoming a dark servant, I wonder if Temari got the streaks she begged for and if Gaara is still a cookie fanatic."

"You won't find out unless you tell us where your daughters are." The queen came with Itachi and Kankurou. She put an arm around Kankurou making Sasori growl.

"Get your filthy hands off my son."

"Just tell me where the girls are and we'll release everyone. Oh and Hiashi can you tell me which of your daughter takes after you?"

"If you lay a hand on either of my daughters, when I get out I'll kill you with my bear hands."

"No need for threats. Just answer the question."

"Hanabi. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just that we're quite close to finding her."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I might just really. Unless you tell me where they are."

"Bite me."

"I may be a witch but I'll pass. You have 2 days to tell me were they are or else." She left leaving Itachi and Kankurou. During all this Fujitaka had been thinking. Noticing, Lilly asked, "Fujitaka-san? What is it?"

"We've been here for 5 years now right?"

"Just about. Why?" Saukra asked

"They have been asking for the girls for as long as we've been here. What if the girls have a way of stopping them and dark magic?"

"As stupid as that sounds, you have a point. They haven't asked for any of the other children except the other girls. The girls must have some way to stop dark magic. That's why they want them." Incho said

With an upset look on his face, Hiashi said, "so you want me to give the person who gives witches and wizards a bad name my youngest daughter. Are you mad?"

"Hiashi you know Hanabi will do anything for her sister. Maybe we can find a way to tell her so she'll know why we didn't try to do anything." Haziki said. In the end he gave up.

Human world

School

"We've been told that our cultural festival is in 2 months. Our class will be doing a play that is written by rue raven. Rue would you like to come and tell us what the play is about?"

"Sure. It's a little like Romeo and Juliet. There is a stone that is said to have great power and two countries are fighting over it. The prince and princess meet at a ball in the princess country. They fall in love instantly but it was a masquerade. It isn't until they are alone that the prince reveals himself. When she finds out she begs him to forget about her and their wonderful night. The princess general hears what is passed and thinks the prince's words are false and demands that the army goes to battle. When the queen finds out, she tells the prince so he can defend himself. The battle lasted for 2 weeks when the general and the prince were about to fight but the stone revealed itself and turned the thoughts of the general around. In the end the lands were joined through the marriage of the 2"

The story had the whole class talking. It was much better than doing a classic story.

"Sasuke, why don't you try out for the part of the prince? Who ever gets the princess will be glad she got that part." Naruto said

Blushing slightly, Sasuke replied, "No way Naruto. Not going to happen. Changing the subject, I heard the gym is going to be a music section. You girls going to sign up?"

"Maybe. If we finish the play on time we might. Temari also has to do violin piece."

"Everyone clam down please. Now since we have 2 months to do this we've decided that we'll do the choosing of parts through a lottery picking. We'll do it tomorrow. Class dismissed." Everyone was upset about not being ale to try out for their own parts but doing the play was going to be so cool. The PA system came on and Ino's voice came out.

"Hey everyone. Finally time to go home. For those of you who don't know our cultural festival is in 2 months. If you want to sign up for the music section, come talk to Iuka-sensei about putting her name down. Archery club you don't have practise but don't forget about your contest winning party on Friday. Soccer club also doesn't have practice but everyone else in clubs do. That's it for school announcements. Enjoy the rest of your day and drop by the witch cafe.

At the cafe

"2 vanilla ice creams and 2 lemonades. Anything else?"

"How 'bout you sweetheart?"

TenTen was getting down right pissed with these guys thought they could get any girl they want. "Sorry I'm not on the menu. Anything else?"

"Why can't I get you?"

Just when she was about to hit the guy she felt someone's hand around her waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw Neij

"I'd appreciate it if you leave my girlfriend alone."

"Sorry. Didn't know. Just 2 ice-creams and lemonades please."

"Coming up. Sweetie can I talk to you?"

Dragging Neij by his tie to the back where she put the order.

"What the hell?

"It looked like you we're going to hurt them and that would be bad for business."

Sighing she went over to another table that needed it's order taken.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"No, now what do you want?"

"How about a slice of you sweetheart?"

Shikamaru sighed. It was the wizard world all over again. He was kinda popular in the wizard world and the girls there wouldn't leave him alone. He felt something on his shoulder. Smiling she kissed his cheek and said, "Honey, I know you're trying to get their orders but it breaks my heart to tell the costumers you're single. They'll get ideas." Her breath tickled his ear and, boy did he like it so he decided to play along.

"Sorry sweetie. Will a kiss make it better?"

"We can't kiss in front of the costumers but a kiss on the cheek might do." Turning he gave Temari a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks. I needed help."

"No problem." She whispered back

"Temari, order up." Kurenai yelled from the back.

"coming." Turing back to Shika she trailed her figure up his shirt, "I expect a full kiss when we're closed." Shika shivered but it was the good kind of shiver.

"With out a doubt." Turing back to the customers, who had heartbroken looks on their faces, he asked, "what can I get you?"

"4 large ice-creams please. So we can wallow in our sadness."

"Coming right up." He said not caring if he broke their hearts. He found someone else he had his heart set on and she blew him away.

CRASH!

The sound vibrated all through the cafe. Shika almost jumped a foot in the air. Temari almost tripped with her order in hand but caught herself in time. Naruto cringed at the sound and Ino, who was at the cash register, pressed a button which made the receipt paper spill out. TenTen and Neij looked towards the back where the kitchen was.

"What happened?" TenTen asked

"You get that order to table 4. I'll check." Going into the kitchen, he was greeted by a frosting covered Sasuke and Hinata and a nervous laughing **(that doesn't make sense does it?) **Kurenai. Apparently she knocked over a cake and Sasuke and Hinata, who were washing dishes, got hit. Scraping a bit frosting off of Hinata's cheek, he tasted it.

"Coconut, my favourite." Hinata scraped off the frosting from her hand onto Neji's cheek

"Here you go. Enjoy. Come on Sasuke, let's get cleaned up."

After the shop closed, and Hinata was squeaky clean, she and the other girls made the decision that they would sign-up for the music section.

"We could talk to Iuka-sensei about time and our place number. Now TenTen, it's your turn to write a song. You did remember right?" Ino asked from Temari's bed.

Throwing the pillow she was hugging at her, TenTen said, "Yes, I remembered. It's called E.T. in the song it longer. But the only problem is I need a guy to sing the part in the beginning and near the end." She pulled the paper from her pocket and gave it to Hinata. Looking at it she saw TenTen was right.

"This song dose really needs a guy. One question, which guy? We have 3."

"Wait, what do you mean 3? We have 4 boys." Temari, who was at the foot of her bed, asked

"Neij can't sing. He more of a background singer instead. So it's Sasuke, Shikamaru or Naruto."

Before they could decide, the decision was made for them. Sasuke, who had just come out of the shower and was towelling his hair **(he had pants on, shirt not so much),** was singing quietly to himself but loudly enough to hear.

_**If we never flew**_

_**We would never fall**_

_**If the world was ours, we would have it all**_

_**But if the life we live isn't so simplest**_

_**If we just don't find our way**_

Looking at each other, the girls ran outside and into Sasuke. Stumbling into the wall, he looked at the girls like they were crazy.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked slowly

"You were just singing." Hinata said at the same pace.

"Yeah. Question, why did you have to slam me into the wall? I don't think I was that bad."

"What? Oh no, you were really good. So good we want you to sing for us at the cultural festival." TenTen said

"What? No. No way. Not going to happen."

"Please Sasuke?" Hinata begged

"No. I refuse to go on stage and sing. Never going to happen."

Sasuke was about to walk away but stopped when he heard a gasp. Turning around he saw Hinata beginning to cry. Sasuke hated to see people, mostly girls, cry. Before the first tear could fall Sasuke said, "Alright. I'll do it."

Te tears disappeared way to quickly. Sasuke realized she was faking but kept his mouth shut. She tricked him and there was nothing he could do about it. Hugging him, the girls said, "thank you Sasuke!"

'_Next time, I'm leaving her there to cry all she wants'_ Sasuke thought

**Aww. How cute. Love the fake tears Hinata used to get Sasuke to do what she wanted. Poor Sasuke. Anywho, look out for my next chapter of Xiaolin showdown Naruto version, music of love or the magical curse. 3 stories already wow. Sorry if you think it's short and that it took so long. Till again, later peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Sasuhina gal here. Hope you liked the last chapter of music of love (which was long), Xiaolin showdown Naruto version and the magical cures. Hope you enjoy this with more trouble in the witch/wizard world, more love between the targeted witches and the prince and his protectors plus the play coming up. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your loving.**_

_**Fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me**_

_**Wanna be victim, ready for abduction**_

_**Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural, extrastisel**_

The Little Witchz were practising at rehearsal for the music section. Sasuke had sung his parts and was off the stage. Temari brought it to the max and Hinata and TenTen hit the end note. After giving each other high-5's, Hinata put her guitar down and went to the end of the stage. Putting her hands out, Sasuke grabbed on and pulled himself up on stage.

"Nice idea with going into the crowd when your parts done. That would get people's attention or should I say girls attention." Hinata said giving Sasuke a high-5.

"Be happy I'm doing this. If I didn't hate hearing people cry, I would of left you standing there."

"Please, if the tears didn't work, the puppy dog pout would have been next in line."

"Guess tears was better. We have to get to class now or we'll be stuck doing backstage work, not that I really mind."

Shaking her head, she and the others put their instruments back into their cases and left in the gym by the stage until they after school. Going back to class, their teacher told them to write their name on a line that wasn't taken. After, the teacher removed the strip of paper from the top. Checking she landed on the people who were to play the Prince and Princess. It landed on...

"I have to be in love with Sasuke?" Hinata yelled. Yep it landed on Hinata for the princess and Sasuke as the prince.

"Aww. It's fate." Ino said

"Shut up Ino!" Hinata was red. She had developed a small crush on Sasuke after she and Sasuke had switched. She felt something. She wasn't sure if it was the fact she was in Sasuke's body but it felt right in a way. But the last thing she wanted to do was kiss the guy who was becoming her best friend.

"Ok everyone moving on, let's find out who is going to be the general and his servant who tries to make him see sense and almost dies for him."

'_I don't mind being the servant but I don't want is some jerk being the general like Kiba.'_

"The general is... Neij Hyuuga and the servant is...TenTen Li." TenTen slammed her head on the desk and groaned. She really didn't want to be Neij's little lover.

"Next is the royal dancer for the Princess and the trusted mage of the Prince."

"Let me guess, they meet and fall for each other." TenTen said.

"Actually, the mage goes with the king and he and the dancer meet. They decide that if the Prince and Princess were to marry the lands would be at peace. During the time they fall in love. The point of the story is that love prevails and hating will only hurt you." Rue said

"Moving on. The dancer is... Temari no'Suboko and the mage is... Shikamaru Nara." Shika secretly smiled. He wasn't sure if he got to kiss Temari but if it was just on the cheek he wouldn't mind.

"Now for the cleric, who is in a way the narrator and the thief who helps her.

"Cleric? As in orical or witch?" Ino asked

"In a way. Now the cleric will be...Ino Yakmana and the thief... Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool. So the thief gets to make out the cleric or what? I want to get my lips on you Ino."

"Back off Naruto. Do me a favour and don't act like Kiba."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Kiba yelled from the middle of his little admires.

"Class clam down. Now we have to choose the wyv who will be trying to top the mage and dancer, since he always wants a battle. Now, let's see, that person will be... Kiba Inzuka."

"The perfect person. Always wants a fight and wants the girl." Sasuke whispered to Hinata getting her to giggle quietly.

"Now let's get the 2nd hand people."

After school Temari was asked to stay back so she could work on her violin piece. The cafe was closed that day so the girls and guys decided to go to the mall so the girls could get their outfits for the performance.

At the mall

Ino was dragging the girls to her favourite store, Dare.

"Come on. Dare is having a sale and I know I'll find something there." Running in the store, she went over to the shirt section. "Skirt or pants? Halter or tee? So many fashions, so little time."

"Ino this is ridiculous. We have to stay in the theme of witches."

"I refuse to go Goth for a show. No one said witches couldn't accessorise. Live a little Hina."

"Fine, just stay around the colour of your uniform ok?"

"Got it. I can add other colours right? I don't want to go on stage with nothing but blue."

"Yeah, just make sure the major colour is blue ok?"

"Sure. Now you go with your prince and find something to wear."

Blushing slightly, she told Ino to shut up and went to the jeans section. After looking through the choices, Ino found a light blue shirt with a tied shrug sewed on to it. After that she found a triple layer skirt with black leggings.

"Now to find shoes and accessories." Ino passed TenTen who had found a purple Chinese shirt with dragons on it. Later she found a pair of jeans with purple stitching. She remembered that she had purple bracelets at home. "Shoes, shoes. I need shoes."

Hinata found white off the shoulder shirt and a lavender tank top. She also found an army purple cargo pants. "Add white sneakers and I'm set. Now I need accessories. What goes with lavender and white?" the boys were in the back wishing they could disappear. Like every other guy, the last place they want to be was shopping. They would of left but the girls promised to pay for lunch and the arcade. Neij had his back to the wall and was banging his head repeatedly, Sasuke lying facedown with his head in his arms, Naruto also had his back to wall but was sitting down and had his legs up so he could put his arms and head on it and Shikamaru, who was wondering why he didn't stay home, was like Naruto but had one leg in front of him, resting his head on his intertwined hands which was on his propped up leg.

"When is this going to end?" Neij asked finally breaking the silence. Bring his head up Sasuke said, "Hopefully soon. I don't think I've ever had to endure such a terror as big as this."

"I don't even know why I'm here." Shika said. "I could have been talking to Temari."

"Dude I know you have a crush on her but ever hear the term 'bros before hoes'?"

"Whatever. The point is that we shouldn't be here. This is female territory. No man who enters comes back the same. Some go crazy." All the boys shivered. They didn't notice the girls coming towards them with shopping bags.

"I say we ditch. Save ourselves while we can."

"So you'd leave even after we promised to pay for the arcade and lunch? That's low." They looked up to see the girls. Hinata dropped a bag in front of Sasuke.

"Unless you want to pay for lunch yourself, I suggest you pick up the bag and follow me." Ino dropped one of her bag by Naruto and TenTen to Neij. Just when Shika though he was home free, the girls dropped the rest of the bags in front of him. TenTen leaned down and whispered, "Those have the shoes in it." While at the food court when the girls were ordering the food, a bunch of guys came over to the prince and his protectors, who were staring at the bags like they were evil.

"Hey pretty boys. See you went shopping."

"Unless you want my fist up your nose I suggest you get lost." Neij said glaring at them.

"Aww, hurt the gay boy's feelings? Dude you have to transsexual. No guy's has hair that long"

Looking at Sasuke he asked, "Can I hurt them? Just a little?"

"Check it out boys. Sissy boy wants to fight. Bet his punches will be like feathers."

"Hit him hard, but you explaining to Hinata."

"Fine by me." Standing up, he punched the guy so hard, they heard a crunch. The guy landed on his back holding his nose. Some of them went to check their leader while the rest ran towards Neij. When the girls came back Neij had 10 more people to take down. Hinata took one look and said, "Cheese burger with extra tomato and coke for Sasuke and hamburger, extra fries and a chocolate smoothie for me."

"Miso shrimp ramen and water for Naruto, stake and cheese sub and juice for Shika and shrimp salad and water for moi." Ino said moving her shopping bags and sitting

"Hey Neij?" TenTen called as Neij kicked a guy in the chin.

"Yes?"

"You almost done? Your chicken burger is going to get cold."

He kicked a guy from behind in the chest and then dodging a chair that was about to hit him in the skull. Kicking him in the back he said, "One second." After finishing and having one more to do he tripped the last one, who hit his head on the floor. He was about to walk to the table but the leader, who seemed to wake up, and moving again tried to sneak up on him but Neij punched him knocking him out. Turning around he said, "Who's the sissy girl now? And by the way girls like long hair. They want something to run their hands through."

When he was about to take his burger, TenTen pulled her hand away. "How do you know that girls want to run their hands through long hair?"

"I have fan girls. You catch on after a while. Burger please."

After eating and magically sending the shopping bags home, the boys dragged the girls to the arcade

"Naruto slow down. I'm wearing flip-flops. I can't rune like this."

"Oh fine." Naruto stopped and through Ino over his shoulder

"Naruto put me down!"

Sasuke dragged Hinata to a skee ball game. Putting the money in and picking up a ball he asked Hinata, "You wanna try?"

"Why not?" taking the ball she rolled the ball, getting 50

"Not bad." Rolling he got 100. "Oh yeah, I rule."

"Oh really?" picking up 2 balls and rolling them, she got 100. "Yeah baby. Who rules now?"

"Oh now it's on."

With TenTen and Neij, who were playing air hockey, Neij scored another goal.

"Oh yeah. 6-0, one more and I win sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Now you're going down." They played for about 1 minute before TenTen landed in Neji's goal.

"Ha, in your face you paled eyed demon!"

"My eyes are lavender/ivory! Prepare to go down! And I'm not a demon!"

Bouncing a basketball, Shika through the ball into the basket. It may have been timed but no one else wanted to use the game and it was the cheapest game there. Picking up another one, he got another basket. Getting bored he looked over to where Ino and Naruto were playing street fighter II and Ino was kicking his but, Hinata and Sasuke were playing skee ball and Sasuke had beat Hinata bye ten points, Neij and TenTen were playing air hockey and Neij buried TenTen. He never felt more left out. He was about to leave when he felt someone taped his shoulder. Turing he saw Temari, who had ditched her school bag but still had her violin case. He also saw a shopping bag in her hand

"Hey Shika."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"When I got home, Kurenai said how you guys came to the mall so I thought come and hang with you guys. That ok?"

"Yeah fine. Hey wanna shot?"

"Gemme." Throwing the ball she landed in a basket. So how about a little one on one?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah, loser buys cinnbons after. Deal?"

"Oh you're on." It seemed like everyone was happy. Little did they know someone they cared for was about to become a dark servant

Wizard world

Dark forest

"Let me go! I said let me go!" Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, was struggling to get out from her captors. When they reached where the 4 spheres were, they through her into the one that held her parents.

"You got some nerve! Let me out you fu..."

"Hanabi! Watch your language!"

Turning she saw her parents. "Mom, dad! I'm so glad to see you."

"So are we sweetheart. Listen we don't have much time so listen. Your sister and the others have the power to destroy dark magic. They think we'll tell them where they are if they turned you into a dark servant. Hanabi, I know this might hurt you but you have to become a dark servant in order to save your sister. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but at least I get to spend sometime with you. Oh Mr. and ?"

"Yes?"

"I was talking to Syaron the other day and he said he really missed you."

"Thank you. We're glad to hear that."

"Mr. and Mrs no'Suboko? Garra came to see me today. We were talking and he mentioned that he didn't think you were dead and was going to try his best the curse so he could see you again."

"My heart is breaking." The queen had entered

"Let them go you sad excuse of a witch." Hanabi yelled. Glaring at her she said to the dark servant who accompanied her, "get the brat and take her to the throne room."

"You coward. You can't accept the fact that the rules changed for someone else but not you. So some human witches fell in love with some wizards, big deal. Instead of being jealous, you should be happy. Someone else didn't fall to your demise. Let everyone go."

The queen had flattered for a second but got her bearings. "get the girl out here! Now!"

The dark servants weren't gentle and dropped her in front of the queen. "I'll show you what happens when you get me angry." Hitting her with dark magic, it covered her, changed her white witch uniform to black armour and turned her lavender/ivory eyes red. Looking to the spheres the queen said, "this is what will happen to the rest of your children if you don't tell us where your older girls are. Hanabi, let's go." She left leaving Haziki crying in Hiashi's arms.

Human world

"Which one do you want?" Shika asked Temari. He lost so he had to pay up. The others were there as well. Hinata and TenTen were buying for Neij and Sasuke while Naruto was buying for Ino

"The minis. We'll split."

"TenTen, do me a favour and get me a classic. Maybe if you beg right I might split with you"

Stamping on his foot, TenTen growled, "in your dreams you paled eyed jerk. No offence Hina."

"None taken. Sasuke what do you want?"

"I'll take the minis. For playing with me I want to split with you, unlike Neij who want the poor girl to beg."

"Ino which do you want? The others are waiting for me" Naruto asked. Ino was having trouble choosing.

"Last time I got a classic, I got sick and the minis aren't enough. I don't know."

**(haven't been to cinnbon in a while so forgive me for my lack of knowledge)**

"How 'bout this? We'll split the classic. You probably had to much icing on yours the last time."

"Thanks. One classic please. To share."

Tema, Hina, Sasuke and Shika had 3 each and Naruto had half of Ino's. TenTen wasn't giving Neij his until he apologized.

"What do I have to apologize for?"

"you think I want to share with you after what you said?"

"It was a joke. Now give it!"

"Just apologize and you'll get it."

"I'm sorry. Now give."

"Mmmm. I don't know what gets you sick Ino. The icing has to be the best part." Hinata said putting her last mini in her mouth. She didn't see Naruto and Ino laughing behind their hands. On her cheek was icing she didn't notice. What she did notice was a cool feeling on her cheek. Turning she saw Sasuke put a damp napkin on her cheek.

"You have on your cheek." Taking the napkin she wiped of the rest. "How embarrassing. Thanks."

"I'm stuffed. TenTen, you want the rest?"

"Do I have to beg?"

"I said it was a joke. Can't you forgive me?"

"I guess I'll forgive you if you do me a favour."

"What?" Neij asked giving her the fork.

Ripping a piece off and putting it in her mouth TenTen said, "on Friday, the song we're going to do needs someone to do the flute, so I was wondering if..."

"You want me to play the flute for the little Witchz?"

"Please?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to forgive me, I guess."

"Really, thank you!" TenTen said hugging Neij

Friday

Witch cafe

_**All**_

_Hina_

**Ino**

Hina & Ino

**Tema**

_Ten_

_**Tema &Ten**_

_**Fly on the wings of love  
>Fly baby fly<br>Reaching the stars above  
>Touching the sky<strong>_ _**x2**_  
>The girls were singing on Friday 'fly on the wings of love.' Accompanied by Neij on flute<br>_In the summer night  
>When the moon shines bright<br>Feeling love forever  
><em>**And the heat is on  
>When the daylight is gone<br>Still - happy together**

There is just one more thing I would like to add  
>He's the greatest love I've ever had<p>

_**Fly on the wings of love  
>Fly baby fly<br>Reaching the stars above  
>Touching the sky x2<strong>_

**And as time goes by  
>There is a lot to try<br>And I'm feeling lucky oooh yeah  
><strong>_In the softest sand  
>Smiling hand in hand<br>Love is all around me_

_**There's just one more thing I would like to add  
>He's the greatest love I've ever had<strong>_

_**Fly on the wings of love  
>Fly baby fly<br>Reaching the stars above  
>Touching the sky<br>Maybe it is mine  
>Fly on the wings of love<br>Reaching the stars above  
>Touching the sky<strong>_

Applause echoed through out the cafe. There was screaming for Neij, who thought it best to stay on stage until they calmed down.

"Thank you everyone. If you want to hear more of us please come to our schools cultural festival."

Later that night

Ino was practising her ballet dance since her recital was 2 days away. She kept thinking about the dream she had about the blonde head boy. For some reason her thoughts went to Naruto.

'_they look so familiar. But why?' _then it hit her. Almost stumbling she realized what it was. The boy from her dreams was Naruto! But why was she dreaming of him? It didn't make any sense. Hearing a knock on the door she turned to see Naruto

"Ins (e-nz) you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I better go to bed. I've been up all day. Night."

"Hey ins?"

"Hm?"

"Can't wait to work with you on the play."

"Oh shut up Naruto." Ino said remembering what he said when they found out who they were playing

"night ins."

"Good night Naruto."

School

Soccer match

The ball flew in the air and Neij headed it down the field. Kohona high and sand high were playing against each other. Shino got it and was kicking it down field. One of sand's players tried to trip him but he navigated himself not to trip. He was still going down field when one of the sand blocked him. Seeing Neij marking another player, he kicked it to him. Heading it again he kicked it towards the goal and shot. The sand player almost got it but it went into the goal. The leaf side cheered. They even had cheerleader squad, which Hina, Inz and Tema were on.

"we're the foxes, we always rock it. Get ready those racoons are going down, sand get ready cause your about to frown." **(I suck at cheers and my sis was a cheerleader, but that was when I was young and innocent)**

The whistle blow for half-time and the cheerleaders went on the field. One line went on their hands and knees and the other went on their backs. When the music started half the line (on the backs) back-flipped while the other half front- flipped and the now middle line got to their feet and they lines split down the middle so there where two groups. The song switched to 'my first kiss' and the two groups faced each other

'My first kiss went I little like this' [blow a kiss with one pompom] and twist [blow 2 kisses with both pompoms] and twist' both side did that then a mix was heard to 'like a G6' where the middle line went on the backs of the front and imitated planes. Everyone split in to 2 groups, Temari on the left side and Ino on the other. The groups made a bridge and at the same time both girls landed on the bridge which pushed up and they went back landing on their feet. The song switched to the chorus of 'whip my hair' and doing the moves Ino went into the middle of the 2 groups. They lifted them and dropped them as they spined to the ground. The last song was 'pop, lock and drop it'. Two other girls and Hinata went in the back as the girls who stayed danced. The two girls made a bridge with their hands, Hinata cart-wheeled until she landed her feet on the bridge. Throwing their hands up Hinata somersaulted through the air and landed on the shoulders of Ino and Temari who were on a human pyramid. The two girls who were still in the back realised the confetti bombs they had. Naruto and Sasuke, who were helping out (more like forced by Hinata's puppy dog pout) lit smoke lighters **(no idea what the real name is but I know when lit a certain colour smoke comes out)**. Sasuke lit orange and Naruto white. The girls who weren't on the pyramid created human letter.

"F! O! X! E! S! GO FOXES!"

After getting off the field and getting rid of the smoke lighters, the game started again. Kiba, who was unfortunately the vice-captain, did the free shot and scored it. It went like this for the rest of the game and it was 5-2 in favour of Kohona. Of course that's when disaster struck. Lee kicked the ball to Neij and just when Neij was about to kick it in the goal, one of the sand player tackled him down and when they landed he punched Neij in the stomach. The ref blew the whistle but he didn't stop. Over and over he kept hitting Neij until Neij grabbed his wrist and throw him off. It really hurt to get up but that guy (let's call him Dark). He was about to kick him when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Dark turned to see Sasuke's fist enter his face. Hinata went over to Neij and helped him stand up.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that Sasuke was beating the crap out of Dark.

"my stomach is a little sore but I'm fine. Ow, ow, never mind. Not good." She helped him sit back down when the medics came. They found out his muscle was bruised and he had gotten a cut on his back. After leading him back to the bench, giving sand a red card and getting Dark off the field, the medics said Neij couldn't go back on the field. Problem was they didn't have a sub to play forward. They were given 20 minutes to find someone or they would have to forfeit the game.

"We are 5-2. We can't forfeit the game now." Temari said to Shika. He couldn't but help think how cute Temari looked in her cheerleader uniform. It was an orange dress that reached her just above her knees with a collar that reached to her waist over it (look at card captor sakura episode 10 to see uniform) with white and orange pompoms. It may of not shown skin but it looked good on her.

"We're doomed unless one of you cheerleaders know how to play."

"Hina dose, but she pulled a muscle when she landed in the beginning of the routine. She said it didn't hurt much but when she landed on me and Ino she almost fell. Ino hates sports except swimming and I can't kick in a straight line." Then it hit her. She knew who could play and that person was making an ice pack for Neij's back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"TenTen I'm fine. Ow, just not my stomach though." Kukia, the captain came over to the both of them

"Li-san, Sabouko-san and Nara-san told me you play soccer. That true?"

"Yeah. I tried out for the girls' team but according to them I wasn't good enough. As if. The captain was just jealous that I got all the goals and when she tried out she didn't."

"Perfect. Shino, get her a uniform. TenTen we need you on field please."

"Ok, what position?"

"Forward. You up for it?"

"Gemme a uniform, I'm so ready. Neij you'll be ok right?"

"Fine. Good luck."

When the players from sand saw their new oppent was a girl they complained to the ref.

"This is a guy's game. We can't let a girl play."

"Ref, it's against the law if you don't let me play." TenTen said remembering what she heard in social studies.

"Since I'm not in the mood to get a ticket, she plays."

The game started again with a penalty kick. Kukai wanted to see how well TenTen could play so he had her do the penalty. When she kicked it would look like it would go straight but it went to the right and into the net. The rest of the game went like that. 15 seconds were left and TenTen was having trouble passing the ball. When she looked in Neij direction and saw him point to lee. She kicked it to him and lee headed into the net. When everyone cheered the whistle blew ending the game. Neij ended up getting the MVP but when they were walking home Neij took it of and gave it TenTen. At the cafe TenTen was going over what happened at the game. He could have just healed himself instead of having TenTen take his place, right?

'_It was nice of him. Now that I think about it I never did tell him thanks.' _Getting up she went to Shika and Neij's room to find Neij on his bed with an ice pack on his stomach.

"Hey Neij can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Listen I never got the chance to thank you for letting me play."

"It was nothing. You also deserved the MVP."

"I'm not in the team but thanks for giving it to me anyway. How's you stomach?"

"My back is better. It really hurts to sit up. Kurenai thinks I should stay home tomorrow. Listen we're getting our scripts tomorrow, can you pick mine up?"

"Sure. Oh, yeah. Didn't you know you could heal yourself with magic?"

"You can't."

"Huh?"

"If you used magic to heal me, you would get my injuries. That's the way magic works."

"Magic works in weird ways."

Ballet recital

Ino looked through the curtain. There were a lot of people.

"I can't do this! Way to many people." Ino said backing up only to bump into someone. She turned to she turned to see lilies. Looking properly, she it was Naruto holding a bouquet of lilies. She remembered that he liked to call her lovely lily.

"Naruto?"

"This morning you seemed nervous so I got you these."

"Thanks. That was really sweet of you."

"Good luck my lovely lily."

Blushing slightly, she said, "thanks Naruto.

Next day

School

"Today we'll be giving you your scripts for the play. Hinata and Sasuke." On the scripts had the name of their characters.

"Prince Kazune and Princess Karin. Didn't you get these names from a show?" Hinata asked rue when she was going to her desk

"Maybe."

"ok, Naruto and Ino."

"Ahru the cleric and faukr the theif. Um Rue aren't these the names of your friends who are going out?" Ino asked

"I asked, don't worry."

"Moving on, TenTen and Neij. TenTen-san you'll give Neij-san his script right?"

"Yeah." When she went to her seat she looked at the names. _'Myto the general and Meiling the seveant. Meiling ix a good name seeing how its my middle name. But wait, isn't Myto the name of Rue's boyfriend?'_

"Toyomo the dancer and Eriol the mage. Wait aren't those the names of the first people who turned into dark servants?" shika whispered to tema.

"They're common names. The chances of Rue knowing about the wizard/witch world is about the same chances of the curse not being broken."

"Now for the Wyv."

"What kinda of whacked out name is this Raven?" Kiba yelled

"its a good name for someone who dies for cruel thoughts. Someone who derves to die." The name was 'Omi'. People tried to hold in their laughter till Temari couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. That lead to the rest of the class to laugh except Kiba and Rue. Kiba cause he thought he'd be the top of the play, Rue cause she worked hard on the names. After giving out the rest of the scripts she said, "Hinata-san, Ino-san you are dealing with costums, right?"

"Yeah, Hinata's almost done with the desighns. When she's done, I'll start taking measurements but I'll need someone to help me."

"Ok, I'll put a notice on the bulltin board. That's it, class dismissed."

When sasuke was packing his bag, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning he saw Hinata with her hands behind her back.

"Hey sasuke-san?"

"Yes?"

Bring her hand out from behind her back he saw she was holding her script. "After dress reahersal, you wanna practise together? I understand if you'd rather hang out with your friends."

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to practise. I found a place I wanted to check out. We can practise there."

"Awsome. After dress reahersal then. Speaking of which, we'll be late if we don't leave now."

After dress reahersal sasuke and Hinata left. Temari knew that the 'sasuke almost raping Hinata' was just a cover for the switcharo spell but she couldn't help but think that one of them liked the other. TenTen couldn't stop worrying about Neij.

'_I hope he's ok. I wonder if his back and stomach feel better.'_ all of a sudden her bass pick fell out of her pocket and rolled down the pavment.

"Shit! Ino don't wait for me."

Smileing slyly she said, "kay ten-chan. Have fun with your boyfriend."

"What?"

"nothing. Now hurry or you'll lose your bass pick."

Watching TenTen chase after her pick Naruto looked at Ino aand asked, "you put a spell on the pick didn't you?"

"What ever do mean?"

Shaking his head, Naruto wondered where the bass pick was going to stop. The answer, a cake shop. It stoped in front of the display glass. After picking up the bass pick she realized where she was. Looking at the cakes on display she saw a coconut short cake. Remembering the icing incedent, she guessed Neij liked coconut cake.

'_I guess I could get him a slice.'_

With sasuke and Hinata

Sasuke was walking up-hill in a deserted area. Hinata couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Finally they reached a gate.

"Hey I know this gate. It's called the Mojo Gate. The girls and I tried to open it with magic but it didn't work."

"that's cause it has magic barrers around it. This gate is from the times when witchs and human lived together."

"Wait. You said you wanted to check it out again. How do we get in?"

He pulled out an old key tied to a ribbon. "I found this near the door. Check this out."

Unlocking the door Hinata was surprised to millons of flowers gently swaying in the brezze.

"Whoa. It's...i'm... I'm speechless."

"I know so was i. I think the magic keeps the garden in such good condiction." Going in front of Hinata, he bowed and took her hand and kissed it. "so my princess Karin, shall we get practising?"

Blushing she said, "ok 1, you must of beed really good in your prince lessons. 2, ok."

With TenTen

She just got back and was heading upstairs on her way she bumped into Naruto

"oh hey, got your bass pick back?"

"Yeah and where's my sorry?"

"Sorry, what's that?"

"Coconut short cake. Did you check on Neij?"

"Did I have to?"

"I'll do it."

She went into his room to find a half-naked Neij. Turning he saw a very red TenTen.

"TenTen?"

"Neij, what the hell? Why are you half naked?"

"dose wet hair mean anything to you?" she realized his hair was wet. Neij began running his hand through his hair until he yelped. "ow, ow. Knots, knots. Why did I have to have long hair?"

giggling she put the cake down and picked up his comb. "you and hina are both the same. She always complains about her hair. By the way how's your injurys?"

"better. So how...wait why do I smell coconut?"

"Oh that. I got you a slice of coconut short cake."

"thanks. So what's up with the play."

"I was reading over the script and found out I have to kiss you."

Neij almost choked on his cake. "what?"

"Rue's a dead girl."

With Temari

Temari cartwheeled and landed the same time she caught 2 small fans. She had to coarghraph the dnace for the play and it wasn't easy. Before she could go into the next step she tripped. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.. when she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see Shikamaru holding her.

"You ok?"

Turning her head to hide her blush she said, "I'm finne thanks."

Putting her daown he asked when they were they going to practise.

"Well I have to do my dance, violin and band."

"We'll find time. Why not now, you look like you want to stop."

That day everything just seemed to go right.

**Wow. Dr-a-ma. Hope it isn't short. Sorry for the delay BTW. Sorry if you didn't understand the dance routine. Please look forward to my next chapter. School stars soon so I don't know when that will be. Till then, bye peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people. Chapter 5 here. Well if you didn't like the last chapter, sorry. I know it was bad. It wasn't until I finished it I realized it was bad. If you liked it, thank you. I thought the ending was bad but if you still liked it, thank you. Moving on, please enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Hinata was packing her bag when her art teacher came in. "Hinata can you come here please?"

Picking up her bag she went over to the teacher she said, "Yes sensei?"

"I saw your last art piece. It was really good."

"Oh thank you. It's that it? My friends are waiting for me."

"Actually I was hoping that you would do an art piece for the art section. We want you to represent our class."

"Oh. Well, I guess I could."

"Perfect. I look forward to seeing your painting. We'll have people voting the best one. Who knows, you might win."

"Yeah, who knows? Well I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your day sensei."

Hinata went outside and pulled out her skates. She hadn't skated since the prince and his protectors came to the human world. A place she was until the curse in the witch/wizard world was broken. Making sure no one could see up her skirt she put on her skates. She didn't see her friends so she assumed that they didn't want to be late for work so they left. She was skating out of the gate when she noticed someone by it.

"Sasuke? What are you still doing here?"

Pushing himself off the gate he said, "Well everyone else didn't stay here and wait for you here so I offered to stay here and wait for you. So what did the annoying art teacher want?" as he was saying that he gave Hinata a push to jump start her skating.

"He wanted me to do a painting for the cultural festival. People are going to vote for the best one."

"So you going to do it?"

"I have no choice. Problem is I have no idea what to paint. Any ideas?"

"I could take some pictures and you can paint them."

"I guess. Hey why did you wait for me?"

"This way I get to practise with you for the play." He pulled out his script along with Hinata's. "let's practise the warning scene."

"Ok. Let's see. Here we go, my dear prince, thank goodness I found you. I have grave news. My general knows that you are here. He intends to go to war.

"Why? Dose he know of our meeting?"

"It seems so. I beg of you, leave and defend your country. If you don't he won't stop at nothing to hurt you."

"But I can not leave you."

"You would risk your country for me? I'm thankful that you still care for me, but you can't risk your country for me." Hinata skated in front of Sasuke and cupped his cheek. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to his script so he didn't realize that was what she was suppose to de "Please. I want you to live a long life. You must go and defend your country."

"Uhh…."

"Sasuke, you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Fine."

"Wanna continue?"

"No thanks. Come on or we'll be late."

At the café work had already started and they were busy. Some of the girls were being difficult. The reason? Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where Sasuke? We want Sasuke to serve us."

Ino had a pounding headache. She couldn't believe that she acted like that when she first saw him. She was glad she got her bearings. "Sasuke is going to be a little. Until he gets her and serves the other 19 tables that want him, I'm serving you. Now what do you want?"

"We want Sasuke!"

"Agggg!" Ino went to the back where the kitchen was and asked Kurenai to use her crystal ball.

"Why?"

"If I don't find out where Sasuke is, I'm going to go crazy."

"I can hear the fans from here. Go ahead."

Going upstairs to Kurenai's room she went straight to the table where the crystal ball was. Picking up a flask with white substance in it, she poured one drop on the ball. When it glowed she said the spell

_Allow me, allow me to see_

_To seek and peek, allow me_

The crystal ball then showed Sasuke's hand holding both of Hinata's. After realizing that it was zoomed in she put it out on the original zoom **(dose that make sense?)**. She saw that Sasuke was helping Hinata skate faster by pulling her along. She also saw they weren't that far.

'_Good but it looks like a couple is blooming already.'_

With Sasuke and Hinata

"Sasuke-san, slow down!"

"I'm not going that fast. We're almost there." When they reached the door, Sasuke didn't slow down so Hinata slammed right into him and he slammed into the door and fell in.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Looking up they saw Sasuke's fan girls looking at them. More like glaring at Hinata. She just realized she was on top of Sasuke. She blushed and got off of him only to slip from the skates and fall on him when he was getting up.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Um, ladies this isn't what it looks like. Honest."

"Hina I think you can't convince them. Alright, shows over. Get lost."

After the embarrassing experience, Hinata ditched work and was in her room drawing. What you ask? Drawing when she cupped Sasuke's cheek

'_Man I'm falling hard for him. But he's a prince and I'm just the daughter of a guard. The chances of me being with him are 0 to none. The play is probably the only chance I have of getting a chance with him. Oh what I'm I thinking? His parents probably want him to marry a princess and he probably already has a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He's cute, cool, caring. Ohmigod, I sound like a school girl having her first crush. Oh wait. I am. Talk about embarrassing.'_

Sighing she realized she finished the drawing and got up to get her colours. Going back on her bed, she picked up the black the moment Sasuke took a picture of her. Seeing the flash she saw him by the door with his camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I offer to take pictures and you could paint them."

"I guess. Hey I never got to ask you where you got that camera."

"My brother gave it to me. Before he turned into a dark servant he bought it for me."

Hinata wanted to ask more but she when saw the hurt in his eyes, she thought better of it. "I see. But Sasuke, I don't think people will like it if I painted a picture of me. They'll think I'm vain."

"I said you could try, not really do it. I'm giving you options."

"Let's expand shall we. Say something a little out of the ordinary."

"Like you in your witch uniform?"

"I meant something else a little more out of the ordinary."

"Um, do something crazy. Like when you girls do a spell."

"You can't think of anything can you?"

"I'm a photographer, not a painter."

"No really? I didn't know." Hinata said sarcastically

"Thanks sergeant sarcastic. Listen I'm helping you in a way. I'll get more pictures. Don't worry."

"Whatever you say. Just make sure it isn't too crazy."

"No promises."

Witch world

"Have you found her yet?"

"No. where could she be?" the witches who were to protect Hanabi were looking for her. They didn't know she was turned into a dark servant. That was until she dropped in front of them. When they saw the red eyes, they only had time to send a message magically before she realised her dark magic on them.

In the wizard world castle

A figure dropped in front the castle gates. The guards were about to attack when they saw it was Itachi. Their hesitation cost them. He went into the castle and into Sasuke's room. He was surprised to see he wasn't there. He was sure this was his room. Concentrating, he didn't sense him in the room. Growling he disappeared. Guards came the second he left. They looked around. They knew they felt a presence in the prince's room.

"Guess it was a dud." One of the guards said as they left the room

The king was awakened by a crystal ball beeping. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Tsunade in front of his face. Yelling he demanded to know why he was being woken up at that hour.

"It's only 5 pm. Not the point, Hanabi was turned into a dark servant. She turned on her guardians." Before she could continue one of the guards ran in.

"Sir, I know you are not to be awakened from you 4pm nap but this is important. A dark servant was in your youngest son's rom. We thought it was a dud but the guards at the front gate aren't there and we found residue from a dark servant. We think they were going to kidnap him, if he was here of course. Oh queen Tsunade, I didn't see you there. My apologizes"

"That is ok. I need you to do something. We must tell Hinata Hyuuga of what happened and Kurenai as well. Tell Hinata her sister has been turned into a dark servant and Kurenai of what happened with Sasuke's brother. Send a message quickly!"

"Hai!"

Human world

Witch café

Both Hinata and Kurenai sneezed in sync.

"You know when you sneeze someone is talking or thinking about you." Sasuke told Hinata as he was posing for Hinata while cleaning the lens for his camera. Neij told the same thing to Kurenai in the kitchen.

"Whate…" Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata's eyes were glazed.

"Hinata-san? Are you ok?" he began shaking her shoulder but she wouldn't snap out of it. Sasuke couldn't help but be worried. He needed to see what was going on in her head.

_Allow me to see, see what she sees_

_To help set her free, allow me_

His right hand glowed white and he taped his hand on her forehead and in a flash of light he saw a girl with brown hair and the same eyes as her. He guessed it was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. All of a sudden her white uniform turned into the outfit of a dark servant. Her head was down but when she lifted it he saw the red eyes that scared him. Before he could see more, his hand was knocked away by Hinata jumping on him crying. He just hoped no one come in and saw them. They were on her bed and she was practily on top of him. If Neij also saw them he might die a very painful death.

"H-Hinata-san?

"Hanabi-chan, she…she…"

Hinata couldn't continue but Sasuke didn't need her to. He understood how she felt. He felt the same way when he found out his brother was turned into a dark servant. He just stroked her hair hoping to calm her down.

"How? How could this happen?" Hinata asked herself but Sasuke answered anyway.

"The curse has to be broken to stop everyone's suffering. I understand how you feel." Hinata held on to Sasuke tighter. Even though she was upset being in Sasuke's arm's felt good. She felt protected and she like how one arm was around her and he stroked her hair. He was probably the only one who could understand. Temari lost Kankurou but she still had Gaara. She couldn't possibly understand. Sasuke lost his only brother and she lost her only brother. She gasped softly as his lips touched her forehead. Sasuke made her feel happy, safe and a whole lot of other things. She finally stopped crying and reluctantly pulled away wiping the tears from her face.

"Sorry about that."

Sitting up he brushed away a stray tear. "It's ok. If it makes you feel better, I did the same thing to my mother. I really scared her." That did get a smile out of her. "Hinata-san, how did you know that your sister was turned into a dark servant? You spaced out and when I looked into your mind and saw it. What was that?

"It's this thing that I and Hanabi have. We know when something bad has happened to the other." Hinata was about to continue when Neij ran in. he saw the tracks of tears on Hinata's face and saw they where on her bed and was about to bring it up when he saw the drawing pad and camera so he just assumed it wasn't that bad.

"Hinata, we just got a message from the queen and Hanabi…"

"Is a dark servant, I know. Sister connection remember?"

"Then why aren't you crying?"

Sasuke then pulled his shirt to indicate that Hinata had, in his shirt.

"Oh. Well, if you want to talk you know where to find me." Neij turned to go back downstairs when he turned back, "by the way, nothing else happened right?"

Picking up a pillow Hinata threw it at him. Dodging he went back downstairs. Sniffling, she rubbed the rest of her tears away. Sasuke got up and pressed play on her MP3 player stand. Hearing the music she Sasuke offer her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" smiling slightly, she took Sasuke's hand.

With others

CRASH!

One of Sasuke's many fan girls knocked their order from Temari's hands. If Naruto did move he would have gotten cut.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I want Sasuke. He should have been here already. I'm not being served by someone as ugly as you."

"NANI! (WHAT!)" Just when Temari was about to smack the living daylights out of her, TenTen pulled her away.

Whispering angrily Temari said, "Someone better get Sasuke before I go crazy and someone gets hurt."

"Tema calm down. We have to right to refuse to serve her and besides she's the only one acting like a jerk. All the other girls got served cause they realised he wouldn't come back after what happened."

"Sure then she'll complain like crazy. I'm getting Sasuke." Running upstairs she first went to his room and seeing he wasn't there she went to Hinata's room. She waited for the music to finish before interrupted their magical moment. When the song finished she came in the room and not even bothering to explain she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down to the café. She picked up the order that the girl wanted and shoved it in his face.

"Give this to table 8 and tell that girl if she annoys me again it will be the last thing she ever dose."

He didn't answer and took the order to the table. The girl sensed him near but didn't look at him. "I told you I'm only being served by Sasuke."

"Well you're in luck."

When she saw it was Sasuke she screamed, "Sasuke-kun, I was waiting for you, like, forever. Where were you?"

"Upstairs, ditching work. Funny I thought everyone figured out I wasn't coming to work and got served except you. I was dragged down here because you only want to be served by me and that is sad. Enjoy your meal." And with that he went back upstairs to Hinata's room where he found her leaning against the doorjamb. "So you told her off?"

"Should have seen the look on her face."

"Funny. Now shouldn't we get back to practising?"

"Of course Princess Karin."

Next week

The brush glided across the canvas like the bow across strings. Both Tema and Hina were practising. Hinata was trying to different pictures that Sasuke got for her and in the room next to hers Temari practised her violin. Ino was out buying cloth for costumes and dragged Shika and Naruto with her. Sasuke had gone to a photography workshop. Neij and TenTen were in the garden where Neij had fallen asleep in the grass with TenTen next to him going over her lines for the play. She looked over to Neij and saw that a petal was by his nose. Every time he breathed in the petal would go closer to his nose and would have the oppest effect when he breathed out. She had to admit it was funny. Eventually it fell off and TenTen thought it would be funny to do it again so she leaned on the other side of him he woke up. He was surprised to see TenTen over him.

"TenTen what are you doing?"

When she realised he was awake she blushed and started to babble, "um well, you see, there was this petal on your face and you were sleeping and it was going by your nose and I thought it was funny and when it came off I thought I'd put it back but it was on the other side of you so I reached for it but you woke up and asked me what I was doing and I'm babbling aren't i?"

"yes." He began to push himself up when he noticed TenTen didn't move, "You gonna move?"

"Huh, oh yeah sorry." _'What am I thinking? Why didn't I move?"_

"TenTen are you ok?" her head was down so Neij put his face near hers to get her to raise her head. "TenTen what's wrong?"

She turned her head to see Neji's face at least an inch from hers. All she did was blush and fall back on to the grass. He lied by her using his elbow to prop himself up. "My dear Meiling, what ever is the matter?" Neij liked calling her that to piss her off and it was working.

"Shut up Neij. You have to practise with me so start practising."

"Let me go get my script." He went through the backdoor and was going up the stairs when he heard the door close. "Hey anyone here?"

"Hey Sasuke." He waited on the steps till he saw Sasuke on the bottom. "How was the workshop?

"Great. Hey, you seen Hinata-san?"

"Think she's in her room. Why?"

"They gave us an assignment to take a picture of a person in nature. Hinata knows of a place that is nature related and I think she can use it for her painting."

"Ok. I better go get my script, TenTen wants to rehearse."

"Have fun." Sasuke knocked on Hinata's door, "Hinata, you there."

"Come in." he opened the door to find her with several streaks of paint on her face and her hair in the messiest messy bun he ever saw.

"What happened? It looked like you had a fight with the paint brush." He asked as he used his handkerchief and wiped the paint away.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. How was the workshop?"

"I have an assignment that will benefit both of us."

"Oh, really?"

"You know that sundress you got the other day? Put it on and meet me downstairs."

"Ok. If you say so." Hinata put on a white sundress and cowboy boots and braided her hair in a side braid. She covered her painting, which was her Sasuke dancing in the outfits for the play. She went downstairs where she found Sasuke packing his camera bag.

"Sasuke what's going on? Hinata asked

"You'll see. Ok this is what I want you to do. Walk to the mojo gate and open it. But make it look like this is your first time ok?"

"I'll do it cause I'm your best friend and the only one who falls for niceness. **(Which is me. I'm too nice for my own good)**

"Aww thanks. Now let's go." Sasuke pushed her out the door and they headed to the gate. Sasuke gave her the key and she acted perfectly and didn't fail to act surprised when she saw the flowers.

"Now what?" she asked

"Go sit by the dandelions." She sat and breathed in the scent of the flowers. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this for?"

"They gave us an assignment to take pictures of a person in nature. I thought of you thinking you could use it for your painting. A scene painting I think it's called."

"Huh?"

"The painting with a bunch of small paintings that tell a story."

"Oh that. It's called a story painting. Wait that's it!" she stood up and kissed Sasuke on the check. "Sasuke you are a geniuses. Got to go, see you back at the café!" Hinata yelled her imagination running like crazy.

"I'm back." Ino, Naruto and Shika just got back from getting the cloth for the costumes. Just as they opened the door, Hinata ran past them with only a simple hi before running into her room. "Where is she going?" Ino asked looking at the boys

Naruto, who was drinking a slushy said, "Who knows."

"You are so helpful." She said rolling her eyes

For the next couple days Hinata locked herself in her room when she didn't have band practise, rehearsal for the play or working in the café. The others where wondering how well the painting was if she was spending all her free time in her room. They knew she was done when after dinner they heard her yell, "DONE!" the day before the play the witches and wizards got quite a surprise. The door to the two worlds opened and a dove flew in and landed at the edge of the bowl of a mixture of chocolate icing Hinata was making.

"Sasuke hurry up. I need the whisk." She said practically pushing Sasuke against the sink. He didn't notice that, all he noticed was Hinata's hands felt like they were sending electric signals down his back and her breath kept tickling his ear. He finally finished and gave it to Hinata to use. When she turned around she noticed the bird and the letter in it's mouth. The seal was the seal of the wizard world.

"Sasuke!"

"What now?"

"Bird."

"What?" he asked turning around and saw the bird on Hinata's finger. He recognised it as Mitchi, the swiftest bird they had in the wizard world. He also saw the seal on the letter, "the seal of the wizard world. My parents sent it." After drying his hands he opened it, "it's an invitation to a masquerade ball."

'Dear prince Sasuke, we invite you, your protectors and the ladies who have graciously allowed you into their home to the annual masquerade ball, where the anniversary of the joining of the witch and wizard world is celebrated. Outfits shall be sent after. Please be outside in the garden at 8. We hope to see you there. P.S. YOU ARE COMING! Mom.' "Well that settles it, I'm going."

"Cause your mom said so."

"For events like this, I am meant to. Good thing you'll be there.

"Sasuke, Hinata, why isn't the cake iced as yet? We're hungry."

"Coming. We'll tell them after we eat." After icing the cake she put little figurines of them in their costumes and got Sasuke to help her bring it out. After they ate the cake they told the others of the ball the moment the birds came in and dropped off the outfits. Hinata opened hers to find a lavender butterfly mask and an off shoulder lavender dress that was short in front and long in the back. TenTen got a purple Chinese dress that split down the sides and a simple purple mask. Temari got a mask that looked like 2 fans attached together attached to a stick and a light purple tut skirt dress. Ino's dress was a kind of sundress that had a shawl with it, both light blue. Her mask was a medieval mask that covered up to the nose.

Sasuke got a normal prince outfit with a blue simple mask. The protectors got the same outfit but different colours, a longer sleeve shirt, black pants and a clack that reached their elbows and matched their shirts. Naruto's was orange, Neij was white and Shika's was green. Their mask matched their shirts and was lined with gold.

"I have to get ready!" Ino said wanting to go to the ball since she was 5.

"We have 2 hours." TenTen said

"But only 2 bathrooms." Hinata said following Ino upstairs.

At 8, everyone was out in the garden. Hinata curled her hair and put a clip in it, TenTen let her hair out and put a sunflower clip at the side and Temari put her hair in a bun held by chopsticks. Ino curled her hair in ringlets. Neij was the first to spot the carriage. The driver noticed that the girls remembered their sashes which they tied into bows at the back of their dresses except TenTen who left it hanging to the right.

"Your highness, it is good to see you again. We were wondering if you should of come but…"

"The heir of the thrown is meant to give the story of the joining. Itachi isn't here so in his place as the new heir I have to give the story. I know." Sasuke recited not looking very happy.

"Of course. Uzumaki-san, can you give the prince his crown please?"

"Hai." Snapping his fingers Sasuke's crown appeared even though he didn't look very happy about it.

On their way Hinata wouldn't stop staring at Sasuke who sat opposite to her.

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

"Um, not really."

"He's just upset he has to go and see the strong blossom." Naruto said

"The strong blossom? Sakura Haruno?"

"_Princess_ Sakura Haruno. She has a major crush on Sasuke and being princess gets her a first class pass to Sasuke land."

"Shut up Neij, don't make me it an order."

"Yes your majesty."

The view form the carriage was amazing. They soon saw the castle which looked like a lighted city. When they landed, Sasuke was taken into custody by the place guards. The protectors and Hinata were the only ones who know it was to protect him from dark servants. The others were lead to the ball room where they had to stand on the steps where the royals would walk down. Hinata was on the step across from Ino and they were doing their witch language.

.Ino.

*Hinata*

.what's up with you and Sasuke?.

*nothing*

.Hinata I know you. You looked upset when you heard about Saukra and they took Sasuke.

*you make it sound like he's a criminal. So you ever see the princess.*

.nope. They call her a beautiful blossom. Yeah right. People only say that cause its said she has a bad temper.

*hate people with tempers. Think Kurenai will come later?*

.she always dose that. Some things never change.

"Introducing her highness, queen of the witch world, queen Tsunade." Everyone bowed and Ino opened her eyes a little to see the young woman she saw once when she was told she was going to the human world.

"Her majesty, princess of the witch world, princess Saukra." Hinata finally saw her. Long pink hair, jade eyes (big forehead) in a backless and off the shoulder pink dress with Saukra blossoms sewn into it. He mask was a glittery pink with the ends like the flower she was named after. She stopped right in front of Hinata

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"h-Hai?"

"could you raise your head and take of your mask please?" Hinata pushed up her mask so her lavender eyes were revealed.

"funny, they said the eldest girl of the Hyuuga family was beautiful. Guess they were wrong." She laughed as she saw Hinata's angered face and continued laughing as she went downstairs with Hinata glaring at her grinding her teeth.

"introducing the king and queen of the wizard world, king Figika and Queen Minoto." Hinata got a good look at Sasuke's parents as she fixed her mask. The king stopped in front of kearuni, who had there before the girls, and kissed her hand. She couldn't hear what they were saying but kearuni was slightly blushing, a sure sign she was being thanked.

'_must be thanking her for letting the boys stay with us.'_

"introducing his majesty, prince of the wizard world, prince Sasuke." When Sasuke came down the stairs his protectors followed him to the middle of the stairs.

"welcome everyone. Today we celebrate the joining of two worlds and I'm also pleased that my youngest son is here today. The first dance goes to him and brave protectors."

Hinata looked up to see Sasuke offering his hand. Neij asked TenTen, Naruto Ino and Shikamaru lead Temari to the dance floor. While they waited for the music to start, TenTen whispered to Neij, "I can't dance. Plus I stomp very hard on people's feet when dancing with someone."

"You're wearing Chinese shoes, so I should be fine and just follow my lead." The music for the waltz started. After a while the king and queen joined as well as the queen who danced with her head of security. Kurenai and Asama snuck off somewhere.

"I'm impressed Naruto." Ino said as she came back from a twirl.

"that I can dance? We learned when we trained to be protectors. I, on the other hand, am impressed that you can dance in heels."

"Who said I'm wearing heels? I'm wearing my performance slippers. Hinata's wearing the same thing while Tema wears wedges. That's a type of heels."

"Oh. By the way did I mention that you look amazing?" Naruto moved his hands from her waist and snapped his fingers and a lily appeared and Naruto put it behind her ear. "you look amazing. Can't wait to see you in your costume tomorrow."

"thanks Naruto." The song ended and all couples bowed while the on-lookers applauded the dancers and the musicians. Hinata was about to ask Sasuke if he could show her the balcony he talked about that was near the ball room when Sasuke began to brush her bangs with his knuckles.

"Wha…?"

"Your bangs were a little messed up from when you pushed your mask up. Oh and don't take what Saukra said to heart. She's just jealous you don't have flaws that people can see cause they're too distracted by your beauty."

"oh, um, th-thanks." Hinata was almost as red as a tomato but she kept herself under control.

"there done." Just as she opened her mouth to thank him, she was pushed out of the way by someone in pink.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad to see you. I haven't seen you in, like, forever." Sakura said hugging Sasuke and moving her foot to kick Hinata's exposed leg.

"Ow!"

"oh, sorry. Now leave and let the royals talk." Hinata wanted to say no but she was right. She was a royal and she was the daughter of a guard. A guard who may have died on the line of duty, yeah, but a guard no less. She bowed stiffly and walked away. She sat on the bottom step and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe up the small bit of blood that Saukra made.

'_when I get my hands on that billboard brow, she's dead!'_ Hinata growled in her head not noticing Neij and TenTen coming over to her

"Hinata what happened? You're bleeding." Neij asked kneeling by her leg.

"_princess _Saukra Haruno," saying it like Neij did, "she pushed me away and kicked me with her siuolt(sp? The really high heels) heels and this hurts."

"TenTen go over to that table and get a cup of ice." TenTen went over to the table where a servant in a white shirt, blue blazer and tan slacks and a white mask stood behind the table. "what can I get you?"

"Can I get a cup of ice please. It's for medical purposes."

"right away. Would you like a medic to help you?"

"that would be great. Can you tell him in by the stairs?"

"of course. Here you go." He gave the ice in a bowl with a towel. TenTen took it back to the step where Hinata's handkerchief was getting red fast.

"the servant is sending a medic to help." Neij took a piece of ice and put it on Hinata's cut, TenTen squeezing her hand when she winced. The medic came to say the wrappings on the ballet shoes were to tight so it made the blood flow faster. He wrapped the cut while Hinata tied the strings by her ankle. _'this better hold.'_

"there. Now you can still dance but don't push yourself ok?"

"Hai. Thank you."

"not a problem. Enjoy the ball."

"you too. You guys go back to the ball. I'm just going to wait here a while."

"if you're sure. Come on Neij, Hinata took care of herself for 5 years. I think she can take care of herself for 5 minutes." TenTen said pushing a hesitant Neij back to the dance floor. Hinata sat there when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw it was Minoto, Sasuke's mother.

"Queen Minoto! What are you doing here?" asked taking in the one arm blue dress and sparkling mask she was wearing. _'she's beautiful. Guess this is where Sasuke get's his looks from.'_

"I was wondering why someone wearing their mother's dress isn't on the dance floor showing it off."

"mother's dress?"

"your mother wore that dress to her first ball. In fact the dresses your friends are wearing are all of their mother's dress. They wanted you girls to wear them when you came to your first ball."

"you knew our moms?"

"we were all very good friends. When I became queen they entered the guard academy and topped the class with the men who soon became their husbands."

"wow, I never knew."

"it's ok. Now why don't you go and ask my son to dance. Tell Saukra I sent you."

"thank you your highness." Hinata walked over to Sasuke when her shoe came off and being tied to her ankle she tripped over it. Just when she was going to slam into him and do a rerun of the café scene, Sasuke turned and caught her. she blushed when she felt his arms go around her waist.

"Hinata, I was just about to come and get you. Are you ok?"

"I tripped."

"good thing I caught you huh?" Hinata out her shoe back on while Sasuke helped her keep her balance. She then took Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the side leaving Saukra growling after them.

"I wanted to ask you to show me the balcony you told me about."

"oh it's over here." He brought to a door that was hidden by potted plants. Opening it, it revealed a balcony with an amazing view of the whole country.

"wow. I could paint this all day."

"I like sneaking out here to take pictures like crazy. I actually have at least 3 memory cards filled with pictures from here."

"one in the same I guess. Are you ready for the play and performance tomorrow?"

"I'll probably get stage fright tomorrow but I'll be with you so I'll be fine."

'_not that I'm not happy with the complements but is he crushing on me?'_ "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

ZAP!

"did you hear that?"

"he's gone." Hinata and Sasuke looked over the railing to see right under them a fight with a dark servant and 2 guards. "we must get more guards at the ballroom. We can't let them get the prince."

"they're still after you. Why?"

"who knows. What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, well, I know you being a prince and all, it's in your nature to give complements, but you give me a run for my money. Do…do you have a crush on me?"

"this answer your question?" the kiss was sweet and chase. In other words, she enjoyed it like crazy. She put her arms around his neck with his arms around her waist. Soon the need for air over powered him and they broke apart gasping for air. "that answer you question?"

"oh yeah and I'm damn happy with the answer."

"well if anyone saw, we can say that we were practising the kissing scene."

"and practise makes perfect." Hinata kissed him again with twice the passion. What they didn't see was Shika and Tema looking through the glass.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod! They kissed. Shika, tell me you saw that!"

"Shh! They'll hear you and I saw. About time to."

"I have to scream and tell someone or I'll just do it randomly." Shika then put his hand over her mouth and Tema was about to move it but decided just to scream since there was nothing else. She screamed in his hand and ran over to Ino who was dancing the salsa with Naruto.

"Ino, Ino. You are not going to believe this."

"Where is your partner?" Shika grabbed her hand when she was to twirl into her partner.

"Now guess who I saw kissing."

"Neij and TenTen. They snuck off somewhere."

"They're at the drinks table and no. Sasuke kissed Hinata and then she kissed him."

"What!" Ino then shut up cause the dancers near her stared at her. "Sorry."

"I know. That's what I said."

"You said what?" they all turned to see the king. Shika and Naruto immediately bowed.

"Um, I said, I can't wait to see the play tomorrow your highness." Temari said with her head bowed in respect and embarrassment.

"You all may rise. Boys have you seen my son?"

The protectors looked at each other and said, "Uhhhh, I think he was with Hinata, sir. We weren't paying attention."

"Well find him. The time for telling the story is near."

"Yes sir."

Shika went back to the balcony but he couldn't see them anymore. _'Where did they go?'_ he opened the door a little to see Sasuke had trapped Hinata against the wall. _'Ohmigod. Never thought I'd see this side of Sasuke.' _He closed the door and then knocked on it to get Sasuke's attention. He came over to the door and opened it a little and said, "What?"

"Your dad is looking for you. Time for story telling. Is Hinata there with you." He didn't miss the blush that dusted on his cheeks.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a second." He could have sworn he heard Shika say, "After you finish heavily making out with her."

"What did you say?"

"I said that your dad should calm down. It'll just bore people to hear the same story over and over again every year."

"Guess this would be a bad time to say that a dark servant tried to sneak into the castle?"

"I saw the extra guards so I guessed as much so I guessed. Now hurry up or your dad will have my head."

"Coming. Hinata come on." Sasuke was heading to his father not noticing that Shikamaru stopped Hinata.

"What?"

"We saw you two. Kissing."

What he didn't expect was Hinata to drag him forward by his shirt. "Who's 'we'?" she growled.

"Me and Temari. Naruto and Ino know too. Please let go."

"Tell Saukra and you're a dead man, got it?"

"Crystal."

20 minutes later Ino was trying to stay awake while Sasuke read a story she heard a thousand times. Whispering to TenTen she asked, "How much longer?"

"It's almost done. Calm down."

"And that is the story of the joining of the two worlds."

"Finally!" Ino yelled but it was drown out by the sound of clapping. TenTen couldn't help but glare at her friend.

"Please everyone; come to the dinning room for dinner."

Hinata followed Temari to the dinning room. Apparently they had names of the people on the chairs to sit. Hinata found her seat and was about to pull it out when a voice stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she turned to see Saukra, without her mask like everyone else.

"Um, going to sit in my seat?"

"Sasuke sits next to that seat so I have to sit there."

"I don't see your name on it so…"

"Saukra, you're on the other side of the table." Sasuke said coming to his seat.

"Oh of course." Saukra said. Sasuke helped Hinata in her seat and when he sat in his Hinata whispered, "Shika, Tema, Naruto and Ino know about the little thing that happened on the balcony."

"Oh, well as long as Saukra didn't find out."

"Find out what?" the 2 jumped and turned around to see Sasuke's dad.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked

"Practise. Miss Hyuuga I never got the chance to give my apologies for the loss of your sister."

"Oh thank you. I have to thank you for inviting me and the others to come."

"Your welcome. My wife and I debated for hours when we finally decided to let you come. I trust you understand?"

"Oh yes. Thank you for thinking of our safety and the safety of your people."

"Not at all. Now I'm sure you are hungry so let's began the feast." With a snap of his figures food appeared. "Please dig in."

The food courses began with creamy pea soup with garnish. Naruto, who sat across form Hinata, began the soup with the garnish only to peel it off his tongue. "Gross."

"Naruto, its garnish. You're not supposed to eat it." Ino, who was sitting next to him and across from Sasuke, said.

After the soup they had fedachnni with green sauce and lamb chops with orange sauce that melted in your mouth. "Not that this doesn't taste good, but what's up with the different sauces?" Hinata asked Sasuke

"The green sauce is from the witch world and the orange sauce is from the wizard world. They're showing how you can have the best of both worlds."

After the dessert came. The cheese cake was smooth and creamy and the berry sauce had strawberries, raspberries, cranberries and blueberries swimming in strawberry sauce. They all went to the dance floor again but waited for the food to relax so everyone was mingling. Hinata took a sip of the hot chocolate and remembered the kiss she and Sasuke shared. Especially the one where he had her against the wall

Flashback

She didn't know how but somehow her back was against the wall and she was staring into Sasuke's eyes. Their last kiss left them a little breathless. Hinata then lead the next kiss. Sasuke licked her lip asking for an entrance which she allowed. He explored every part of her mouth making her moan slightly. Then a knocking on the glass interrupted them.

End of flashback

"Hina." She looked up to see Tema. She smelt the aroma of raspberry tea, Temari's favourite. "I haven't talked to you for the whole dance. Let's talk." Temari linked their arms and pulled her to the stairs. "So ready for the play?" Temari asked sitting and patting the spot next to her.

"Kinda. Probably get nervous before I go on stage. What about you? You start the play with your dance."

"I've been practising. I just hope I don't trip when I do my somersault."

"You'll be fine. Just be clam and you will be fine."

"It's good thing we were invited to this ball. I'm finally comfortable dancing by myself in front of a crowd."

"Oh yeah."

"It's also a good thing Sasuke choose you for his dance partner. But you should have seen the look on Princess Saukra's face when she saw. My guess she thought since she was a princess she automatically get's to dance."

"Maybe because I was." The drummer and gaiter player jumped up to see the angry face of Saukra. If you thought Temari was bad, Saukra was worse. "Sasuke-kun was supposed to choose me as his dance partner. I'm the princess, not you! You're just the lowly daughter of a guard who couldn't even defend his own country."

That pissed Hinata off badly. "For your information, my parents risked their lives for both countries! Didn't you ever think that if they didn't go, your mother would have to go so she could protect her country? You might have to do that if the curse isn't broken by the time you become queen. So don't go insulting me because my parents sacrificed their lives to protect your mother."

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that."

"You don't understand what it's like to lose someone you love. I'm practically alone. Both my parents and my sister are dark servants. The only people I have are my friends and Kurenai." Saukra actually had a surprised look on her face. "Well if you'd excuse us. Come on Temari." Hinata walked around the stunned princess with Temari in tow. They went to the balcony and leaned on the rail looking at the starlit city.

"That was impressive. Some people heard you though."

"I couldn't care less. Why is she the rudest person I've ever met while Sasuke is the sweetest person? Is she that scary?"

"Probably. Think she'll apologize?"

"Doubt it." Hinata took a sip of her drink only to force herself to swallow. It was cold and the one thing she didn't like was cold drinks that were meant to be drunk hot. Focusing she willed the cup to become hot. Soon you could see the smoke and the slight bubbling. Blowing she took a sip and sighed. _'My life is really suckish right now.' _They heard the door open and saw TenTen and Ino come out. Temari saw ten had the cloak Neij was wearing.

"Nice cloak."

"He thought I should wear it since we were going outside. It means nothing."

"We'll pretend to believe that. Not the point Hinata is you ok? We heard what happened." Ino asked

"I'm fine really."

"We know Saukra was wrong. No matter what, we'll always be your best friend. You know that right?" Hinata and Temari put their drinks down and pulled their 'sisters' into a group hug.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could have." Hinata said

**Awww. 'Sisterly' love. Anywho, sorry I took so long. School's been taking up my time and my dad wants me on the computer for only 1 hr. oh well please review and don't forget the music of love reviews. 1 down 4 to go. If you want the story to continue review it. Love yah peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! Chapter 6 in both my newer stories! Finally time for the play. And sorry for the wait. Let's not stall, to the story!**

Chapter 6

Hinata gently brushed the paint on the finishing touches of her painting. They got back from the ball an hour ago and before they left Saukra pull Hinata aside.

Flashback

"Ok, listen I wanted to, uh."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize. Yes were right. I shouldn't have critized you. And you were wrong, my dad died trying to stop a dark servant. We hid the story with how he left my mother."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Don't try to apologize, I deserved it. Hey, mind if I come to your play tomorrow? My mom is finally letting me be alone."

Hinata thought it was a joke but she saw the truth in her eyes and smiled. _'Maybe she can be as nice as a Saukra Blossom.' _"Sure. But come early to see my painting and our performance."

"I'll do that. Till tomorrow."

End of flashback

'_Who would have known she would have been so nice?' _She was painting in her name when she heard something above her. The house didn't have an attic so someone had to be on the roof. Putting her brush down and taking her apron off and putting it on her desk, she walked to the only window that had a ledge. It was meant for Anko so she could climb on the roof but she hadn't done that in a year after a bird scared her off the roof and her left front leg broke. Poking her head out the window, she saw someone's foot poking from the edge. Climbing out and pulling herself up she was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the stars. Need a hand?"

"Please." Pulling her up, they laid back and watched the stars. They didn't notice that their hand interlaced. "I finished the painting when I heard you climbing on the roof."

"Sorry. I thought everyone was asleep. I didn't make you make a mistake, did I?"

"No. I was just signing my name. I can't wait for you to see it tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting like crazy." He leaned over and kissed her. Before the kiss could go to her head, Hinata pulled away and suggested they go to bed before Kurenai found them

Next day

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Hinata pulled her blanket over her trying to get more sleep.

"Hinata, you don't turn that alarm off, I will and it won't survive! Ino yelled from the room across hers. Hinata poked her hand out and hit the snooze button. She had to get to the school first to give in her painting or should I say paintings? Putting the paintings in her bag, she got changed. Silently she went downstairs, not before sneaking into Sasuke and Naruto's room. She went into Sasuke's bed and looked at him for a while. _'He looks so cute. I can't believe that we're going out.' _Before they went to bed, Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend, which she said yes to. She brushed his bangs from his forehead and wanted stay there and looks at him all day but she had to get going. 40minutes later after her left, the other alarms went off. Naruto, being Naruto, slept right through it until Sasuke threw him off the bed. Ino tried sleeping through it, but TenTen came in her room and pulled her blanket off. Shika was blindly looking for the clock when another hand pressed the button before he did. Poking his head out he saw Neij, already dressed with a glass of water in his other hand. "Get up or get wet." Was the treat that wasn't said, but understood?

"So troublesome." Downstairs Ino was making sure everyone had every part of their costume.

"Naruto, where's you earring and your headband?"

"In the plastic bag where it always was." After breakfast they left. The place was filled was filled with stalls and people. They went to the auditorium backstage and hung up their costumes. Ino was bombarded by people who needed help with their costumes and Temari was pulled aside to ask about her performance. Sasuke was going to suggest that they go a see if they could go and see Hinata's painting when someone's hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He pulled the hands from his eyes and turned to see Saukra with Hinata behind her.

"Saukra, what are you doing here?"

"I asked Hinata if I could come and she said yes. You have to go see her painting. It's amazing. The crowd it drew, whoa amazing."

"I was planning on doing that but does your mother know you're here?"

"Yep. Two bodyguards are here as well though I'm sure where."

"Hope you guys don't mind her being here." Hinata said putting her hand on Saukra's shoulder.

"Not a problem. As long as this isn't a trick." TenTen said

"I swear, it's not a trick. I felt really bad for how I was treating Hinata cause I heard she and Sasuke were really good friends so I got a little jealous."

"Before TenTen could respond, their teacher called out to the students, "everyone, I want you to get dresses. After the play you're free to do whatever you want."

"I better get a seat. Thankfully I brought my video camera." Saukra waved and headed to the seats. While looking for a free seat, she saw Kurenai. "Kurenai, hi."

"Saukra-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Hinata invited me. That seat taken?"

"Oh, no, please sit down."

Hinata put on a lavender dress that by the dress was lighter lavender. She also put on a headband with ribbons attached and her shoes were like the ones she wore the night before except on the leg that Saukra 'stabbed' she tied on her ankle while she tied it the other way. Temari had on a red ocean wrap that covered her chest but had fishnet just on the dip, a dark red scarf, dark red wristbands and red genie pants with a dark purple sash like the way TenTen tied hers and gold sandals. Neij had on a green sleeveless shirt, cream pants and tan shoes. He had to use a green tie at the end of his hair to match and a green headband with gold lining. He would later have a sword. TenTen had on a green maid outfit that reached just above her knees and puffy sleeves and a white apron. She also got black pumps. Ino had a blue dress that was held by a chocker and a blue sash and blue kid shoes and a white wand with an n orb on the top. Naruto had a light brown sleeveless shirt with brown gloves, green pants with a red and green belt, a brown cloak, orange goggles, red headband, a fake right earring and black shoes. Sasuke wore a blue shirt, white pants, a blue cape with red inside, blue shoes and a crown similar to his own. He would also get a sword later on. Shika had on a white button shirt under a black coat with green lining but at the cuffs it was gold, a red ripped cape, brown pants with a green belt and a red sash and brown shoes. Kiba had on grey pants and a long sleeve shirt under blue breastplate, blue waist protectors and tucked into blue knee length boots. He also had a light brown headband.

"Alright everyone, places please. Ino start with your intro. Rue go up to the audio room so you can play Temari's music and read stuff you need to. Ino centre stage and Naruto stage right. Make sure you're not seen. Places, people, places." Everyone scrambled to their places. The buzz finally came on and the lights went down. Rue's voice finally came through the speaker.

"Everyone, sorry to keep you waiting. Class 11-C shall begin their play, 'Stone of Love'."

Eyrie music came through the speakers then the lights went on Ino who sat on a throne like chair in the middle of the stage. She had her eyes closed and had her head resting on her hand. She opened her eyes and said, "good evening. My name is Ahru the cleric. Please to meet you."

"Witch!" Ino cringed and looked annoyed. "Hey witch, I got some good news for you!" Naruto came on stage with a letter in his hand.

"For thee last time Faukr, it's cleric! I'm a cleric. What is so hard to remember?"

"All of it. Not my point, the princess is having a ball and she was hoping you would come." Naruto said as he gave her the letter. Before she opened it, Ino pressed a button that made the orb glow.

"Looks like something's going to happen. I see the stone, that's keeping two countries in war, a boy around the princess age wearing a crown and dancing people. I think the prince of the enemy land is coming to the ball."

"We should go tell the general." Naruto was going to run off stage but Ino grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back.

"Faukr, what do we want in this country?"

"Um, no war?"

"Yes, so if they meet they may fall in love."

"Yeah right."

"Why am I employing you?"

"Cause I can steal the stuff you need for potions."

"That can be easily be replaced. Now let's get changed."

"Why?"

Flicking him on the head she said, "You twit, we have to make sure the two meet. The country and the other have been at war for to long. I will not have my children live like I did."

"Well who will marry you? Naruto asked being pulled off stage and Ino smacked him in the back of the head. The lights dimmed as the dancers came on stage and the throne for Hinata was put in the middle. As the lights came back on and the dancers started dancing, Neij, TenTen, Hinata and a handful of girls acting as servants came on stage. Hinata sat on the throne and Neij called Temari on stage. As she got ready Neij said to an unhappy looking Hinata, "Princess Karin, you need to smile. You are not needed to help with war."

"Yes but we're still at war. Why can't this all end?"

"Your majesty, here you shouldn't worry about this at all. The spies have told us that the other country is also having a ball. You have nothing to worry about. There are many men who would like to dance with you." TenTen said

"You are right Meiling, thank you. After Toymoyo has finished her dance I guess I could go."

That was the cue for Temari's dance to began. Dancing to 'Jai ho', she impressed the audience with her moves. After she was done and went off stage, Neij helped Hinata off her throne. "Princess Karin, ask someone to dance. You never know what you and that person would have in common." The light then focused on Shikamaru and Sasuke who came on stage. Before they went on stage, Ino said that Shika's shirt and coat had to be opened. He didn't want to but when he saw Temari stare at him when his shirt was half-way open. He knew he could have been wrong but he could have sworn she was staring at his chest. So when they came on stage, the girls in the audience began screaming in delight. When he saw Sasuke smirking, he covered his mic and said, "Not one word."

"Eriol, this is a ridicules idea. Unless you haven't noticed we are on enemy's ballroom."

"I have noticed. Listen we are very good friends and you need to relax and get away."

"I don't think this is the best way. I am on enemy ground."

"Yes but you think fighting over the stone is a waste of time and worriers. Time that should be spent with your mother."

"Please do not remind me. She is sick and yet she insets of having a ball."

"Same as the princess's father. Speaking of which, the princess needs a dance partner. This is the night of change or so the fortune for tonight says."

"You have not been wrong yet. I suppose I could." As Sasuke walked towards Hinata she said, "Two countries fighting over a stone. A stone of power. Oh how I wish this fighting could stop."

"You and I both." Hinata turned to see Sasuke

"You do not enjoy the fighting?"

"No. I wish the stone could go away. My mother is too sick to deal with this."

"As is my father. We seem to have allot in common."

"Shall we talk about it during a dance?" he asked offering his arm.

Shying away a little she said, "I am not a good dancer."

"That is ok. Nor am I." smiling she put her hand on his arm and was lead to the middle of the 'ballroom' where the other dancers split down the middle and kneeled while the prince and princess danced.

**(Ok I don't want to put the rest of the play but I'll make a one-shot for it. This part is important so I'll put it. Sorry!)**

Hinata and Sasuke stood on the gazebo with Temari and Shikamaru hiding behind a bush on the left.

"So you are the prince of the neighbouring land?" Hinata asked

"Yes but I wish I was not."

"Please, you must forget this night and me. If my general whereto find out we would both die." Hinata said sitting on a bench with her face away from Sasuke's.

Walking towards her and kneeling he said, "My dear princess, I beg of you. Forgetting you is something I could never do."

"Please, I don't want you to die." She said caressing his check. Taking her free hand and the hand caressing his cheek, he held them and rubbed her knuckles.

"Even if I die, knowing I've meet you makes my life complete." He kissed her knuckles, cupped her check and leaned in. before the kiss could happen the witches and wizards felt a presence. A piece of the stands for the gazebo disappeared. Before it could fall on them, Sasuke pushed them out of the way. Sasuke was on top of Hinata but they didn't even seem to care. The rope keeping the curtain broke and the curtain came crashing down. Kurenai and Saukra looked at each other and took each others hands.

_Something is not to be here_

_Show us the creature that is now bare_

A dark orb of energy flashed before it disappeared.

"Dark energy. That means one thing." Kurenai said. The guardian and princess looked at each other with the same fear on their faces. "Dark servants."

With the others, the lights went out backstage. Hinata squeezed Sasuke's hand as she looks around for a familiar face. She felt someone take her free hand and turning she saw it was Temari who was also holding Shika's hand.

"You 2 ok?" Tema asked softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah. Thankfully Sasuke got us out of the way before the gazebo fell on us. You guys felt the presence right?"

"It was the presence of a dark servant. I've been around enough to recognise the presence." Shika said looking around, already in protector mode. Neij, with a scared TenTen on his arm, came over with Naruto who had his arm around Ino. Everyone stayed silent for a while before Temari heard a hiss. She pointed her finger up to the protectors for them to look up. A dark servant jumped down in the middle of them. The boys pushed the girls behind them and said a rejection spell

_Creature that does not belong_

_Do not be happy as you're not here for long_

The combination of power pushed the dark servant out of the auditorium. When it left, the lights came back on.

"Everyone we are upset to say but unfortunately, we will not be able to continue the play. Please make you way too the exit in an orderly fashion. We once again apologize for the inconvenient." Rue said from the speakers.

Everyone changed back into their clothes and walked out of the auditorium.

"How did a dark servant get here? I mean we've been here for 5 years and we've never been attacked. You've been here for, what, 2 months?" Hinata asked the boys.

"2 1/2." Sasuke said after calculating

"Who cares? The point is that dark servants are here. None of us are safe. Wait, where's Saukra and Kurenai?"

"Guys, over here!" they turned to see Kurenai and Saukra coming towards them. "What happened on stage? Something cut the rope for the curtain."

"A dark servant. Before it could attack us, the boys did a rejection spell." TenTen said

"Good. Listen takes Saukra and goes around while I go and check to find any more dark servants."

"Sure. Come one, we have to go find Iruka-sensei and find out when we have to get ready."

"So, if we don't have to go on now, can we go and see Hinata's painting?" Sasuke asked

"Sure come on." After finding out they won't be needed for another hour they went to the art room to find them about to announce the winner.

"Ok everyone, can I get your attention please? We are about to announce the winner. Ok now the winner will receive a certificate of amazing painting and the choice of having it entered in a national painting compotation. Now the winner is…Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hinata, you won! Congatz!" Ino said hugging Hinata who was still in a trance

"Now let's see her winning picture." A man brought up a covered picture. Taking the cover off it was a painting of the witches and wizards at the ball. On the right you could see Ino on the step about to take Naruto's hand. Temari, on the left, had her arm linked to Shika's who had his hand on hers. In the centre Neij and TenTen were dancing and Hinata was in Sasuke's arms with her hand on his arm and her head slightly on his chest.

"OMG, Hinata, that's amazing. I love it."Ino said

"Wait, I didn't see this one. The one everyone was crowding was this picture of you guys separated by these things. The picture was called, 'the thing that makes us one.'"

"Where's that one?" Temari asked

"And now we'll announce the second place winner…and what a surprise. The second place winner is also our first place winner." The same man brought the other painting on stage it had four boxes on each side. In the first 2 boxes was Hinata and Sasuke and they were separated by two masks, Neij and TenTen were separated by the MVP medal Neij gave her. Naruto and Ino had a lily flower between them and Temari and Shika had his jacket in the middle.

"Not to be rude, but I don't get it." Neij said, flinching when TenTen hit him

"Neij that was rude."

"Now for the story behind the painting. Each of these 'couples' had a bit of trouble and these things that you see are what made it better. The first couple, it was a masquerade that brought them closer, the blondes had a bit of a rocky fight but a lily nickname brought them together while the Chinese," which brought TenTen and Neij to glare at the man, "Sorry, the burnets had a couple problems but a MPV medal helped them even things out and the back and dirty blonde had a terrible fight but one tug of a jacket made them apologize. Hinata Hyuuga, everyone!" he helped Hinata on stage and gave her the first place certificate and a $200 cheque for the second place prize and place the blue and yellow ribbons on the paintings. Sasuke pulled out his camera and took pictures with the others clapping in the audience. After going crazy while waiting for the hour to finish, they headed to the gym and the girls got changed while the boys hooked the instruments up. Saukra was backstage with them but was listening to the other bands play. The band before them were about to play. When they started, the girls were surprised to hear the same beginning for their song.

_**I got a dirty mind  
>I got filthy ways<br>I'm tryin' to bathe my ape  
>In your milky way<br>I'm a legend  
>I'm irreverent<br>I'll be reverend  
>I'll be so far up<br>We don't give a fuck  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited<br>To the other side of sanity  
>They callin' me an alien<br>a big-headed astronaut  
>Maybe it's because<br>your boy yeezy get ass a lot**_

"That's Sasuke's lyrics!" Hinata, pulling on her white off the shoulder top, ran to the edge of the stage where Saukra was. A group she had never seen at rehearsal, was on stage singing their song. The others joined them with the same surprised look on their face.

"Ok we can't do the same song, what do we do now?"

Hinata thought for a while then it hit her like a lightening bolt. "The song we practised for Friday, Metal Mario. We can do another song on Friday, like Metal Ghost Busters."

"Alright, Sasuke we need you to go tell everyone what happened and introduce us on stage. Boys I need the rest of you guys to do something for us. Saukra, you can go ahead and go in the crowd if you want." Temari said. When the other band was finished, the Little Witchz instruments were put on stage by the boys. While the others went backstage, Sasuke got a wireless mic and turned it on.

"Hi everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha of class 11-C. originally I was suppose to sing with the Little Witchz but the song you heard before was the song we had to sing. So instead the Little Witchz will play 'Metal Mario. Ladies and gentlemen, Little Witchz!" the girls came on stage and went behind/picked up their instruments.

The blue haired girl looked at Temari and TenTen. They nodded their heads, smirks on their faces.

The sound of when you start a game of Mario sounded before the sound of when you go through a tub.

Temari began quickly with the drums before TenTen, Hinata, and Ino started playing.

Eight seconds past with them playing before they suddenly stopped. "DO THE MARIO!" They yelled.

Hinata began playing her guitar, TenTen accompanying her as back up with a different tune, and Temari rapidly playing her drums.

Hinata's hands glided through the strings as her fingers swiftly moved, strumming the strings at an amazing speed.

The music sounded just like a Mario tune, except in guitar, piano and drums. And to be honest, it was amazing.

The band bobbed their heads at the beat.

It was awesome music. The way Temari played the drums, Hinata the guitar, Ino the piano, and TenTen being able to keep up with the fast rhythm Hinata played. There really were no words.

Two minutes after amazing playing, the music slowed down in Bowser's theme. The four girls shook their heads, their bodies slightly swaying from at the beat of the music.

Then Hinata yelled to Naruto, "Now!" Naruto kneeling at a box with wires said, "Red goes with the white, white goes with the yellow," and picking up a plug handed it to Shika who was about to plug it in when he said, "Please let this work." When it was plugged in the screen behind the girls became a screen so people could see them

After that, about thirty seconds with the low theme, before it picked up again.

Temari played the drums in such a speed that was one would be gaping at; she played so fast you really couldn't tell where her arms were. And Hinata played the guitar so fast and she extended the notes in some places that really went with the song.

They already began playing Mario's theme song bobbing their heads.

Then when some notes were extended, Ino began playing the piano, her fingers gliding across the keyboard. The blue eyed pianist's solo would have any person jumping to their feet and screaming their heart out.

When her solo finished the two guitarists began playing again, TenTen being Hinata's back up guitarist, was amazingly keeping up with the blue haired girl.

They began playing for about ten seconds before the song came to an end with the song of when you lose in a Mario game.

The amount of applause was defining. Near the end of the day everyone went to hear Temari's piece. Thanks to Shika's help, there wasn't a single mistake. Saukra left with her bodyguards, who mysteriously appeared. As everyone headed back to the café, Sasuke's hand sliped into Hinata's.

"the paintings were amazing. But how did you do the first place one?"

"when we got back I used magic to create a background and I painted everything else. Did you understand the other one?"

Squeezing her hand and pulling her close he said, "I'll admit it took me a while to understand but when I did understand it I realised it had a point behind it."

"Oh really? What?" Hinata asked teasingly

"I realised that each thing made each 'couple' get stronger together. The masks showed we're now a couple, the lily showed Ino and Naruto get along like a couple without knowing it, Neij and TenTen are getting along and Shika and Temari just clicked after their fight."

"not bad. You colud become an art criquice."

"Wait, you finished the painting before we went to the ball. What did you do, do over the painting?"

"Oh that. First it was plates, you know after our fight and then I slipped with the plates in my hand. But after last night I decided to change it. That's why I was awake last night."

"Oh well, I'm glad you were. If I asked you in front of Neij, I think he'd kill me. Thankfully when you girls were on stage performing, I told him."

"How'd he reacte?" Hinata asked worried. Neij was way over protective and she didn't want to hide her relashionship from her only family.

"Surprisingly he didn't freak." Before he could continue, Hinata stopped and put her hand on his chest to get him to stop. Turning he saw the surprised and confused look on his girlfriend's face.

"My cousin, who over protective issues, is ok with me going out with you? He didn't lay down any rules or anything?"

"Well, he told me if I break your heart, that would be the last thing I'll ever do, but no. not really."

"What is the world coming to?" Hinata asked

Witch world

Saukra put her coat on the bed and threw herself next to it. She had a great time with the others and she didn't feel anything when Sasuke was near her unlike last time. She pulled out her video camera, which could also take pictures, and browsed through the pictures she got. There was one with Sasuke and Hinata dancing. Another was with Neij and TenTen playing a basketball game at a stall. One was Ino, Naruto, Tema and Shika all squeezed into a photo when they went to a café. She got a picture of the girls when they were performing and when the boys came to bow after what happened with the screen. The next picture was her favourite, when she was in the middle of a group shot with Hinata, Sasuke and Ino. She finally had people who treated her like everyone else, not like royalty. And she was glad it was like that. She heard a crash just outside her room and pushed herself up and walked to the door before using a spell to see who it was. When she didn't see a dark servant she opened the door to see a servant picking up pieces from a vase she knocked over. As she knelt down, the servant jumped.

"Y-your highness. I thought you were still in the human world.

"I just got back. Let me help you." Saukra said causesly starting to pick up the glass.

"oh you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. If you took up all the glass, you might cut yourself." The servant was surprised about the change of the princess since last night.

"your majesty, I notice you seem to be different. I mean…"

"I'm not a b***h?"

"Strong choice of words but yeah. It's good to see you've changed."

"it's good to be changed. I don't feel the way I use to around Sasuke anymore and it feels a lot better."

"my mother used to say, if you truly love something set it free. If it was meant to be, it'll come back."

"Not if it's going out with someone who they truly belong with."

"Ok, but the one who belongs with you will truly come. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Amu."

"Wait, you know my name? How?"

"You came to the castle when you were younger and before I went crazy, we use to play together."

"I remember. You gave me this, didn't you?" out of her dress, she pulled out a heamp necklace with wave designs on it.

"I did. We were doing it together but you weren't getting it so I gave that to you. Hey after we clean this mess up, wanna see the pics I got?"

"sure, we colud go in the garden."

"Awesome. Let's clean this so we can go."

Human world

Everyone was in Temari's room playing video games. They split into teams and were playing Street Fighter. Neij and Ino, who were in one team with Temari and Sasuke, played against Naruto and TenTen who were on the same time Hinata and Shikamaru. So far Neij was killing the other team.

"Ino back me up."

"what do you think I'm doing. Neij, move! Ten-chan's about to…."

"Taste my triple kick you pale eyed demon! No offence Hinata."

"Again, none taken.

YOU LOSE TEAM BIRD! WINNER TEAM CHINA!

"YES! IN YOUR FACE YOU PALE EYED DEMON! No offence Hinata."

"you know sooner or later I'm going to knock you sideways for that. You got your warning." TenTen just looked away.

"ok, let's switch. Sasuke, you better win."

"Good luck with that. Hinata's a master at this game."

"We'll see about that."

For the next two rounds each team got one win. It was down to the last round and everyone was evenly matched. Hinata took on Tema while Shika took on Sasuke.

"Shika, kick him." TenTen said from over his shoulder

"I…got…him!"

"Temari, give me a hand." Sasuke said trying to get his character away from shikamaru's

"Stop running from him and help me. I'm being creamed. Hinata go beat up your boyfriend."

"When I'm done with you I will. HA!"

MAKOTO IS OUT

"That's not fair." Temari said upset

"life isn't. Sasuke prepare for a beating." Team china did a pair attack and knocked Sasuke to the ground.

LOSER TEAM BIRD. WINNER TEAM CHINA!

"That's not fair!"

"Nice one Shika." Hinata said, giving her fighting partener a high-five.

Team china's charaecters went into the hall of fame. TenTen stood up and turned to the losing team.

"ok, as betted, the losing team has to do a dare from the winning team. You ready?"

"let's get this over with."

"ok, we dare you guys to go into Kurenai's room and take her crystal ball. When you get it, use it to make a prank call to asuma and talk about his cancer stick."

"Pretend you're a doctoer. You found his last check up report and you are disgusted with it." Naruto added obvoius to the glare ino was giving him. Team bird sunck down the hall to Kurenai's room, who was asleep, and picked up the crystal ball. Ino passed her hands over it and it lit up.

"call asuma." Temari said. A dialing was heard and the call tone was heard after that.

"Hello, Asuma?"

"Hi Mr. Sarutobi. My name is Dr. Imuto. I happen to find the report of your last check up and I'm very upset of what I saw." Neij said in a british accent

"Oh, what did you find?"

"you smoke cigerates am I right?"

"only two packets."

"It can still give you cancer. You are engaged to Kurenai, are you not?"

"Yes. The moment the curse is broken I hope to engage to her again and have the wedding." The girls smiled at each other in glee.

"I feel very happy for you but with the lifestyle you lead, it may not really work out."

"really?"

"switch to alchol for better results."

"wha…hey, who is t….."Neij hung up before he could get the sentence out. Sasuke just shook his head and picked up the crystal ball and walked into Kurenai's room. He put it back just as she started to stir. He froze hopeing she would go back to sleep. After a while, she turned and went back to sleep. Sighing in realef he snuck out of the room and they all went to Temari's room where the winning team sat waiting for them. Sasuke sat next to Hinata on the beanbag she was sitting on. Shika sat on the floor reading and Temari sat putting her head on his lap while Neij and Ino sat by Naruto and TenTen.

"So how'd it go?" Hinata asked popping a popcorn in her mouth.

"Well Neij told Asuma to change to alcohol."

"Neij!"

"What, it won't mess their relationship up."

"Fine whatever." Ino's watch beeped as another hour passed. Ino looked at her watch and saw it was 12:00 am.

"we better go to bed. It's already 12 and we may not have school tomorrow but we have work."

"Right, so everyone out please."

Next day

"Can I get an apple tart?"

"I'm still waiting for my chocolate cake and lemonade."

"Do you have any marshmellows to put in my drink?"

"Can I get a straw please? They don't have any here."

This was the craziness that happened at the café the next day. Both witches and wizards ran around like crazy. Temari, who liked working behind the cash regester, was dieing to get out. The girls were acting rediculus with Sasuke. Shikamaru was tempted to go and sneek up in his room just to get away from all the madness. Neij was trying to not drop anything with everyone else running around him and Hinata almost tripped him at least twice.

"This is rediculus." Neij said putting a tray of dirty dishes down. Naruto had to wash them plus the other hundred others, or at least that what it looked like.

"my hands are going to be pruny till I'm 30 and bald." Ino poked her head as she put an order on the order wheel and said, "you only become bald if something's wrong with you Naruto."

"ok, tell me if this is right. You want a slice of new York cheese cake and a raspberry smoothie?" Hinata asked one of the coustmers looking at her order pad with a confused look on her face.

"actually I wanted a mango cheese cake and raspberry and I've been waiting for it for an hour but at the moment that would be nice."

Finally 5 o' clock came around. The minute the last person was out the door and was closed, everyone ethier dropped onto a chair or the floor.

"never in my 5 years of working at a café, have I seen a crowd as crazy as that. You wanna give us a free day Kurenai?"

"sorry. I gave way to many free days so we have to earn it back."

"that didn't?" Sasuke asked coming in put a tray of lemonade on the table.

"Depends on the amount of money made. Who wants to help me count it?" everyone picked up their drinks and walked upstairs. Kurenai just sighed and went to the cash regester. When she pushed the button to open the drawer, the cash just seemed to spill out. "guess we did make it back."

Hinata fell in bed face first and pushed her shoes off with her feet. Flipping onto her back she undid her tie making it slack and pushed the suspenders off her shoulders so that they became straps. Hinata turned on her side and kept her eyes closed so she didn't notice Sasuke sneek into her room. Putting his arms at the sides of her, traping her in a way, he leaned by her and said, "we're sneeking to the mall. Wanna come?"

Opening her eyes and turning she said, "give me five minutes." 20 minutes later TenTen poked her head by the end of the staircase. They didn't want Kurenai knowing so they had to find a way to sneek out without a) having her see them or b) breaking their necks going through the window.

"What if we just ask her?" TenTen asked moving back behind and talking to Neij who sat on a step behind her

"that's what we're trying to avoid. Why cant we just go through the window? Aren't you a witch and you have a broom don't you?"

"when we first got here Kurenai took out brooms away and she put our uniforms and wands in these broaches and we can only use them when she gives permission. She put a spell on it that only she can take off."

"wait she put a spell on it?"

"yeah. We can only use our basic magic. The wand enhances it. Why?"

"Wizards don't use wands cause our magic is already powerful. I could probely break the spell with my magic."

"Good idea. Let's go tell the others." When they told the others of their plan, Neij, TenTen, Shika and Naruto snuck into Kurenai's room. Ten pointed to the cupboard in the back. The boys opened the cupboard to find 4 broom sticks with a flower brooch next to them.

"Those are the things that our uniforms and wands are in. so we taking the brooms or both?"

"let's just take the brooms." When they meet up with the others on the roof, Naruto threw the other's brooms into the air. The girls, minus TenTen whisled and like they had minds of their own, the brooms went to their rightful owners.

"Alright. So Naruto will go with me, Neij with TenTen, Tema with Shika and the lovebirds will go with each other." Ino said. 20 minutes later the gang got to the mall when Hinata's cell, the same one Sasuke had given them, rang. She looked at the caller ID but didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Hinata recognised Kurenai's voice. She then realised the number had to be the new café number. It was put in last week so Hinata never got the chance to get the number.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Hinata said nervously

"The fact that you got the boys to sneek into my room and steal your brooms even when I took it away from you for a reason."

"What reason? We asked why you took it but you never answered us. Can you please tell me what the reason is now?"

"Hinata just get back here please."

"wrong answer." Hinata hung up and ran to catch up with the others. They turned their brooms to key chains and ethier put them on their belt loops or onto their phones. Once again they went to the arcade and headed for dance dance revelusion. They spent at least an hour there before they went to the motorcycle racing games. 3 hours later they went to the food court and was going to Burger King when a group of boys blocked their way. Neij recognised them as the boys who teased him for having long hair. The leader glared at him with a huge plaster where his nose was.

"Hey gay boy, remember us?"

"Same guys I beat to a pulp last time I was here?"

"Yeah." The boys said cracking their knuckles

"Never seen you before in my life. Excuse us." The girls stifled their giggles and pushed past the group of boys leaving Neij and the other boys to face the enemy.

"Alright gay boy, now you're going to get it!"

Neij just pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Hello mall security? Hi, I'm calling about some unconucus guys here at the food court. How many?" Neij started to count the amount of bullies, "…5, 6, 7. Yeah 7." Hanging up, the wizards leaped on the boys and began to beat them to a pulp. By the time the girls came back with the food, all the bullies where uncouncous on the floor and on the table in front of them, the boys sat with out a scratch on them. Putting their food down and sitting next to her boyfriend, Hinata asked, "how on earth could you fight them and not get a scratch? I know we have magic but we're not immortal."

"Long story short, magic is very useful." After they ate, the girls split and went shopping and the boys went into pairs and one group went to the music store while the other went to the book store. Neij picked up a book on witchcraft with intrest.

'_A book on witchcraft? Let's see how human's fake spells now shall we?'_

There was a soul switching spell but it wasn't even close to the one Sasuke used on him and Hinata. The levation spell also wasn't the same.

"These people need a better writer. Hey Sasuke, check this out."

Coming behind the stand where Neij was, with a photography book in his hand, Sasuke read the spells and couldn't be less impressed.

"What a cheap imitation. The girls would fllip if they saw this."

In the music store, Naruto was pulling out his favourite human music. The basket next to his feet was filled with CDs. Naruto was pulling out a 'The Cab' CD** (really good band! Fav song is city is contagus) ** when Shika came up behind him and dropped a CD in the he heard the clatter he looked down to see a Ikuto Tsukiyomi CD. He looked up and asked Shika, "For Temari?"

"Yep. Her ring tone is his new song Tsukiyo Marionetto. She mentioned she wanted the CD, which is why I asked to come here instead of the book store."

"quick question, you are paying for that right?"

"Yeah. I'll give you the money."

"just checking." Naruto said pulling out a Paramore CD. An hour later, Hinata and Ino came in, not noticing the boys.

"Let's get the CD and see if we could get back before they notice." Ino said

"The Ikuto Tsukiyomi CD right?"

When Shika heard that, he saw the girls.

"Hinata, Ino? What are you doing here?"

"hey didn't see you there. Tema's Bday is coming up and we want to get her a CD of her fav singer."

"well I picked the CD. I didn't know her birthday was coming up though. I got it cause she wouldn't stop talking about the CD."

"Did you see the new Plain White T's CD?"

"Found it!" Naruto pulled the CD out from the rack and handed the girls the CD.

"The Big Bad World. She's been wanting this for a while. Thanks guys." The girls paid for the CD and left. The cashier was about to pick up his magazine when Naruto put the basket filled with CDs on the counter. Looking at the filled basket and then looking at Naruto he asked, "All this?"

"I wouldn't take them if I didn't want them would i?"

"this may take a while."

When everyone got home, Kurenai wasn't there. They thought she left cause she was still mad at the girls. But they didn't know how wrong they were.

**Well now you're wondering what's to happen huh? Well I'm mega sorry I'm late. Exams and school really took up my time. I got a C AND I DID REALLY GOOD IN MATH! And math is my worst subject. Please review and Merry Christmas if my other story dosen't get up in time to tell you. All I want is reviews, so be nice and you'll get a chapter in return! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 sorry it's late!

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that this is late. I moved and I had a bunch of different stuff to deal with and I never got the chance to work on this. Please enjoy this. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 7

Hinata skated around the café dropping off orders and picking up dirty plates. She skated into the kitchen and dropped the dirty dishes in the sink where Naruto was using his magic to clean them. It had been a week ever since the witches and wizards snuck off to the mall and Kurenai wasn't there when they got back. Of course they had to make a few changes to help them but the one thing that didn't change was that they made the treats by hand and not magic. TenTen skated up to a table and said, "One cheese cake and lemonade and one black forest cake and lemon and honey tea. Enjoy."

"Thanks. You know even though you guys have changed some stuff, the one thing that hasn't changed is the taste."

"We all agreed that that has to stay the same. Enjoy." At 5 o' clock the shop was closed and everyone was doing the last bit of chores by hand. Just as they were finished and were about to head upstairs, the door that lead to the magical world opened and Asuma came through.

"Hey everyone."

"Asuma, well? Did you find Kurenai?" Ino asked as she took her blue skates off.

"Nothing yet. It doesn't make any sense. Why would Kurenai disappear like that?"

"I should have never talked back to her. Then she would of never left?" Hinata said sitting in a chair. Sasuke stooped next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, it's not your fault. She must have felt stressed and decided to take a break. She must have been so excited that she forgot to leave a note."

"And not come back for a week and not realise people are looking for her?" Hinata said looking at Sasuke with a look that said, 'Have you gone mad?'

"Listen, Anko's still here so the queen has given permission to turn her into her human form." That surprised the girls.

"Anko has a human form?" Ino asked

"Yes. Believe it or not, Anko was once human. She defied one of the dangerous witches and was turned into a cat. Kurenai stopped the witch from killing her and she took Anko in."

"I never knew that." Temari said thinking of the dark hair cat trying to picture her as a human.

"It's not something she like talking about. So where's the little devil?"

"In Kurenai's room. She only comes out when she's hungry or if we need her." Asuma climbed up the stairs and went in Kurenai's room and found Anko asleep on the bed.

_Stuck in this unnatural form_

_Reveal your real form before me_

_I now set you free!_

A bright light encased Anko who woke up and stared at her paws in wonder. In a burst of light the cat form morphed into a human form. When the light faded and the witches and wizards came up when they saw the burst of light from downstairs, they were surprised to see a woman with purple hair in a ponytail in a black shirt and skirt with a tan trench coat on her. She also had on leg protectors and a necklace with a charm on it. When she opened her eyes they saw purple eyes. When the light died down Anko looked at her hands in wonder.

"Asuma Sarutobi, what did you do?"

"We still haven't found Kurenai so you have to take care of them."

"Take care of 3 15 year olds and 4 16 year olds and a 17 year old?"

"Huh?"

"Hinata, Ino and TenTen are 15, Temari just turned 16 and Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru are also 16 and Neij is 17. You didn't know that?"

"No. but not the point. I want them to be safe. We already had one dark servant and we don't want another one."

"Well in a way I have been helping except for these last week. Sorry guys."

"It's ok. So before you were turned into a cat did you know how to cook?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Anko jumped off the bed and was walking when she heard TenTen giggle. She turned around to see Temari hit TenTen.

"What?"

"Um, Anko look behind you." Turning she saw she still had her tail. Screaming she covered it and glared at Asuma. "Asuma Sarutobi! Why do I still have my old tail? I thought the spell was supposed to remove every trace of me being a cat!"

"Well, Karin was a powerful witch. How was I supposed to know her magic was this powerful?"

"You wizards always boast about how your magic is so much powerful then us witches cause you don't need wands but you really bring down wizards, you know that right?" Anko said before she stalked downstairs. Asuma just sighed and said, "I have to get back to the wizard world. More and more people are disappearing. If we don't find a cure or a way to get rid of this curse it'll be a matter of time. Oh and Hinata, don't blame yourself. Kurenai wouldn't be happy if she found out she was the scours of your unhappiness." With that he walked out of the room not before snapping his fingers. The cupboard opened and the girls' broaches jumped to their right owners. A ring of symbols was shown but it then broke.

"The spell Kurenai put on it broke. Guess Asuma is good with this stuff." With that everyone went to their rooms and changed out of their work uniforms.

Next day

School

"Now if you multiply that with 4, Neij what will you get?"

Neij barely registered the teacher talking to him. He couldn't care if he got in trouble, not when he was so tired! He kept having nightmares and he just couldn't go back to sleep the night before. His train of thought was broken when he sensed something coming towards him. He caught the chalk that almost hit him in the face. The teacher flattered a little when he saw he caught it. No one ever did that. Dodge, yes but never catch it.

"Neij Hyuuga! Did you hear me?"

"45."

"What?"

"That's the answer isn't it?" turning back to the board where the problem was he saw he was right.

"Very good. But please answer when I call, got it?"

"Yes sir." He noticed TenTen was looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. He smiled slightly hoping that would calm her. When he saw it didn't, he snapped his fingers and a note appeared in his hand. Poking her back, he slid the note. She opened it on her math book to read, 'I'm fine. But can we talk at lunch? On the roof ok?' she nodded so Neij could see she agreed. When the bell rang for lunch, TenTen and Neij said they were going up to the roof and would see the others after. When they got to the roof, TenTen pulled him into the janitor closet. When she locked the door, she turned to Neij and asked, "What is with you? You've been acting strange all morning."

"So we're not eating?"

"Neij!"

"Ok, ok. It was just a joke. Well you see I had this dream last night. I was in the dark forest and I saw Hinata's parents and I'm guessing the other guards."

"Which included my parents. How did they look?"

"They were alive and not dark servants if that's what you wanted to hear. The queen kept saying something about 'how your girls could destroy her and the king' she kept saying she wanted you guys and what she was going to do with you. I know it was just a spell but it showed you and the girls being burned alive by dark magic." TenTen saw the pain in his eyes. _'He must be worried about Hinata.'_ For some reason that thought made her slightly mad.

"I don't want to see that happen to you." That stopped TenTen.

"W-what?"

"I don't want that to happen to you. If it did, I wouldn't stop till the queen paid." She stood frozen but her mind was going a thousand miles.

'_Dose Neij like me? That would explain why he held me close during the play. He can't. I mean he's annoying, rude, not to mention hot..! Whoa, whoa, bad TenTen. What are you thinking? This guy is your best friend's cousin. But his eyes defiantly show he's not lying. Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss him?'_

"TenTen? Hello anyone there?" Neij waved a hand in front of her face. When he finally saw her snap it of it he was about to say something when she step forward and kissed him. He was in shock for a while but he then relaxed into it. He felt as if his heart soared and never came back down. When they finally broke apart TenTen said, "I've wanted to do that for a while. Oh thanks for worrying about me."

"No problem. Is it to much to ask to go back to the kissing?"

"You may never change will you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, come here." She pulled him into another kiss. She put her hands on his arms that were around her waist.

Downstairs with the others, Naruto wouldn't stop playing with his food.

"Naruto you ok?" Ino asked

"Yeah. Just not hungry."

"Naruto, you didn't eat breakfast. Are you sure you're not hungry? They have ramen at the café if you want." Sasuke said looking at his friend in concern

"I'm fine. I just don't feel ok."

Temari, who was closest to him, felt his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Maybe it was something you ate?"

"I don't know. I feel like doing some hops. Anyone wanna join me?"

"At gym maybe. My food hasn't digested yet."

"Fine by me. So anyone have sugar?"

"Your not hungry for food, but you are for sugar? What's the matter with you?" Ino asked.

"I feel like getting hyper."

"Naruto you don't have to. You're already hyper." Shika said. Before he could say anything one of the students, Amu Hinamori, ran up to them freaking out.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!"

"Tadase asked you out?"

"God no. My heart belong to someone else remember? But no. I was on the roof and I saw TenTen and Neij come out of the janitor closet. Now before you say something like 'they said they were going on the roof' they're clothes were a mess. I checked and I didn't see anything that showed them getting hot and heavy in there but I think they were making out."

"All I have to say is, about time." Hinata said with everyone nodding. "That's all?"

"No, the school wants us to do our play."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh I can't make it. I have to go to the art compotation remember. Sasuke's coming for the newspaper. And the scooer team has a game and they'll be practising all day plus the cheerleader team will be practising the routine. Temari is going to the music part of the competition I'm going to. TenTen may be here and Naruto and Shikamaru but other then that all the others won't."

"Aw. **(Unhappy aw)** Well at least I don't have to be a maid. That dress was too long."

"Sorry about that. I was going to hem it for you before the play but I was crowded, sorry." Ino said

"It's ok. Rue's not going to be happy though." With that she left. After school, before they opened the shop, Anko checked Naruto.

"Well Temari's right. You don't have a fever. You guys said he was acting weird."

"Yeah. He seemed off."

"I'm standing right here." Naruto mumbled

"I think you should help me in the kitchen. After I'll send you cash register. I don't want you on waiter duty and end up fainting."

"Ok."

Next day

Everyone was dressed and ready and were waiting for one blonde wizard. They all looked upstairs listening for the 'oh crap, I'm going to be late' and the crash of him falling out of bed and the sound of a spell being used so he wouldn't have to waste time. They didn't even hear the creak of bedsprings.

'_What if he is sick? I knew I should have made my cold remedy tea. It would of stopped it.'_ Ino thought

"He's obviously sick. What are we going to do? Most of us are busy and can't stay home. Anko still has to deal with stuff the Kurenai would deal with now that she's human. Anyone have any ideas?" TenTen asked

"I'll stay! I mean, I'll stay here with Naruto and the rest of you can go. I made the routine for the cheerleader team, so I remember all the steps. And with the remedies I know, he'll be better in time for us to come in time for the game." Ino said

"Well, if it's not too much trouble." Sasuke said

"Don't worry. Ino here is a medical witch in training. He'll be fine." Temari said dragging the others to the door and waving to Ino. When everyone left, Ino went into the kitchen and filled a bowl with cold water and took it and a rag up to Naruto's room. When she turned on the light she saw he was shivering and was sweating. Wetting the rag she wiped the sweat off. The wetness woke him up and he stared at Ino through half lidded eyes.

"Inz? What are you doing here? Is school over already?"

"No, the others went to school. I'm here to take care of you. How are you feeling?"

"Sick. Guess Temari was right."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"You sleep a little longer. I'll make you some soup, kay?"

"Sure." With that he turned onto his side and went back to sleep. While Ino made the soup she tried to think about any magical items that would help Naruto. She then remembered a flower her mother always used. Its tear could cure any sickness.

"Kuearni has some in the garden. I just have to catch it." When she gave Naruto his soup she went into the garden and pulled out her broach, also known as a dream flower. Pressing the button in the middle she clapped it twice, having her gloves appear. She did the same near her feet having her boots come on. Clapping it on the air her dress appeared over her head and she pulled on. Clapping it near her hair, her witch's hat appeared on her head. Her dream flower turned in to a lily which planted itself on the waist of Ino's dress.

"It feels so good to have this back on." As she neared the flowers, they stared to shake and as if they were alive they popped out of the ground and scattered. Ino chased after the closest one near her. She snapped her figures and the lily glowed. A shape appeared in front of Ino and when she grabbed onto it, it turned into a wand.

"Pururun Purun Famifami Fa! Lasso up that flower!" in a spiral of colours, a rope appeared and wrapped it self around the flower. Pulling the wand towards her, the rope retraced and Ino grabbed onto the flower.

"Oh! I love using magic. I can't wait to do a magical stage again." Running back into the house she made tea. Tickling the flower in sneezed and a tear dropped into the tea. After she stirred the tea and put the flower in water she took the tea to Naruto.

"Well, feel better?"

"Kinda. Dose the tea taste weird to you?" Ino sipped and saw it still tasted the same way it did when her mother made it for her.

"Naruto what are you talking about? It tastes fine. I know this flower grows in the wizard world."

"Oh I know. I just backwashed it and I had you swallow it. I feel fine, thanks for asking." Naruto said laughing. He laughed harder when Ino punched him on his arm and ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth out. When she came back in she grabbed the back of his neck and put pressure on it **(you can do that. My cousin does that when he's mad at me or when he's bored. It hurts!) **

"OW! Ino stop that hurts!"

"Well maybe you'll think before you spit into something I'm going to drink." Naruto pulled on her arm making her fall forward, on top of him as a result. "Ow Naruto!" pushing herself up she realised how close her face was to his. She couldn't hide her blush which Naruto noticed. Giving her his famous fox grin he said, "You want to kiss me don't you?"

"Phh, course not! Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause you like me?"

"No I don't! I don't like y…" she never got to finish her sentence because Naruto planted his lips on hers. She stood unresponsive for a minute but relaxed and kissed him back. She was straddling him and had both her hands on ether side of him and Naruto had leaning back on his elbows. When they finally pulled apart, Naruto asked, "What were you saying? I kinda zoned out."

"I don't remember. If you kiss me again, I think it may help."

"Ok." Smiling she pulled him into another kiss.

Later that afternoon, Ino and Naruto surprised everyone by coming on the edge of the field before the soccer game holding hands.

"We leave you for about 3 hours and this is what happens?" Temari asked. At the nodding of the head she smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you. Finally you're a couple."

"Great. Now guess who won the art compotation?"

"And who won the music part of it?" Hinata and Temari asked

"You and You?"

"That's right! So Ino you do remember what we decided to do right?"

"Yes mother."

When Ino and Naruto arrived it was almost half time and they were tied with Rain high. When the whistle blew, the teams came off and the cheerleader ran on the field yelling for encouragement.

"Foxes always rock it! Happy and spunky, rain don't have hunkies. Always #1, rain's about to be a burnt bun! Roll call!"

Some of the girls including Temari danced to Piña Colada boy that was playing through the speakers while Hinata and Ino stood in the middle of a bridge with their legs behind their legs. They then back flipped into the hands of some of the other girls. During all this, the football players, who were doing this for extra credit, pushed a float on to the field with the girls' instruments on it. TenTen was already on it with Naruto. While the other cheerleaders danced to 'Move your body', Temari, Ino and Hinata climbed on the float and hooked up their instruments. At the mix, the cheerleaders split down the centre and cart wheeled to the sides of the field.

_**Every time we touch (Nightcore version)**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

Temari

_TenTen_

**Naruto**

_**All**_

**I-i-i-i still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still hear your touch in my dreams**

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**Cause every time we touch**_

At this time the girls came back on the field and danced to the beat of Ino's keyboards as Naruto got ready for his solo

**Yeah, yeah, MC R's, yeah, cash, cash, yeah, ah, what?**

**Cause every time we touch, light me up like Los Angeles**

**Girl, Hollywood lights can't handle this**

**Hold on, tell my mama this chick is my feature miss**

**I never knew chick before and mama, I can't ignore**

**It doesn't take a genius to build it this time, but if it did you could call me Einstein**

**After feeling this much, I'm done for a game or two here touch**

**What, you feel it two, I feel it three, four on the floor who next me?**

**That's right, a round of applause, MC R's**

**King with the cause, but it's never enough, every time we touch**

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the sky**_

_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my s-s-si-ide_

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

**Forgive me my weakness, **_But I don't know why_

_Without you _it's hard to survive

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the sky**_

_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

**Cause every time we touch…(touch x3)**

The song must have been of a good luck charm for leaf high since they won the game. And it was Friday, which meant more songs. At 4:30, the lights went down and the girls were introduced by Anko

"They're about 16 and they're wiz's on skates. Ladies and Gentlemen, Little Witchz!

_**Hurry up and save me**_

_**Hinata and Ino**_

TenTen and Temari

_**All**_

Other fonts for the solos above except Temari's whose will be normal

_**I'm going though the same day, same place I always do**_

_**Then I saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit me like a ton of bricks**_

I can't lie, oh you got to me

My life was alright living in black and white but you change my point of view.

_**Show me your colours, show me your colours, cause with out I'm blue!**_

**(With out you, I'm…)**_**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you__** Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_(Show me your colours, show me your colours)_

I have to have control of myself, my thoughts my mind

Cause the way it's going done, in my life I feel like a prisoner in a way

_**(Are you feeling me) Cause the way you make my, break my, shake my walls around**_

_**I feel like I'm breaking out**_

_**Show me your colours, show me your colours, cause with out I'm blue!**_

(With out you, I'm…)_**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you, (**_hurry, hurry up_**)**

_**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2 (save you, save me)**_

_**I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

My window's opened up, _Tonight I'm crawling out_

Will you be there are you waiting, **Will you be there will you save me?**

_**(Save me x4 could you save me, could you save me?)**_

(Save me, Save me) you can save me, I know you can save me, I know you can save me, so just, so just save me**!**

_(with out you I'm..)__** Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

**(Save me, save me)**_**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_**(**_**Save me, save me)**_**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

_(_Save me, save me)_**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me x2**_

_**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_

Everyone cheered and finally 5 o'clock rolled around. As Temari was washing the dishes, she was humming the chorus when Shika put some dishes by the sink and leaned back on the counter. Looking back at him Temari asked, "what?"

"I was just thinking about how the play would of gone if we didn't have all of the stuff to do today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Would you think it as weird if I couldn't stop thinking about the ki-k-"

"Ki?"

"Kiss."

"Oh." Temari faced the sink with her cheeks heating up. She didn't notice his cheeks were also on fire. She wouldn't admit to anyone but she had a crush on the brown haired boy. Ever since she meet him, when ever she was in the same room as him her heart beat sped up. Of course when he didn't tell her about her brother, she wondered if she could ever trust him again but he did take the chance of getting killed to apologize and she did forgive him. When she had found out she had to kiss Shika in the play she couldn't wait but then the dark servant ruined everything. But she still remember what happened when it did attack

Flashback

"Please, I don't want you to die." Hinata said caressing her boyfriend's check. Taking her free hand and the hand caressing his cheek, he held them and rubbed her knuckles.

"Even if I die, knowing I've meet you makes my life complete." He kissed her knuckles, cupped her check and leaned in.

"Oh Shika this is it the climax. Neij should be coming though any second." Temari whispered covering her mic. But then she felt Shika tense. Then she felt why, a cold feeling made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She then saw a piece of the gazebo vanish. There was a crash and she couldn't see if Sasuke and Hinata got away in time. She and Shika stood up when the curtain came down. When the lights went, Shika put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay with me, ok?" nodding Shika moved his hands but took hers and pulled her away from the props. She felt like nothing could hurt them. She saw Sasuke and Hinata, ok, looking around.

End of flashback

It may not of been much, but it still made her heart skip a beat. Wiping her hands as she finished the dishes. She walked over to Shika with her head down, "Did you really want to kiss me?"

"Of course. Listen, I wanted to tell you this for the longest while. I've had a bit of a crush on you and the longer I knew you the more it grew." Shika couldn't even remember what he was about to say next when Temari grabbed his tie, pulled him forward and kissed him. Temari felt as if she had been in a mess of a world and only now was everything right again. **(Wow, a lot of relationships here now huh?)**

As all the new couples sat to dinner, Anko started gagging at all the love faces.

"Oh god! And here I thought Kurenai and Asuma were bad."

"Oh come on Anko. You're acting like you've never been in love before." Hinata said

"For your information, I was. You boys should know him. Iruka Umino."

"That's the guy who taught us at the guards' academy."

"You guys were going to be guards?"

"Yeah but Sasuke needed body guards and he wanted some one around his age and we got chosen."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"I and Iruka were going to get married but then I got on the wrong side of Karin and she turned me to a cat."

"That's terrible. But wait you're human again. Call him." Ino said

"I can't. The queen won't be happy that I'm talking to him. I was a student at the academy and he was a teacher's assistant. We weren't supposed to go out and when I got turned into a cat, the queen said if I ever got turned back into a human, I was never to see him again."

"That's just mean."

"That's business. Finish you're dinner and get to your rooms."

When everyone was in bed, Ino snuck into Hinata's room. She was listening to her MP3 so she didn't hear Ino calling her until she shook her shoulder. Pulling her ear plugs she looked at the blonde. "What Ino?"

"I think we should call Iruka."

"No! You heard what Anko said. You know she'll kill us if she finds out."

"We'll be fine. Naruto is giving me his number tomorrow. They were really close back in his academy days."

"Innoo."

"Please Hinata."

"Oh fine. But I have a bad feeling about this."

The next day everyone skipped the rest of the day and came home to prepare for the special occasion.

"Ok girls. Time for a magical stage romantic date. In position girls."

The girls stood in a square and prepared for the magical stage. **(Using the lyric fonts and the magical words are from magical doremi. They use the second season magical stage.)**

"**Pirika Pirilala Nobiyaka Ni"**

"Pameruku Raruku Takaraka Ni"

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyaka Ni"_

All the girls span before their wands hooked together like a three musketeers.

"_**Magical stage! Make the café a romantic reuin for Anko and Iruka!"**_

The café turned into a romantic restaurant. When they saw they had succeeded they gave each other high 5's.

"Ino check the crystal ball and see if she's near. Naruto check on Iruka." Ino consulted the crystal ball and saw that she wasn't far away. Naruto called Iruka with Ino's phone and heard static for a while.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei, are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. I was in a bad place." His voice sound different for what he had heard before but he ignored that.

"Oh I'm close."

"great." He didn't notice the slight hiss in his old mentor's voice. When Anko came in to see all the romance she almost barfed.

"Oh god. What is this?"

"This is for you. We bent the rules and called Iruka. Anko we have a happy relationship, so should you."

"Girls and guys, I glad you guys care but you'll get in trouble."

"We don't care. And you can't stop us as he's coming right now."

That very moment, they didn't notice how bad things were going to get. The door for the witch and wizard world burst open. Neij pulled Temari and Shikamaru down as the door flew over their heads. Everyone looked at the doorway surprised to see Iruka as a dark servant. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

"I-iruka-sensei?"

"Yes you silly boy. Now hand the prince over and I'll make your death quick and painless."

Naruto knew he had to suck it up and do what his mentor, a father like figure to him when his real father died in the line of duty, had taught him to do. He Neij and Shika stood in front of Sasuke. "Forget it! You want Sasuke; you have to go through me."

"And us!" the other boys said. Anko stepped in front of all of them and said, "And me. We may have been together once, but you are not the same man. You are not the man I loved. I was given the job of taking care of them and I'm not letting you ruin the little happiness they have." When she said this, Iruka's eyes seemed to flash from the red to their old brown. He then cringed in pain like he was having a fight within himself. Anko heard the words 'stop, don't. Anko do it.'

Closing her eyes and biting her lips, Anko held on to her necklace and faced her hand towards Iruka, "Guys when I cast the spell, get to your rooms and stay there. Oh and you may wanna pack a few things. Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon!" during the explosion the witches and wizards ran upstairs. After 20 minutes and crashes and bangs Anko ran up stairs putting a shield on the steps telling everyone to get to the garden thorough the window. When they landed, Anko ran to the fountain. It was unique because it looked like a doorway covered by a vial of water. Anko jumped on the ledge and then activating her magic, summoned her broom like the other girls. From her broom she touched the surface of the water with her shoe. When it rippled the vial of water shined and you could see the wizard castle entrance. Just as they were going through, a crash burst through and the café seemed to have caught on fire. Iruka was in the midst of the mess. Naruto faced his hand to Iruka and summoned his magic. The necklace, a blue crystal, glowed and the fire consumed Iruka giving the witches and wizards a chance to escape. Thought after the fire was put out and they didn't find a body of Iruka's obviously showing he escaped, everyone thought that the towns witches had just up and disappeared. If they only knew what was going to come of their witches.

**Wow. Kinda of a dramatic ending I hope. Again, so sorry this is late! Please review this. It seems like there may be only a chapter or two or three left in this. I could have sworn it'll last longer. Anyway my next chapter of Xiaolin Showdown Naruto Version may be long, so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! Bye guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is late. Was working on another story. It feels like this story is going to end soon. I hope I can write a sequel to the story. Oh by the way, I was looking over the last chapter, out of boredom, when I saw that the last part looked confusing. So I'm posting it here before the story. If you got the point, you can skip. If not, please read.**

The next day everyone skipped the rest of the day after lunch and came home to prepare for the special occasion.

"Ok girls. Time for a magical stage romantic date. In position girls."

The girls stood in a square and prepared for the magical stage. **(Using the lyric fonts and the magical words are from Magical Doremi. They use the second season magical stage.)**

"**Pirika Pirilala Nobiyaka Ni"**

"Pameruku Raruku Takaraka Ni"

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyaka Ni"_

All the girls span before their wands hooked together like a three musketeers.

"_**Magical stage! Make the café a romantic reunion for Anko and Iruka!"**_

The café turned into a romantic restaurant. When they saw they had succeeded they gave each other high 5's.

"Ino check the crystal ball and see if she's near. Naruto check on Iruka." Ino consulted the crystal ball and saw that she wasn't far away. Naruto called Iruka with Ino's phone and heard static for a while.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei, are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. I was in a bad place." His voice sound different for what he had heard before but he ignored that.

"Ok, um are you close by any chance?"

"Oh I'm close."

"Great." He didn't notice the slight hiss in his old mentor's voice. When Anko came in to see all the romance she almost barfed.

"Oh god. What is this?"

"This is for you. We bent the rules and called Iruka. Anko we have a happy relationship, so should you."

"Girls and guys, I glad you guys care but you'll get in trouble."

"We don't care. And you can't stop us as he's coming right now."

That very moment, they didn't notice how bad things were going to get. The door for the witch and wizard world burst open. Neij pulled Temari and Shikamaru down as the door flew over their heads. Everyone looked at the doorway surprised to see Iruka as a dark servant. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes you silly boy. Now hand the prince over and I'll make your death quick and painless."

Naruto knew he had to suck it up and do what his mentor, a father like figure to him when his real father died in the line of duty, had taught him to do. He, Neij and Shika stood in front of Sasuke. "Forget it! You want Sasuke; you have to go through me."

"And us!" the other boys said. Anko stepped in front of all of them and said, "And me. We may have been together once, but you are not the same man. You are not the man I loved. I was given the job of taking care of them and I'm not letting you ruin the little happiness they have." When she said this, Iruka's eyes seemed to flash from the red to their old brown. He then cringed in pain like he was having a fight within himself. Anko heard the words 'Stop, don't. Anko do it.'

Closing her eyes and biting her lips, Anko held on to her necklace and faced her hand towards Iruka, "Guys when I cast the spell, get to your rooms and stay there. Oh and you may wanna pack a few things. Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon!" during the explosion the witches and wizards ran upstairs. After 20 minutes and crashes and bangs Anko ran up stairs putting a shield on the steps telling everyone to get to the garden thorough the window. When they landed, Anko ran to the fountain. It was unique because it looked like a doorway covered by a vial of water. Anko jumped on the ledge and then activating her magic, summoned her broom like the other girls. From her broom she touched the surface of the water with her shoe. When it rippled the vial of water shined and you could see the wizard castle entrance. Just as they were going through, a crash burst through and the café seemed to have caught on fire. Iruka was in the midst of the mess. Naruto faced his hand to Iruka and summoned his magic. The necklace, a blue crystal, glowed and the fire consumed Iruka giving the witches and wizards a chance to escape. Thought after the fire was put out and they didn't find a body of Iruka's, obviously showing he escaped, everyone thought that the towns witches had just up and disappeared. If they only knew what was going to come of their witches.  
>_<p>

**Ok hope that cleared some things. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 8

Hinata snuggled closer to Sasuke, who had his arm around her shoulder. She still couldn't believe that they were in wizard world. She looked at the one guard that was stationed in Sasuke's room, where they were. All the girls were somewhere in the castle with their boyfriends.

Temari leaned back looking at the clouds, ignoring the guards that were in the garden where she and Shika were. She was between his legs, leaning back on his chest, with her hands laced with his.

Naruto and Ino were in the castle garden. Ino was sitting on the steps of the gazebo, leaning on one of the pillars, while Naruto had his head on Ino's lap. He still couldn't believe that his mentor was a dark servant. He sighed, snuggling closer to Ino, who began to run her fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

Neij and TenTen were on the same balcony Hinata and Sasuke confessed their love. They both leaned on the railing. TenTen had her arm through his and her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this happened. We were so stupid." TenTen said

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen. No one knew. We're lucky we got out alive." Neij still remembered when they arrived at the castle.

Flashback

Feeling the familiar feeling he got when using a portal, he held on to TenTen as they approached coming through the other side.

Her majesty stood on the other side. She had gotten a message from Neij saying that they'd be coming. She knew that they wouldn't come without a good reason. She deeply hoped they weren't found by the dark servants. In a flash, 5 broomsticks flew out. When they were clear, Queen Mikoto used her magic to close the portal.

"Anko, what is going on? Why are you here?"

"Iruka was turned into a dark servant. He found us and we had to run."

"Oh my goodness. Is everyone ok?" the queen asked with a stunned expression on her face. The king came in at that moment.

"What on earth? Anko, what are you doing here? Why are they here as well?"

"Your highness, Iruka was turned into a dark servant. He came through the door portal and attacked us. We weren't safe there."

"Father, we had to come here. This is the only safe place we have." Sasuke said

"Has it really come to this? Guards, escort the prince and his friends to his room."

"Hai." They waited in Sasuke's room for about an hour before the door opened to reveal the king.

"It's been decided that you will stay here in the castle. If we fall, you will be transferred to the witch world castle. I was told of…your relationships. If you are to any where in the castle, a guard will follow. Sasuke, no matter what, no rescue missions got it?"

"Yes father."

End of flashback

"God, what did we do to deserve this?" TenTen asked

"Guess we were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Neij replied, putting his head on hers.

"I want to do archery again."

"Your bow and arrow and bass were taken away remember. To make sure there were no traces of dark magic."

"I know. God, being in the castle is so boring!"

"I'm not bored. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm with you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and pulled him back into the castle. "Where are we going?"

"To the game room. I heard they have an air hockey table and I want to beat you my paled eyed demon."

He just smiled and threw TenTen over his shoulder ignoring her protests.

Ino picked up a daisy and added it to the crown she was making. She shifted her leg slightly so Naruto could be comfortable. He was lying on her legs, using her lap as a pillow. She finally finished and put it on Naruto.

"Hey Inz?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I was wrong to call Iruka?"

"You did it cause I asked you. If anyone deserve blame, its me."

Naruto raised his hand and played with Ino's bang. "Do you think that the king and queen are getting stronger?"

"Maybe. But hey, at least we're together."

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Do you have to ask?" she leaned down and kissed him.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Miss Yakmana?" the two blondes pulled apart and looked at the guard.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked pushing himself off of Ino's legs.

"The king would like to see you." They got up and went to the throne room. The others were there, the girls in their witch uniforms. Hinata's had a sunflower on the belt, Temari's had a sand flower and TenTen had a nadeshiko flower. They all went into the throne room and bowed.

"You may rise. Now, I have heard that you have been bored?" TenTen blushed. No doubt one of the guards heard her and told the king. "Well I have good news. Your things have been scanned and there was no trace of dark magic."

"Yes!" TenTen yelled. When she saw everyone looking at her, she pulled her witch hat down and said in a small voice, "Sorry."

"Moving on. Your things will be put into your room. You may go, all but Sasuke. I must talk with you." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Hinata and the others left leaving Sasuke and his father alone, minus the guards of course.

"So… how's mom?"

"Sasuke."

"Sorry. You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes. You and that girl, Hinata, I'm not sure about it."

"Well, that's not my problem. Hinata's the only one who knows the real reason why I was at the human world."

"What?"

"I told her. She's kept it a secret from all her friends, girls she's been friends with for a long time. Girls she's lived with for 5 years. And she hasn't told any of them. Other than that, I love her."

"Ha, you're too young to understand what love is."

"I'm turning 17 in 2 months."

"You're still too young."

"I thought you were in love with mom hen you were 12."

"That's not the point. I was a servant boy who was lucky enough to be serving the princess."

"Mom was in love with you the first time she meet you."

"Times were different then."

"So let me get this straight, just because there's a curse, I can't fall in love?"

"You are not in love!"

"Yes I am. And I'm not the only one. You always said you don't want to guys to fall in love because it'll distract them from their job. Well they did."

"Yes I know. Anko told me."

"If it bothered you so much, why didn't you say something 2 weeks ago!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me."

"I just did. This conversation is over." Sasuke turned towards the door when the guards blocked him.

"This conversation isn't over till I say so."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke's hand began to glow white and you could hear the slight chirping of birds. Shooting his hand up, electricity hit the guards. With them out of the way, he left, ignoring the others, who had been listening by the door.

"What happened?" Hinata asked her cousin

"He used a spell called Chidori."

"Ch-wha..?"

"Chidori. It's a spell that shoots electricity. You know it's coming when you hear that chirping. Not that many people know how to use it but Sasuke's one of them." Naruto said.

"How do you use it?" Ino asked, backing away as the king stormed out, muttering under his breath. Ino noticed he sent a glare to Hinata before he strode down the hall with the guards following him.

"You have to learn it. I think the head of security, Kakashi Hakate, taught him. You can't use it more then twice, so Sasuke only uses it when he has to." Naruto continued.

"Whatever happened in their really must of made Sasuke mad for him to do that." Shika commented. Hinata looked down the hall her boyfriend went down.

"Where dose that hall lead to?" she asked

"Um Sasuke's room, his brother's, the ball room and the library. Those are the places you might find him." Shikamaru said. Tapping on the sunflower, Hinata changed back into her other clothes and took off down the hall. When Hinata got to Itachi's room, she knocked hesitantly.

"Sasuke-kun? You in there?" she didn't hear anything and turned the knob. To her surprise, it was open. She saw a regular bed room with many human band pictures on the walls. On the bedside table was a picture of Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke had to be about 10 in the picture. Next to the picture was another one of a girl with long black hair. She had green eyes and was wearing a human t-shirt and jeans. In fact, she looked human. Feeling like she had pried enough she left and went to the library. He wasn't there either. The ball room was locked and she knew Sasuke wouldn't use magic. She finally knocked on the door to his room.

"Sasuke? It's me Hinata, are you there? I just wanna talk." She didn't hear anything, but unless he was taken by dark servants, she knew he was in there.

"_Is he there, is he not_

_Show me what is to be taught_

_Reveal who is beyond here_

_Let it be the one I hold dear!" _

A small screen appeared on the door and Hinata saw a picture of Sasuke, proving her thoughts. Sasuke was in his room. She opened the door to reveal Sasuke sitting on his bed, his legs pulled up so he could put his arms on them. His face was hidden by his hands. She could hear his ragged breath.

'_That spell must have taken a lot out of him. I hope he's ok.' _"Um, Sasuke? Wanna talk?" when he didn't answer, she thought he didn't and was about to close the door when she heard him, his voice so soft, she thought she imagined it.

"Hinata, wait." She went into his room and sat on the bed next to him. He put his head on her lap, closing his eyes. Not that she could really see his face anyway, thanks to his hair. "Don't talk, just stay here with me." That she knew she could grant him.

CREAK. WHOOSH. THUMP.

Those were the sounds of TenTen using her bow and arrow. Picking up another arrow, she hooked it on, pulled it back and let go. The arrow flew straight to the bull's eye, like a paper clip to a magnet.

"I hope Sasuke's ok." TenTen said, letting another arrow go. When the bull's eye got full, Neij went and pulled the arrows out.

"Hinata's with him so he should be fine."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that his girlfriend will make him happy again. Sasuke really loves her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, it's just that I never fallen in love with someone and the only person who told me they loved me were my parents and friends. I'm just wondering what it would feel like to have someone say they love you."

"Ok, now you're scaring me. TenTen, you know I love you right?"

"You never said it. But I know, don't worry."

"Ok, if you're sure. Here's your first arrow, Meiling."

"Hm, haven't called me that in a while." TenTen said shooting another bull's eye.

"AHHHH!" looking at each other, Neij and TenTen took off towards the gardens with the guards behind them. Shika and Temari ran from koi pond and meet up with the two burnets.

"Who screamed?"

"It wasn't us. That couldn't be Hinata either." The girls looked at each other with looks of panic on their faces.

"INO!" All of them took off to where the gazebo was. They found Ino holding on to Naruto who was in front of a giant mess of wood. The guards all yelled in surprise.

"The queen's prize gazebo! What happened?"

"Wait, that's the gazebo?"

"_Was _the gazebo." They looked up to see Sasuke and Hinata looking out a window. "Ino what happened?"

"I don't know. I was talking about how rude the king was when you went to your room, if that's where you went, and I was waving my hands everywhere. Next thing I know, the gazebo explodes!"

"What on earth…AHHH! Mikoto's gazebo!" the king had come. He looked at what was left of the gazebo in horror. "What happened to it?"

"Um, your highness, I may of accidently blow it up. I was waving my hands and that happened. I didn't even know I could do that." Ino said. The queen finally came and gasped.

"M-my gazebo. What happened?"

"Sorry. It was an accident." Ino said with a sheepish look on her face.

Temari turned to her boyfriend, "What's so special about the gazebo anyway?"

"The queen before had given it to Queen Mikoto as a gift. This is where his highness proposed to the queen. She was hoping that it would be the place Itachi or Sasuke would propose to their queen." Shika said

"Oh, that's bad."

"Queen Mikoto, I have no idea how I did that. Please forgive me." Ino begged, practically on her knees.

"I-it's alright. Nothing a little reverse spell can't fix. Would you?" the queen asked.

"I'd rather not."

"Um, that may be a good point. Anyone else?"

"If I may?" Hinata called. Moving her hand in an upward fashion, the gazebo fixed itself.

"Thank you Hinata-san!"

"Your welcome."

"Now that that's fixed, Figika, let's go. You have paper work to do." The queen put her hand on the king's arm. She didn't notice the glare he sent to Hinata, but Sasuke did. He glared and closed the window, before going back on to his bed and covering his eyes with his arm. Hinata lied next to him with her head in her crossed arms.

"What is it with my dad? It's like he blames you for the curse or something." Sasuke said moving his arm and wiping his face with his hands.

"Who knows? But we said we'd ignore him, right?"

"Yeah. I'm so drained right now."

"The spell took a lot out of you huh?"

"You could say that. Promise when I wake up, you'll be here?"

"You sound like a scared 5 year old, and yes. Mountains couldn't move me."

"Whatever that means." Putting a hand behind his head, Sasuke eventually feel asleep. Hinata had her head on her arm, staring at her boyfriend. She brushed some hair from his cheek and kissed it before she put her head on his chest.

Ino stepped on the stairs slowly. Naruto rolled his eyes and went up the stairs of the gazebo and jumped in the middle.

"Ino, you have nothing to worry about. It was an accident. Now you wanna practise your ballet or not?" she was hesitant but then came up the stairs. Naruto lifted her and some how, got her in his arms bridal style.

"You should probably try ballet."

"I'd rather not. I heard you broke your toenail when you started to learn point?"

"Yes, but ballet is fun."

"Not if my lovely lily is getting hurt." He put her down and spun her.

"You know that boys don't do point unless they have weak ankles?"

"Still not doing it." He said holding her waist as she reached down and came back up.

"Do you even realise what you're doing now?" she asked as he did a pas tu dux lift.

"No. should I?"

She pulled away and looked at him. "You were just doing ballet."

"Oh, that's the easy stuff."

"That lift was not easy."

"Whatever you say." He said doing a lift and spin.

"Ballet move and not an easy one." She muttered

Shika and Tema were walking down the hall arguing about a cloud they saw before coming in.

"It was a clown." Temari said

"No, it was skull. Temari I've been doing this long then you."

"I've been doing it since I was 7."

"Since I was 5, ha!"

"Damn."

"Mikoto, I refuse to fill his head with false hopes." The two cloud watchers stopped hearing the king.

"Figika, they have a right to know."

"But it's not true."

"That's what they said about the curse and now look what happened. The girls can stop it, they have to know." The witch and protector looked around the corner where the king and queen were talking. Temari looked at Shikamaru with a look on her face that said 'what are they talking about?' He just shrugged and looked around the corner with her.

"The priestess said that it would come to this."

"And you believe the old hag?"

"That old hag was my great grandmother!"

"Oh, that's not the point. There is no way Sasuke could help stop the 1st king and queen. He's too young."

"Figika, your son is turning 17 in two months! He has a girlfriend who I know he loves and would die for."

"He dose not love her! He is too young!"

"You were 13 when you told me you loved me. Is that to young?"

"That's different."

"How? Now I see why Sasuke wanted to leave the room earlier. You can't accept the fact he's fallen for someone who isn't royalty."

"I promised you father on his death bed that I'd make sure one of his grandson's will be married to royalty."

"Did he say grandson or in the next generation?"

"Why dose it matter?"

"Oh never mind. But you listen to me; the girls are going to know. And I'm not letting you stop me."

The queen was coming and Temari started to panic. She looked around to find something that would show she wasn't eavesdropping. Seeing Shika was still with her, she grabbed his face and kissed him. When the queen saw them she jumped.

"Temari, Shikamaru." Temari pulled away, wiping her lip like the girl in 'Misery Businesses'. Shikamaru held on to the wall, like he was trying to grasp what just happened. In fact, he looked a little light headed.

"Your majesty, we didn't see you there. Sorry."

"You're forgiven, don't worry. Um what did you hear?"

"Hear? We didn't hear anything, right Shikamaru." He just answered in wheezes and coughs and a thumbs up. "See. Shikamaru could barely hear anything when were, you know, having fun. How long was that this time Shika?" he just kept wheezing and holding on to the wall, since you could see he was getting weak in the knees.

"Well that answers that. Um, excuse me."

"Of course." The queen walked off and then the king came out growling under his breath. When he was gone, Temari helped Shika stand up. "Are you ok? That kiss really over did it huh?"

"Just a little." He said breathless.

"If we didn't have to find out what the two where talking about, I'd ask if you want to do it again."

"Just a quick one?"

"After. Now come on, we're going to the library."

TenTen wiped the sweat off of her forehead and took the bottle of water Neij gave her. Taking a gulp, she leaned back, enjoying the silence.

"This is the life, other then the fact there is a curse going around and we have no idea what the cure is."

"I guess. I just have a weird feeling all of a sudden. Like something's going to happen."

"TENTEN! TENTEN!" Ino screamed running towards them, with a look of panic on her face. "TenTen, Neij! Are you two ok?"

The two looked at each other and then faced the blonde witch. "Ino, were fine. Where's Naruto?" he came running with the guards behind him, answering Neji's question.

"Inz, what is it? I know you said you had a vision but really? What was it about?"

TenTen faced the hyperventilating witch. "You had a vision? What happened? What did you see?"

Hinata came running towards them and stopped, catching her breath. When she could finally talk she said, "Sasuke suddenly woke up, saying how I needed to talk to you. What the hell is going on?"

"I had a vision. We were in this field and then Neij, Naruto and Shikamaru were turned into dark servants. Then there was this burst of light. I couldn't see very well, but I saw us in a different outfit then our witch uniforms." Everyone looked at Ino. The girls knew Ino's visions were never wrong.

"Wait, what about Sasuke?"Naruto asked, recognising she didn't mention him, "Dose he get turned into a dark servant?"

"No, after that part of the vision, I saw him and three other shadows have their hands lifted up into the air and this light coming from them." Before anyone could ask any questions, one of the guards that was with the king, came to them.

"Ino, Hinata and TenTen, the king wants you."

"We're coming to." Neij said

"You were not summoned. You must follow orders."

"Screw orders, our girlfriends are being called and my girlfriend just had a vision." Naruto said.

The guard sighed and said, "Fine, but the king will not be happy about this."

"He's never happy. Oh and Sasuke's also coming." sighing again, the guard went to the prince's room and said how he was summoned.

Everyone meet up at the door of the throne room.

"Anyone see Shika and Temari?" Ino asked

"No, do you think they were the reason we were called?" Sasuke asked

"We won't know till we go in and find out." They went in to find the king pacing, the queen sitting on her throne and Shikamaru and Temari standing in front of them, waiting.

"Finally. Go ahead Mikoto, tell them. We'll see who they believe." The king said. The queen stood and walked down the stairs

"Did you know, we were told of the curse?" when she saw the confused faces, she continued. "My great grandmother was a seer, like you Ino. But the thing was, she was sick and sometimes saw hallucination. People thought she was crazy and didn't believe in her power unlike they did with others. I was the only one who did. When I was 7 she seemed to be spouting out bits and pieces of a prophecy. The elders, other people who believed here, didn't know what she was talking about. When I turn 19, she gave the whole thing and repeated it, over and over.

A curse shall fall upon to worlds

First royalty shall come back, bring dark and dim

The only ones who can stop them is _them_

Eldest girls of missing protection, sent to another world

They will bestow a great blessing

With the power of a boy royal, the darkness shall die

They will save us all, receiving back what they had once lost

Forever for there's to keep; never shall it ever come again"

"That last line didn't really rhyme." Temari said ignoring the elbow Hinata gave her.

"Your highness, I'm confused." Hinata started but was interrupted by Figika.

"You see! I told you they wouldn't believe you."

"Figika, if you'd listen to something other then your own voice you would see she said she was confused, not she didn't believe me. What was that Hinata?"

"Um, this prophecy, who was it about?"

"You 4 of course. All four of you are the eldest girls, except Ino who is an only child. But all of your parents have been taken away from you."

"Wait, the dark servants want Sasuke and the prophecy said power of a boy royal. The day Sasuke came to the human world, the dark servants said the wanted to youngest prince."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dark servants? Hinata what are you talking about?" Ino asked with the others backing her up. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and then looked back at the group.

"Um, Sasuke told me the reason why the dark servants were after him when he tried to sneak back to the wizard world."

"That is not the point. Sasuke has the power to grant you a transformation that could help you save the world. With our power strengthen it, he could help you transform." The girls all looked at each other, taking all the information in. The king shook his head.

"I told you they wouldn't believe you. Seers are crazy. Think they control the world but they don't." Ino snapped and tapped her lily and her wand appeared.

"_Pururun Purun Famifami Fa! _Restrain the king in the air." The king was lifted into the air with strips of blue wrapped around him. The some of the guards pointed their staffs at Ino while the others held the girls back. "Before I let you go, I'll have you know that I happen to be a seer and I'm not crazy. Nether was the queen's great grandmother. Receiving back what they had once lost, I had a vision that showed the boys being turned into dark servants. They would be something we lost. And I also saw Sasuke and three other people doing something that must of trigged what I saw before, us girls in something different to our uniforms." Ino dropped her wand, lifting her hands like a criminal. The king fell to the floor when the wand hit the floor. The guards let the girls go and helped the king. Before he could even punish her, another guard ran in.

"Sir, there is something wrong in the dark forest."

"What?"

"It pulsing more energy then usual." Everyone ran to a window and looked at the forest. The guard was right, it was pulsing so much that you could see it roaring over the forest.

"**Oh.**"

"_My"_

"_F-ing"_

"God." 

"Girls!"

"Sorry."

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked

"I think the time has come. Someone call the queen of the witch world."

"No need. I'm here." Tsunade walked towards them with Saukra trailing after her.

"Saukra-san, are you ok?" Saukra's left hand was covered by a small sheet. She looked at her mother who nodded. She pulled the sheet off to reveal her hand covered in the same black magic that was radiating from the dark magic.

"Ohmigod! What happened?"

"I don't know. I was at home when there was this blast and I think I got hit. This is what was left back."

"We need to start the transformation." Mikoto said.

"What do we do?"

"A magical stage and then we add our power. Sasuke, trust in the power and you'll be able to use it." Before the queen could continue, a blast happened outside the castle. The glass from the windows exploded.

"Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Shield!" a shield formed around everyone protecting them from the glass. Dark magic seeped in and slipped through the shield. It wrapped around Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, TenTen and Neij, forming bubbles around them.

"W-what's going on?" Saukra said as she stared at the bubbles.

"They are not becoming dark servants, that's for sure. Mikoto, give me a hand." Both queens tried to dispel the bubbles, but it bounced back at them. Then the bubbles disappeared.

"Sasuke! Figika, I know you don't believe me, but I don't want to lose both my sons."

"Don't worry. Get Kakashi and find out where those bubbles went!"

"I may of all ready figured that out." Anko walked in with Kakashi come behind her and Asuma next to him. "We saw where they went."

"Where? My son is there."

"The clearing by the dark forest." Anko said pointing out one of windows showing them where the dark forest was radiating more energy then it was before.

The bubbles opened and the occupants fell out. Hinata groaned and pushed herself up.

"Where are we?" TenTen asked.

"Ino? Ino!" everyone looked to Naruto, who held Naruto like he was doing a trust exercise with her. "She just fainted. She almost did this when she had the vision earlier." She opened her eyes so suddenly, Naruto nearly dropped her.

"Something's coming. I couldn't see what, but its coming. But I did see you guys turning into dark servants again."

Bolts of dark magic shot up and head towards them.

"That would be about now! MOVE!" Neij yelled. He, Shikamaru and Naruto tried putting up a shield. The necklace around Naruto neck glowed brighter then it did before. Shikamaru had a bracelet with a charm on it, which was his family symbol. It was glowing a bright green. Neij had a chocker with the Hyuuga flame in the middle and it glowed a bright white that it was almost blinding. Hinata tried to keep Ino from trying to stop Naruto while Sasuke held Temari and TenTen.

"Ino don't. You have to do the transformation to save them."

"You'd be the same thing if it was Sasuke."

"I know. That's why we can't become dark servants."

The shield started to crack and then it broke.

"NO!" the protectors were covered with the dark magic. Soon their clothes turned into black armour. The black magic in the forest hit an all time high.

"I think the vision was trying to tell me that the king and queen of the first era are coming for a little visit." Ino said holding on to Hinata like a life line.

**Ohhh dramatic ending. I can defiantly see this story unfortunately having 10 chapters. Any ideas to sequels are open. Oh, just in case you didn't get the OMFG part, they were to show a different girl speaking. Check the part of the story above to see who says what. Please wait for the next chapter. Review or I'll send the dark magic upon you and turn you into a dark servant. They like my stories. Please review and await the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh god I'm sorry this is late. I had this project to do and exams. Please enjoy this chapter. Why! Why dose the story have to be ending with 10 chapters? Please, I'm serious about ideas for a squeal. Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 9

Everyone stared in shock as the black magic disappeared leaving the 1st king and queen along with all of the Dark Servants. The boys were growling at the witches and Sasuke.

"Finally! I'm so glad to meet you. I've heard so much from your parents." All the girls stared at queen. "Oh of course, you must want to see your parents." Waving her hand, the spheres with the witches parents appeared. Their parents were knocked out but still alive. "Now, if you want them back, hand over the prince. I will not have a bunch of teenagers ruin our plans. Now hand him over!"

Hinata snapped out of it, "Forget it. You'll have to go through us."

"Fine, but I hate getting my hands dirty. Boys, you, Kankurou and Hanabi take care of them." Hanabi and Kankurou came to the front of the group and stood next to Neij, Naruto and Shikamaru. Temari pulled Hinata back and whispered harshly, "Have you lost your mind? I can't hurt my brother."

"You think I want to hit my little sister? We have no choice. Sasuke sorry about this. **Pirika Pirlala Popolina Peperuto, put Sasuke in a shield.**" The ground under Sasuke rumbled and shoot up, a shield forming around him. Sasuke glared at his girlfriend from above. "Ok, let's get this over with. **Pirika Pirlala Popolina Peperuto, attack slash!**" a burst of lavender light in slashes aimed for the queen but it never came close. Hanabi pulled out her sword and cut down on the slashes destroying them.

"Nice try girls. Our magic is stronger then yours. Why do you think I was able to get past your shield in the king's castle?" the king said

"Girls, any ideas?" Hinata asked

"We could always run." Ino said, before Naruto shoot forward, his sword aimed for Ino's heart. Ino was pushed out of the way by TenTen and Naruto's sword hit the stem that was holding Sasuke's protective doom up. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she saw it wobble but thankfully it didn't fall over.

"Hinata, we have to get out of here." Temari said, dodging an attack from her brother.

"You are not going anywhere. Give us the prince and this will all be over." The king said. Before any of them could say anything, another person came out from the group. The other Dark Servants moved out of the way, so his path was clear.

"W-who is that?"TenTen asked staring at the man before them.

"That's Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha." Hinata said breathlessly. Oh this just wasn't her day was it? She heard the desperate knocking of flesh against glass, if you will. Sasuke had seen his brother alright and he wanted to be let out.

"I'll finish them off and get the prince." He pulled out his sword and held it in front of his face before pointing it to the girls. Bring it up and down in an arch, a blast of dark magic hit the ground in front of the girls, pushing them away and through the air.

"AHHHH!" they hit the ground and rolled away from where Hinata had put Sasuke. Another arch it the stem, burning it and bring Sasuke down from about 50 feet up.

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled hysterically as the shield disappeared and her boyfriend feel towards Itachi who was about to cut through him with his sword if it wasn't for a blast of white magic knocking him down, where Sasuke fell on him, saving him from much injury or death. The white magic wrapped around Sasuke and the girls and transported them across the field towards the camp there. The dark queen screeched in anger. She wasn't planning on losing just yet.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Saukra over her. "Saukra-san? What…where am I?"

"In the camp we had set up. Just in case something like this happened. Are you ok?"

"Fine, where are the others?"

"They're fine, don't worry. Rest, you're going to need it. My mom and the king and queen are planning to do the transformation. Sasuke's kinda hurt, so you have to rest so he can heal up."

"Right, um can I see him? I'll sleep better trust me."

"Understandable. Gaara is with his sister and Syaron with his. I'm staying with Ino."

"Wait, what about Deidra? That's Ino's half-brother."

"You mean that crazy artist? That guy's related to Ino?"

"Do you see his hair?"

"Good point. Well he's with the other volunteers. Come on, let's get you to Sasuke." She led her to another part of the tent where Sasuke was sleeping, but restlessly so. Hinata lied next to him and held his hand. It seemed to help a bit but she could still see that something was bothering him.

'_This can't get any worse can it?'_ Hinata didn't even bother to see if fate was going to answer; she fell back to sleep.

Back with the queen, she had resuited the Dark Servants for a battle she knew was coming. She looked at Shika, Naruto and Neij. She wondered how they would feel if after they killed their beloveds, and turned back to see what they had done, how it would effect them. She also looked at Iruka. He healed fast, thank goodness, but there was an air about him. He seemed to be under a spell like he was going to turn back. The girls' parents had woken up about then.

"Oh, goodie, you're up. Just meet your children, little darlings they are."

"I swear you wench, if they are missing a hair on their heads…"

"Calm yourself Sasori. They are fine. They got away but the prince will soon be in my hands and soon the whole world will be mine! And you will have to sit there and watch. Oh it'll be glorious!" with that, she walked off, her laughter filling the void.

Sasuke shifted and hit something soft. He opened his eyes to see Hinata snuggling into him. He smiled. But then he remembered what happened before. His best friends were turned into Dark Servants and he saw his brother. He now knew what his father said was true. They couldn't change them back. His brother had hurt the girls and tried to kill him. He brushed Hinata's cheek were a bandage was. He kissed her forehead, promising to help break the curse anyway he could. Hinata murmured something and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Sasuke, you're ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sorry about what my brother did."

Hinata hid her face in the crook of his neck and said, "It wasn't his fault. I just hope we can stop him and the others." They pushed themselves up and got off the bed. They walked out of the room and found Saukra walking towards them.

"Good you're up. We're ready." Hinata squeezed Sasuke's hand hoping she wouldn't mess up. They went to the main room where the others were. The girls got into position.

"**Pirika Pirilala Nobiyaka Ni"**

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni"_

"Pameruku Raruku Takaraka Ni"

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyaka Ni"_

"_**Magical Stage! Transform us!" **_Sasuke, his parents and Tsunade all raised their hands, their magic mixing with the girls, who had been hidden by the flowers that were on their witch uniforms. In a burst, the petals from the girls' flowers opened and broke apart, flying everywhere.

Ino's outfit had changed into a light blue ballerina's outfit with a keyboard strapped to her back and a headband with a small witch's hat on it. Instead of ballet shoes, she had blue Robin Hood boots. Around her neck was a necklace with a lily charm on it.

TenTen's had changed into a purple strapless top, shorts and a sort of skirt wrap. **(That thing Sakura wore in Tusbasa Chronicles)** on her arms were arm warmers that widen as it went down to her wrist. On her feet were sandals. Strapped on her back was a bow and arrows and a bass guitar. TenTen's hair was pulled back by Boe with nadeshiko flowers and she had a necklace on with a witch's hat

Temari had on light purple long dress with a skirt under it as the dress didn't cover the front except for the chest area. Strapped to her back was a violin case and on her feet were light purple laced up boots were her drum sticks were hidden. Her necklace had both the sand flower and the witch's hat on it.

Hinata was changed into a lavender blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back, and shorts. She had boots and striped stockings. She had a giant paintbrush and an electric guitar strapped to her back. She had on a witch's hat clip in her hair and had a necklace with a sunflower on it.

The girls looked at their attire in wonder, surprise and awe.

"Wow. This is the transformation huh?"

"The outfits matches your talents. Ino's looks like that because she's good at ballet, Temari because of her amazing violin skills, TenTen because you're good at archery and Hinata as you are a painter. The instruments will help you perform songs that will take effect on the Dark Servants. Are you girls ready?"

"One second." Hinata said, pulling Sasuke away from everyone. Before he could ask what was going on, Hinata had kissed him. Her hands were on his face and Sasuke's on her waist. Sasuke ran his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entry. She smiled before she gladly opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, tasting her, running it along each of her teeth, leaving nothing unexplored. Soon the need for air overpowered them.

"Promise me you'll be ok." Sasuke asked breathlessly as he rested his forehead on hers

"I'll try. Just if I don't come back, you'll marry Saukra. I refuse you to have you married to some creepy girl."

"I'll try. But I want to be with you." Smiling she kissed him again, but this was a kiss of promise. Temari came over and told them before they left that the queen had to speak to them.

"Girls touch your flower necklaces, the flowers in your hair, for you TenTen; you will get your wands. It'll look like a wreath with a part in the middle. They'll be more powerful then your regular magic. Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"Good luck." With a wave of her hand, the petals covered the girls from everyone's view until they had completely disappeared. Saukra took Sasuke's hand.

"They'll be ok. I know they will. Oh and even though you said you'd marry me, you better hope as hell that Hinata come back. I know she'll be a better queen."

"Let's just hope they get back ok."

With the queen, she paced knowing that the girls will be back.

'_Because they're weak! And the weak need to be weeded out.'_

"Your majesty?" she turned and saw Neij, "there's a blast of petals heading this way. We need to know what it is." He pointed to the flow of petals flying their way. She noticed they were petals from sand, lilies, sunflower and nadisko flowers. As it reached them, the petals formed an orb as started to descend. The queen looked at Neij, "Get rid out it. I hate flowers."

Neij pulled out his sword only to be stopped by the sound of a violin playing. The queen, Neij and just about everyone else put their hands to their ears trying to block out the music. Half of the petals fell away, creating steps, were Ino piroted down with Temari following playing her violin and TenTen and Hinata bring up the rear. The tune of Temari's music was 'the phantom of the opera'. When all the girls were safely on the floor, the petals broke apart. The sunflower petals came onto the paint brush, fusing with it and making designs on the brush. The other petals did the same thing to TenTen's bow, Temari's violin and Ino's tutu.

"This ends now Queen Dori! Your curse has caused too many people pain and we're going to stop it." Hinata said as Temari's music faded.

"Oh, my dear, someone will fall today, but it shall not be me, I assure you. Attack!" the boys pulled out their swords and yelling, ran towards the girls.

"Spin of flowers!" Ino pirouetted once again and the flowers in the field grew and pushed the Naruto back, making him drop his sword. The flowers disappeared and all that was left was a venues flytraps. "Traps of change!" bringing her uplifted hands down, the flytrap took a bite out of Naruto, only succeeding in ripping his shirt.

"A couple of flowers? That's the best you got?" Queen Dori said laughing.

"Not close. Ariel Ace!" TenTen yelled pulling back her bow and releasing the arrows, knocking Neji's sword away and pinning his feet to the floor.

"Hey Hinata, remember that huge fan I use to have when I was learning to control the winds? Do me a favour and draw me one." In quick strikes, the fans form floated in the air "Fan!" the fan came to life. When Temari opened it, it looked like her old one. Same 3 purple moons, same black edging, same deadly power.

"Ha!" the blast of wind stopped Shikamaru and her brother.

Hanabi striked her sword down, a blast of dark magic headed towards her sister. Hinata painted a shield, like the ones they had back in the old days. "Shield!"

Here's the thing. No, Hinata didn't get turned into a dark servant. The magic hit the shield, and bounced back. Yeah like the saying 'I'm rubber and you're glue. Anything you say will bounce back and stick to you' the magic bounced back and hit Hanabi. But that's not the end of it, when it hit Hanabi, it shocked her. When it was over Hanabi was left in her white witch's uniform and she passed out.

"Hinata, what did you do?" Temari asked while Ino used the flowers to bring Hanabi to them with TenTen backing her up, sticking arrows in the people who tried to stop them.

"It bounced back, I have no idea what happened." When Hanabi was over by them, the girls touched the flowers. Like queen Mikoto said, they looked like wreaths but they were much more powerful then the Dark Servants. Using a shortened version of their magic words, they had the same petals create a shield that not even the queen and king could get through

"**Pirika Pirilala!**"

"_Paippai PonPoi!_"

"Pameruku Raruku!"

"_Pururun Purun!_"

"Hanabi, Hanabi? Wake up." Hinata said shaking her little sister. "Hani, please. Wake up." Hinata begged using Hanabi's nickname.

Hanabi moaned shifting a little before her ivory eyes fluttered open. All around here were gasps of amazement. "Hina? W-what happened? I got turned into… a dark servant! Hinata, stay away!"

"Hanabi, Hanabi, calm down. You're not a dark servant any more. You're ok!" Hinata said laughing watery, with tears in her eyes. She pushed Hanabi's hair away from her face as she did so.

"I'm ok? I'm ok! Hinata you did it!" Hanabi cried hugging her sister. The girls still stared at the Hyuuga sisters still not believing what they saw. Thanks to their new powers they could scene a dark servant but there was no trace of dark magic in Hanabi.

"Ok, we know that little trick won't work more than once. We need to get the people we need to help us." Ino said finally snapping out of it.

"Our parents for one. The boys and… Itachi." TenTen said

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were trying to kill ourselves here." Temari said sarcastically.

Hinata let go of her sister to try and calm everyone down. "Guys, I agree with TenTen. Itachi is really powerful. We need his help."

"I remember when I was a dark servant, Itachi wasn't the first person turned into a dark servant, but he was the strongest. No one could beat him." Hanabi said from her seat on the floor. Hinata raised her eyebrow at the two blondes.

"Oh, ok. Fine, we'll do it. But how? I think Hinata's magic is the only one who can bounce the magic back."

"I have an idea. Get them to attack me and I'll bounce it back. TenTen, you deal with our parents."

"Right. Let's go." Both Hinata and TenTen walked out of the orb, the petals of their flowers fusing with their talent objects again. The sand flower and lily petals stretched even more in order to protect the girls inside.

When the boys including Itachi, saw Hinata stand in front of them, the unsheathed their swords and pointed it to Hinata

"Guys come on. Don't make me do this." They just growled and aimed the energy at her "sorry. Shield!" the shield was painted and formed and bounced back the magic, shocking them. "Carrying Wind!" when they changed back, a colourful wind came and picked them up. TenTen drew back 4 arrows and let them go, releasing them on the spheres that broke on impact. The guards all ran towards the girls and the orb of petals. When everyone was in, the petals flew up and away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The queen, Queen Dori yelled

Sasuke was sitting with his parents, his clasped hands resting on his knees, his mother patting his hair when he snapped his head up. "Something's coming." just as he finished his sentence, Syaron ran up to them.

"Your highness, the petals are coming back."

They all ran to the front of the tent where the orb of petals dispersed and everyone in it fell out.

"AHHH! OWWW!"

"Itachi, get off!" TenTen yelled

"Dad, you're not the lightest person around! Get off!" Kankurou yelled trying to push his father off of him and Temari.

"Can someone get these people off of me?" Hiashi yelled trying to move from the bottom of the pile that Lily, Incho, Saukra and Fujitaka had created.

"I don't believe it." Queen Mikoto said amazed and slightly amused of the sight in front of her.

Hinata pushed herself up and waved at her boyfriend, who did the same dazed. "Hi. The curse isn't completely broken, but we have an idea of what we can do."

"Oh my goodness, Itachi! Everyone! I don't believe it." The queen said, tears in her eyes

"Hi mom, dad, Sasuke. I'm home." Itachi said, into the open arms of his family. Syaron did the same with his and Gaara with his.

About an hour later everyone was in a part of the tent used as the stagey office. The girls had told what their story about what happened, with their parents backing them up. They had also eased in the fact they were going out with the prince and his protectors. Even Itachi had something to confess.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was with someone in the human world. A human named Hana."

"What is happening to my sons?" the king cried to the heavens ignoring the hit on his chest from his wife.

"Wait, dose she have long black hair and green eyes?" Hinata asked, remembering the picture in his room

"Yes. That's the reason I always volunteered to go into the human world. Hana and I were planning on getting married when the curse was broken."

"But wait, according to the rules of the old world, if you want to marry a human, you must give up your magic and if your royalty, you have to give up the crown."

"I know. I was fully ready to give up my crown. I knew Sasuke could do a better job then I would."

"Oh god. My eldest giving up the crown, my youngest in love with a commoner. What is happening to the world?"

"Hey! I'll have you know, Hinata's great, great, great grandfather was once the king of the witch world. Before he died of course." Hiashi said glaring at the king. Unlike him, he approved of his eldest's relationship

"Wasn't that the guy who had a child with a servant?" Sasuke asked

"Yes."

"Can we get back to the problem on hand please? The girls have been able to transform old Dark Servants to their old form but we still have a whole army probably marching this way and we don't really have complete power over Queen Dori and King Maxwell." Tsunade said

"Ok well, all we have to do is find out if our magic can do the same thing that Hinata's can."

"Well the music from your violin affected them. Maybe if they could attack before. Your music could save you. We'll be there if it doesn't. Plus let's not forget our music magic."

"Right. But we're going to need all the help we can get." Itachi opened a portal from the tent to the human world and brought Hana. She was apparently immune to magic, because she was actually ¾ witch. Plus she was pretty good with a sword. They gathered all the guards, the girls' parents leading them. Syaron and Hanabi were told to stay put.

"But that's not fair! Sasuke's needed for whatever the queen has planned for him and he gets to go!"

"Now that he's recognised his full power, he's safe enough to do what he wants." Her mother explained, waiting for the boys to comeback from changing. The boys clothes had been ripped due to their fight as Dark Servants and Sasuke's prince clothes were too heavy for him to fight in. Sasuke came out first wearing a red shirt, black pants tucked into brown hunting boots and a black wristband. Naruto had on a sleeveless grey shirt, cargo pants and ninja sandals .Neij, who for the first time pulled his hair back into a ponytail, was wearing a long sleeve red Chinese shirt lined with blue, blue pants and Chinese shoes. Shikamaru was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, green vest, brown pants and the same ninja shoes as Naruto.

"This is crazy. We're going to die. The girls may have gotten lucky but it's not going to work again." Naruto said, not like his usually hyper self.

"What is with you? Where's your optimum?" Neij asked

"It left with the dark magic."

"Great. We're dead then." Shikamaru said, jumping when his girlfriend touched his wrist. The girls did the same with their boyfriends putting a bracelet on their wrist.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked

"They're fate bracelets. Our mothers gave them to our fathers. They gave them to us to give to you."

"Right. Let's hope that our fate means we win."

"Everyone," they turned to TenTen's father, "We're ready. Let's go."

Everyone went outside, the girls in front.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Using their magic, they rose the petals, covering everyone. Hanabi and Syaron watched as the petals rose and went off, to either their fate or doom. The petals landed in front of the dark queen and king. When the petals broke apart revealing everyone. The girls lifted their dream flowers shoulder hight.

"_**Transform and protect! Dream Witches!"**_ they slashed their dream flowers down and the petals surrounded them. When they broke apart, the girls had been transformed into the new uniforms and the petals fused back into what they were before.

"You think some new outfits and a few soldiers will stop us?" King Maxwell asked

"You be the judge of that."

"Fine by us. Dark Servants, attack!"

The Dark Servants ran towards them, with the good guys running towards them. Hinata painted a stage and when the girls got on it, it rose above them. When Temari pulled out her drumsticks, a drum set appeared in front of her. Ino's portable keyboard turned into the one she was use to. "And here I thought I'd have to save the world with that ugly thing."

"Let's rock!"

_**In the middle of the night**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

_TenTen_

Temari

_**All**_

_**Ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh**_

_**Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhh**_

**I've been walking this road of desire,**  
><em>I've been begging for blood on the wall.<em>  
><em><span>I don't care if I'm playing with fire,<span>_  
><span>I'm aware that I'm frozen inside<span>.  
><em>I have known all along.<em>

**So much more going on, no denying,**  
><span>But I know I'm not standing alone<span>

You've been playing my mind through my wishes.  
><strong>You can feel that we're haunting the truth.<br>**_Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control._

_**In the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on,<br>It's a world gone astray.  
>In the middle of the night,<br>I can't let it out.  
>Someone keeps searching<br>And shatters your life  
>It will never be in vain<br>In the middle of the night**_

_No more tears,  
>No, 'cause nothing else matters<em>  
><span>I've been closing my eyes for too long.<br>Only vengeance will make me feel better.  
><strong>There's no rest till I know that it's done.<strong>

_You've been playing my mind through my wishes  
>You can feel that we're haunting the truth<span>_  
><strong>Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control<strong>

_**In the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on,<br>It's a world gone astray.  
>In the middle of the night,<br>I can't let it out.  
>Someone keeps searching<br>And shatters your life  
>It will never be in vain<br>In the middle of the night  
><strong>_  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><span>In the middle of the night<span>

In the middle of the night,  
>I don't understand what's going on<span>  
><strong>It's a world gone astray.<br>In the middle of the night,**  
><em>I can't let it out.<br>Someone keeps searching_  
><em><span>And shatters your life<br>It will never be afraid_  
><em><span><strong>In the middle of the night<strong>_

Sasuke was face to face with a Dark servant, when a blast of magic hit the dark servant. Looking up he saw the girls playing their instruments. He smiled before he duck from getting his head chopped off.

Neij kicked one dark servant before punching another. He dragon kicked one, before using the momentum to split kick two others. A dark servant grabbed him when he wasn't looking and Neij struggled for a way out. All of a sudden, the fate bracelet on his wrist glowed a bright purple. The dark magic disappeared from the person holding him. "Fate bracelet, huh?" Neij said to himself looking at the bracelet.

The queen looked around. She was being defeated by four mear girls, a prince, his protectors and a pitiful army plus a human girl. Her hands crakled with dark magic, she wasn't about to be defated by some kids. But who to kill to stop all this madness? The young prince? No, he won't do. One of the girls? Questionable, but no. one of the darn protectors? Why not? She shoot a blast of magic towards one of them. She smiled when it took the form of a spear and plunged through the heart of one of them.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sank to his knees, before falling forward. The spear disappeared when Ino ran towards her boyfriend flipping him over.

"Naruto? Naruto, look at me! Come on!" his eyes glazed over and the hand that was over Ino's fell away, "Naruto!"

"You're heartless!" Shikamaru screamed at the queen

"Why thank you. This ends now, Dark Servants, finish them!" the Dark Servants came forward attacking but none coming close to them. Neij kicked one down, before blocking a kick from one of them.

"We need to end this!"

"Not without Ino!" Hinata yelled at her cousin before knocking a dark servant out with her paintbrush.

"we have no other choice! We can't bring him back!" TenTen tried reasoning while using her arrows to remove the dark magic.

Iruka had side stepped everyone and was approaching Naruto and Ino. Ino finally looked up and stood up, blocking Iruka from his old student. "you've already cost us enough trouble. Go away! You destroyed our café, you tried to kill us and you don't bat an eye at the fact your student was just killed by your master! What did Anko see in you anyway?" at the sound of her name, Iruka stopped and his red eyes changed back to it's old dark green. He then grabbed his head like he was fighting with himself. Finally the dark magic disappeared and Ino caught her dead boyfriend's old mentor "Ok, didn't think that'd happen."

"Naruto, I can save him."

"um. No you can't. if you use magic, you'll be killed."

"not if I give up my magic."

Shikamaru stepped back as the dark servant he was battleing pushed his sword harder on him. His shadow magic wasn't going to save him for long. _'god why did Naruto have to die? I could really uuse his barging in right now!'_ the dark servant broke the shadow, knocking Shikamaru to the ground. He was trying to get up, when the dark servant raised his sword to strike the finishing blow.

"Hey! Get away from him!" the dark servant was knocked down and in a blast of magic, the dark magic disappeared. Shika looked up, thinking he'd see Temari but to his utter surprise he saw Naruto, the mark when the spear hit him, gone.

Temari ducked two Dark Servants who knocked each other. She reached back and her hand going through her case, she pulled out her violin. She started to play the violin part of 'What have you done?' every dark servant that was in an ear shot, screamed in pain and the dark magic disappeared. She ran towards the queen, only to have another dark servant stop her. And this time it was kearni.

"oh come on. I can't catch a break."

"Temari! Reform the band now!" TenTen yelled. Temari jumped back to the stage that still hung over their heads, pulling her drum sticks out and putting her violin back. TenTen followed with Hinata right behind her. Ino was the last to come up.

"Ino are you sure you can do this?" Hinata asked

"don't worry. Naruto's alive. Iruka gave up his magic. But forget that."

"Let's rock!"

_**Die in your arms**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

_TenTen_

Temari

_**All**_

_I keep looking for something I can't get_

_Broken hearts lay all around me_

_**And I don't see an easy way to get out of this**_

**his dairy sit by the bedside table**

The curtains are closed, cats in a cradle

_**Who would of thought that a girl like me could come to this?**_

_Oh! I, I just died in your arm tonight_

_Must have been something you said_

I just died in your arms tonight, Ohhh

I, I just died in your arms tonight

**Must have been some kind of kiss**

**I should of waked away, should of walked away**

_I, I just died in your arms!_

_Ohhh!_

_**Is there any just cause for feeling like this?**_

_**On the surface I'm a name on a list**_

_**I tried to be disrect, then blow it again**_

_I've lost and found, it's my final mistake_

_He's loving by proxy, all give and no take_

'_cos I've been thrilled to fantasy one to many times_

_Ohh, I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_Must have been you said_

_I just died arms tonight, Ohh_

I, I just died in your arms tonight

Must have been some kind of kiss

I should of walked away, should of walked away

**I just died in your arms**

**Ohhh!**

_**It was a long hot night**_

_**He made it easy, he made it feel right, **_

_**but now it's over the moment has gone**_

_**I followed my hands not my head, I knew I was wrong **_

**I, I just died in you arms tonight**

**I just died in your arms tonight**

The magic from the Dark Servants all disappeared leaving only the unlucky people who had been turned into Dark Servants. The army got them away, while the girls landed with the boys backing them up. TenTen was the first one to notice who was standing next to Sasuke.

"Naruto! OMG, you're ok!"

"You guys can hug me later. We still have some people to take care of." They all glared at Queen Dori and King Maxwell, who looked at them in wonder.

"You hurt to many people! You even killed someone. I don't know why your doing this, but it ends now!" Sasuke yelled, magic crackling on his fingertips.

"Maxwell, this is your fault!"

"oh, as always! 'my fault' why don't you take some blame for once?"

"because I'm not the idiot here!"

"what's going on? Our parents said these two were always lovey dovey."

"maybe because they thought their plans were working. They're like this because of their love for each other." Neij said.

"heads up!" the king and queen had started throwing magic and one had vered off course and was heading their way. the boys held up their wrists and the fate bracelets glowed purple, light purple, lavender and blue, creating a shield that protected them. "Fate bracelets huh TenTen?" Neij asked his girlfriend.

"it just has a little kick in it. No harm right?"

"guys we can't let this go on. We have to do something." Temari said

"well they were in love before right? Let's show them what it was like for them before they were found out." Naruto suggested.

"let's do it. I'll need your help guys. I know you girls can take care of music?" Sasuke said

At their nod, the boys faced the still fighting king and queen

"_remember your past_

_Cease your fighting_

_remember when you were last!"_

the scene changed and it was back at least in the era of the 1st king and queen. They stopped and looked at what they saw.

_**Love story (Nightcore version)**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

_TenTen_

Temari

_**Hinata and Ino**_

TenTen and Temari

_**All**_

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and flashback starts**

**You standing there, on a balacony of summer air**

The young queen was at a party and looked down from the balcony to see the young king Maxwell, looking up at her. He was suppose to kill her when she was alone but was hypnotised by her beauty.

_See the lights, see the party of August_

_I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

In the annual festval of the human world, the king came through the crowd and bid hello to the queen, who had sneeked out to be at the festival. She didn't even pay attention to the crown on his head.

That you were romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go

The king and queen were at the queen's castel, holding hands. The king had told Dori who he really was. Just before she reaspond, the guards spotted them and ran after Maxwell. The guards thought he had done something to Dori to have her cry, even though she was crying for him

_**And I said, romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all we have to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

The queen sent a message to the king asking him to meet her somewhere they could be alone

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, let's keep it still for a little while_

The king and queen were in a garden hidden from prying eyes, loving each others company. They sat with their foreheads touching, eyes closed in bliss.

_**Oh, cause you were romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

And my daddy said stay away from juillet

_**But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go!**_

The guards had caught the king, who was taking the queen back to her castel and captured him. The wizard world was getting ready for battle. The queen was crying for her love, not noticeing someone watching her confession

And I said, romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run**

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficualte, but it's real!_

**Don't be afraid, we'll make out of this mess**

It's a love story, baby just say yes!

The two worlds had heard about the affair the queen was having with the king and had demanded they leave. Leaving towards the forest they had been when the mess started, they had their hands clapsed together and their forheads touching, praying no one else would fall to their doom.

Like they had done to the Dark Servants, the dark magic left the king and queen leaving them as they were before. Queen Dori had light pink hair and golden eyes. Her dress was the same shade as her hair. It was backless, knee length and had a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves had small holes in them for style.

King Maxwell had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He had on a dark blue ball tux lined with gold and a sort of cape attached to his jacket. He had on black gloves on his hands.

They both fell to their knees and started to fade. Before they did, they both mouthed, 'thank you'. When they had completely faded, the dark forest disappeared of all dark magic. The girls couldn't sence any dark magic anymore. The curse was finally broken and the prophecy was complete. When everyone realised this, they cheered.

Nothing could ruin the happiness that was to come.

**This is it. The next chapter is the last. I can't believe it's come to this. The curse has finally ended and now it's time to find out what comes next. Please review! You never know if king Maxwell and Queen Dori have still have some dark magic to use on you. Please also PM me if you have ideas on the squeal. Names for it can be included. Please review! Naruto version of Xiaolin Showdown is coming up, don't worry. Again please review. You have no idea how hard I work on this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is. The last chapter. I want to make a sequel but I have no idea what the next crises will be. All ideas are welcome! Please enjoy and thank you for reading The Magical Curse. Oh and Sakura is Gaara's mom and Saukra is the princess.**

Chapter 10

Ino smoothed out the skirt on her dress. It was an off the shoulder pale blue dress with lilies on the skirt. Her hair was out, held back by a white headband with a lily in her hair. Her Dream Flower was attached to the waist like a belt. Naruto came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder.

"Hey lovely lily. And how are you?" Naruto was in a blue jacket, white shirt, black pants and an orange tie. His necklace was shown.

"I'm fine now that you're here. Can you believe that Sasuke's coronation is here already?"

"Plus he has to tell the whole world, who he's going to marry. I heard that his dad wouldn't let him out of his room unless he agreed to marry someone royal."

"But technically, Hinata is royalty. She doesn't live in the palace."

"I know. You think he thought of that?"

"No idea. Come on. We got to get going." They walked into the next room where Shikamaru was helping Temari with her dress. It was a pale purple halter dress with a bow in the back. On one hand she had a glove and the other was wrapped with a purple ribbon. Her hair was left out, a clip keeping her bangs out of her face. Her dream flower was also clipped around the waist. Shikamaru was in a green shirt, black jacket, brown pants and a black tie. His bracelet peeked through under his jacket. "Hey you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go get Neij and TenTen." Shika said pulling at the bow to make sure it was tight enough that it wouldn't fall.

TenTen finished tying Neji's tie. It was white and matched his white jacket and black shirt and pants.

"Done. You look good."

Pushing some of TenTen's hair behind her ear, he said, "thanks, you too." She blushed a little. TenTen's dress was a short sleeve Chinese dress. It was pink lined with dark purple and had nadeshiko flower designs on it. At the button, her dream flower was clipped on. Her hair was out and she a nadeshiko flower behind her ear. Neij gave her a kiss on the cheek before a knock on the door interrupted them. Ino poked her head in.

"Come on. It's almost time."

Hinata smiled into her kiss. Sasuke was suppose to be getting ready, but he insisted on a quick kiss that lead to a full on make-out. They pulled apart just to take a breath before they continued. Sasuke's hand was on her cheek while Hinata had her hands locked behind his neck. Sasuke tilted his head for more access and Hinata transferred one of her hands to the back of his hair which she ran her hand through. He was trailing his other hand up her spin when a knock came to the door.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Itachi asked

"Uh, almost. Can you stall them for a minute?"

"Sasuke, stop making out with your girlfriend and get changed. In fact, Hinata, get out here."

Groaning, Hinata gave Sasuke one other kiss and walked out. Hinata was in a lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline. Like Temari, she had lavender ribbons wrapped around her wrists. Her hair was crinkled and was in a half ponytail. And her dream flower was attached at the side of her waist. After waiting a while Sasuke came out. He had on a white shirt, a dark blue jacket, a white cape attached to the jacket, pants and black gloves. Giving Hinata his arm, they went to door of the ball room the coronation was to be held. Hinata gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before she took Neji's arm and followed him and the other to the ballroom. Sasuke jumped when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was his brother.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked

"No. why are you doing this?"

"Sasuke, I meant what I said, you are the best person to be king. You won't truly be king until you marry."

"Right, thanks for reminding me."

"Introducing His Majesty, Prince Itachi and His Highness Prince Sasuke!"

"Head up, shoulders back and have a look of purpose." Itachi said before he took the cushion the servant gave him. On it was the crown. Itachi went through the doors first, Sasuke after him about 15 paces.

Sasuke kneeled in front of his father, "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha promise to keep your subjects views? Promise to protect your country. Put others in front of yourself?"

"Hai."

"Before you are crowned king you must choose your wife. Who do you choose?" Sasuke looked in Hinata's direction. She thought he was looking at Saukra who was in front of her.

"The love of my life, Hinata Hyuuga. And by the way, since she is related to a king it makes her royalty."

His father glared but he could blame the facts. "And the lady says?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"A thousand times yes." Hinata said smiling wishing should could go give Sasuke a kiss. Neij passed her a handkerchief that she used to wipe the tears of joy that were threatening to spill.

"Curses! As king of the wizard world, I hereby crown you king." Fugakia took the crown from Itachi and when he placed it on Sasuke's head the entire room burst in applause. Everyone moved into the other ball room for the dinner but first, Sasuke had something to do. He pulled Hinata up the steps were everyone could see them. Kneeling while holding Hinata's hands he said, "Hinata Hyuuga, I know we've only known each other for about 2 months but I swear, every time I see you I feel as if I've known you my entire life. I can't imagine my life without you and every time I kiss you I feel like I can see our entire life in the feature. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand time yes!" Hinata didn't even bother to try to stop her tears. Sasuke pulled out a ring and put it on Hinata's ring finger. The band was silver with petal markings in it and a rare lavender diamond in the middle. When Sasuke stood up, Hinata kissed him long and hard, not that he was complaining.

"Married at 15, unbelievable." Ino said

"Technically, when she turns 16 she can get married." Neij informed the group

"But that's in a month and a half. We have so much planning to do!" Ino yelled panicking

"Ino that's when she comes of age, not when she's getting married." TenTen said

"Now please let us go to the dinning room to enjoy a lovely dinner." The Queen said.

When Hinata was eating her soup, Saukra asked her when she wanted the wedding.

"Um, well I can't married until my birthday, so maybe a spring wedding. Sasuke?"

"Spring is my favourite season. It's perfect, kinda like you."

After food had settled, Hinata's parents were looking for their eldest daughter. "Where is she? She was just here." Haziki asked. Hiashi noticed Kurenai standing by the steps talking to Anko.

"Kurenai, Kurenai. Hi, where is Hinata?"

"Oh she and the girls got changed. They're doing something with the boys."

"What?"

"Oh you'll see. Oh look there they are." The girls had changed into more civilian clothes and at the top of the steps the boys were setting up they instruments. Hinata was in a white cami under a blue sweatshirt that was falling off her shoulders, white skirt over blue leggings with white patches in them and pink high-tops. Ino was in a black shirt, under a light blue shirt under a chest length white shirt, a red flannel shirt, blue jeans and pink sneakers. TenTen had on a blue tank top under a grey chest length top with the British flag on it, grey glittery throw-over red jeans and combat boots. Temari had on a light blue tank top under a white and black striped chest length top, black and white polka-dot throw-over, pink triple layered skirt and black leggings and combat boots.

The boys were all in jeans, black shirts and jacket of their favourite colour. They had also taken over what their girlfriend's played. The girls came down to about the middle of the steps where Temari put her pinkie fingers in her mouth and blowing, making a pricing whistle.

"Now that we have your attention, we decided to rock this coronation, Little Witchz style!"

_**Up, up, and away**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

_TenTen_

Temari

_**Hinata and Ino**_

/TenTen and Temari/

_**All**_

_What' cha waiting for? Always holding up the wall_

_The whole wide world is your stage, go on now super star_

I got the beat on lock, gonna give it all we got

**Y-you will find your way, if you just bring your heart**

_**Ke-keep your eyes open wide, you might just be surprised**_

/feel free to join the joy ride, it's a state of mind/

_**Come on let's make it happen, it'll be more then you imagine**_

/W-words turn into actions, we'll be ready to go, go!/

_**Oooohhhh, oooohhhh (up, up and away) **_

_**Oooohhhh, oooohhhh (get you up and away) **_

_**Up, up and away ohh (get you and away) x3**_

Seconds turn into minutes, and the minutes into hours

_On the clocks keeps ticking, gotta make the world ours_

**Gotta do what' cha got do, right now it's just a preview**

_Oh what you have in store you and I know that's there's more_

/Hear me now! No hesitation, gonna rock this nation/

_**Put my tone, you never heard, let the people know that it's good**_

**I'm gonna be all that I can be**

_See all the things there is to see_

Nod your head if you agree

_Uh hu, uh hu, go, go!_

_**Oooohhhh, oooohhhh (up, up and away) **_

_**Oooohhhh, oooohhhh (get you up and away) **_

_**Up, up and away ohh (get you and away) x2**_

_**Embrace the light, the silence will be broken once you face your fright**_

/Let you be who you are inside, who shines so bright/

_**Get you, get you up and away, get you up and away**_

_**GET YOU UP AND AWAY! OHHHHH!**_

_**Oooohhhh, oooohhhh (get you up and away) **_

_**Up, up and away ohh (get you and away) x3**_

_**Up and away!**_

The king was not happy about what he was seeing. He attempted to try and stop them when Asuma stopped him. "My king, the curse is broken. Let them be happy and sing."

_**What doesn't kill you (stronger)**_

**Hinata**

_Ino_

_TenTen_

Temari

_**Hinata and Ino**_

/TenTen and Temari/

_**All**_

_**You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone**_

/you know I dream in colour and do the things I want/

**Yah think got the best of me**

_Think you hade the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

Think you left me broken down, think that I'll come running back

_**Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_Didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging_

**You'd tried to break me, but you see**

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

/thanks to you, I got a new thing started/

_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted**_

**Thanks to you**_ I'm finally thing about me_

_You know in the end _the day you left was my beginning

_**In the end…**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**Not alone…**_

The girls ran up the steps and took their instruments while the boys took their places.

_**Hands up**_

**Sasuke**

_Naruto_

_Neij_

Shikamaru

_**All**_

_Oh, oh, here I go, on my way to hit the club_

_Grab my bags I'm out the door, 'ain't got no worries no more_

Oh, oh here I go, on the train I'm in my zone

**Everybody like 'where he go?' I can't wait to hit the floor**

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

Feels like I'm on top

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

_The party's gonna on_

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

_I don't want it to stop_

_**It's tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight**_

**Tonight I'm having a good time**

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_No worries, I'm gonna get mine_

Tonight I'm having a good time

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Ohhh, get your hands up, ohhh**_

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Ohhh, get your hands up, ohhh**_

_**Now get your hands up!**_

**Oh, oh, letting go, all my problems out the door**

_I'm not stressing it no more, party, party her we go! _

Oh, oh there I go, sneaking up out the door

_Everybody like 'where he go?', I'm getting down on the floor_

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

_Feels like I'm on top_

_**It's tonight, it tonight**_

_Party's going on_

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

I don't want it to stop

_**It's tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight **_

**Tonight I'm having a good time**

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_No worries, I'm gonna get mine_

Tonight I'm having a good time

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Ohhh, get your hands up, ohhh**_

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Ohhh, get your hands up, ohhh**_

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Tonight is turning out to be, something so good to me**_

_**Everyone's getting loud, there ain't no stopping we**_

_**Ohhh, let's get those hands up, ohhhh**_

_**Ain't nothing stopping us**_

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

_Feels like I'm on top_

_**It's tonight, it tonight**_

_Party's going on_

_**It's tonight, it's tonight**_

I don't want it to stop

_**It's tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight **_

**Tonight I'm having a good time**

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_No worries, I'm gonna get mine_

Tonight I'm having a good time

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Ohhh, get your hands up, ohhh**_

_**Now get your hands up!**_

_**Ohhh, get your hands up, ohhh**_

_**Now get your hands up!**_

The boys went back to the top and Hanabi and Syaron joined them on violins

_**Haunted**_

_**Hinata and Ino**_

/TenTen and Temari/

_**All**_

/you and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time/

/but I never thought I'd live to see it break/

_**It's getting dark and it's all too quite**_

_**And I can't trust anything now; its coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

_**Whoa, holding my breath whoa won't lose you again.**_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out, something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out, can't breath whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm hunted!**_

_**Stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had**_

_**But I still mean every word I said to you**_

/He would try to take away my pain, and he just might make me smile/

/But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead/

_**Whoa, holding my breath whoa won't see you again.**_

_**Something's keeps me holding on to nothing**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out, something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out, can't breath whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm hunted!**_

/I know, I know, I just know/

_**You're not gone, you can't be gone, **_

_**No!**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out, something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out, can't breath whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm hunted!**_

_**OH!**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line; I have known it all this time**_

/Never ever thought I'd see it break, never thought I'd see it…/

The king's voice thundered through the room, "enough! Not another song from either of you!" the girls tried to keep their laughter in. seeing the king mad was too funny. Soon the royal orchestra started to play and couples came to the dance floor. Sasuke was dancing with Saukra, who was talking his ear off, when he realised he couldn't see Hinata.

"Hey, where'd Hinata go?"

"I think I saw her go for the balcony. So wait who am I suppose to dance with?" Sasuke grabbed Gaara and pushed him into Saukra. "Gaara, Princess Saukra, Saukra, Temari's brother Gaara. Only about half a year younger then you. Have fun." Sasuke skilfully dodged the dancers and went out to the balcony. Hinata was leaning on the railing, looking at her ring. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"How's my queen doing this fine evening?"

She smiled at the queen comment, "Fine. What about you my king?"

"With you in my arms, perfect." He kissed her on her neck, feeling her shiver. "I think I found my new favourite kissing place."

"Not that you have many. I still can't believe you choose me."

Sasuke turned her around so she was facing him, but he still had his arms around her waist, "I meant what I said. Every time I'm around you I feel like I know we have a future together."

She smiled and kissed him. She lifted her arms so that they could be behind his neck.

"I assume we are finishing from when my brother interrupted us?"

"Stop talking and you'll find out." Hinata pulled him on her lips, running her hand through his hair. He licked her lips asking for entrance, which she granted. They fought for dominance before Sasuke won. They pulled apart to catch their breath before they moulded their lips back together again.

Naruto put something in Ino's hand. She opened it to she it was a replica of his power necklace (the crystal necklace).

"Naruto, are you sure this isn't your necklace?"

"I hope not. But seriously, I got it made so if I ever need you, you'll know. It glows blue."

"thanks." Naruto tilted her head up and gave her a chaste kiss. She put her hand on his check, almost caressing it. Ino licked his lips for entrance, but hid her tongue when he did. She smiled when he made a noise of frustration. His tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip, nibbling it.

Ino pulled away smiling, "I love you."

"Love you too, lovely lily." Naruto put his lips back on her again

Neij and TenTen had slipped away and were walking in the garden. TenTen suddenly went behind Neij and jumped on his back, surprising him. He caught her legs and stopped, trying to balance himself.

"Really?"

"Yea, really." She said locking her arms around his neck. "Still can't believe Hinata's getting married."

"I know. It's crazy." They had reached the queen's gazebo and Neij placed TenTen on the steps, before leaning on the pillar. "How do you feel about this?"

"I don't mind. You?"

"If he makes her happy. By the way, I didn't get a chance to tell you this but thanks for saving me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she replied, "I would do it over again. I can't imagine my life with out you."

"Funny, considering that fact, you couldn't stand me once."

"Strange what love can do to you." He turned around and lacing his hands through hers, he pulled her into a kiss. It was slow at first but then it became passionate. TenTen put her free hand on his cheek while Neij pulled her closer with her other arm around her waist. Their lips moved together before they pulled apart. Neij started kissing her neck, making her moan slightly. When he got near her collar bone he started sucking it, leaving a hicky.

'_This guy is bond to be the death of me'_ TenTen thought before she felt Neji's tongue on her neck.

"Shika, slow down."

"What for?"

"We are going way to fast."

"Well hurry up." Both the brown haired and dirty blonde witch and wizard were running through the halls of the castle. Shika pulled her into a small corridor and turned suddenly, causing her to slam into him.

"Hey, I want to be with you in private, but we have to make sure no suspects us."

"Doubt it." he took her lips into his and she kissed back with the same amount of want and need. He kept biting and sucking her lip, not that she was complaining. Their lips moved synchronisation for about a minute or two. Things were getting heated, when they pulled away for much needed breath. "How do I almost lose you?" he asked referring to the time she found out about her brother.

"No idea, but don't do it again." She pulled him down again, moaning as he pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together.

Together, forever. Who would have guessed, a prince and his protectors and 4 witches could stop a curse, save a world and fall in love. Who knows what is next to come? Can you guess?

**DONE! Please I'm serious about sequel ideas. Please review, hope those couple scenes weren't too much. Thanks for reading, you made my day every time I saw a follower, favourite, review. Wow, next one that's almost done is Music of love, but not that close to done. Please review and my next chapter is 'don't stand a ghost of a chance' or 'my boyfriends parent is a god' one of the two. Again, thank you! And again, squeal ideas, keep them coming. Please review!**


End file.
